Avunantaja
by Liibooboo
Summary: Linda Bondevikin hiljainen ja rauhallinen elämä muuttuu täysin uuden kämppäkaverin myötä. Löytyy aivan uusia tunteita, haaveita, toiveita - ja pelkoja. Elämä heittelee, mutta onneksi löytyy edes joku jolta saa apua... Mutta kuinka pitkään? /Den/fem!Nor
1. Muutto

Tanska – Mathias Køhler

Fem!Norja – Linda Bondevik

(Islanti – Emil Bondevik)

* * *

_**I'm losing and this is my real life**_

_**I'm half asleep, and I am wide awake**_

Linda harjasi hiuksiaan. Hän istui jakkaralla peilipöydän edessä, muttei juurikaan rekisteröinyt tavaroita edessään. Oli melko aikainen lauantaiaamu, ja hän oli noussut jo puoli tuntia sitten, muttei edelleenkään ollut täysin hereillä. Asunto ympärillä oli tyhjä ja hiljainen, enää pikkuveljen metelöinti ei herättänyt häntä. Linda oli asunut kaksin veljensä Emilin kanssa jo neljä vuotta, mutta kuukautta aiemmin Emil oli muuttanut omaan asuntoonsa ja jättänyt jälkeensä tyhjän talon.

Mutta ei sen suurempaa hiljaisuutta kuin ennenkään. Kumpikaan sisaruksista ei ollut erityisen äänekäs.

Oikeasti Lindan uneliasuuden aiheutti kahvinkeitin, joka ei toiminut. Ja ilman kahvia nainen ei päässyt liikkeelle. Nytkin hän havaitsi harjaavansa hiuksiaan yhä, vaikka viimeinen takku oli selvinnyt jo kymmenisen minuuttia sitten. Hän tuhahti ja ravisti päätään ja heitti sitten harjan laatikkoon. Ripsivärin laittaminen tuntui tavallistakin hankalammalta kun silmät eivät meinanneet pysyä auki, mutta onnistui lopulta. Linda raahautui keittiöön ja alkoi penkoa kaappeja. Luojan kiitos sieltä löytyi yksi murukahvipussi. Lindan silmiin nousi kevyt kiilto kun hän alkoi äkkiä etsiä kattilaa keittääkseen veden.

Kymmenen minuutin päästä hänellä oli edessään ihana, höyryävä kupillinen mustaa kahvia. Se auttoi heräämään, muttei karkottanut tyhjyyttä. Linda nousi kuppi kädessään ja lähti kiertämään taloa. Keittiö oli pieni ja ahdas, muttei hän isompaa tarvitsikaan. Haalistuneen punaiset verhot varjostivat huonetta, johon aurinko paistoi kesäpäivisin suoraan sisään. Olohuone jatkui suoraan samassa tilassa ilman väliseinää; huoneita rajasi vain matalahko kirjahylly, joka oli täynnä paksuja kirjoja, osa norjaksi, osa islanniksi; Linda perheineen oli asunut Islannissa Emilin kahdeksan ensimmäistä elinvuotta. Hyllyn lisäksi olohuoneessa oli sininen, nuhjuinen sohva, nojatuoli ja pieni televisio.

Linda vaelsi seuraavaksi kohti omaa huonettaan kurkaten välissä Emilin vanhaan, nyt tyhjillään olevaan huoneeseen. Siellä oleva sänky näytti pieneltä ja yksinäiseltä, ja Linda sulki oven ettei hänen tarvitsisi katsella huoneen tyhjyyttä. Kylpyhuoneen ovi jäi vastakkaiselle seinälle.

Hänen oma huoneensa oli hyvin siisti, miltei asumattoman näköinen – ellei pöydillä lojuvia kahvikuppeja otettu lukuun. Vaaleansininen päiväpeitto oli täysin sileä, kaikki paperit oli siististi mapitettu eikä lattialla ollut yhtäkään sinne kuulumatonta esinettä.

Kaiken kaikkiaan talo näytti ikävältä, ylisiistiltä ja kylmältä. Ainakin Lindan mielestä. Hän hörppäisi viimeiset kahvinpisarat kuppinsa pohjalta ja haki tuulikaapista päivän lehden. Ei ihmeempiä uutisia, pelkkää politiikkaa. Ja muutama rattijuoppo. Yleisönosastolla valitettiin päivähoidon tasosta ja puistejen sotkuisuudesta, joku kyseli vapaata asuntoa tai mahdollisuutta yhteisasumiseen.

Samassa puhelin pärähti.

"Linda Bondevik."

"Hei, kulta, äiti täällä."

Linda huokaisi. Hänen äitinsä osasi olla jokseenkin ylihuolehtiva... Ja lisäksi puhutteli häntä edelleen kuin pikkulasta.

"Hei, äiti. Miten voit?" hän kysyi itselleen hyvin tyypillisellä, tyhjällä äänellä.

"Oikein hyvin, isäsi samoin. Entä sinä, muru?"

"Hyvin."

"Oletko ollut yksinäinen nyt kun Emil muutti?"

"Ehkä vähän."

"Hienoa, siitä minun pitikin puhua...

Hienoa? Linda ajatteli ivallisesti. Ääneen hän vain komensi äitiään jatkamaan.

"Niin, kun Laura, muistathan sinä Lauran, sen minun ystäväni, joka asuu Tanskassa... Niin, hänen poikansa on muuttanut tänne ja etsii asuntoa. Siitä oli lehdessäkin ilmoitus. Mietin vain, että kun sinullahan on siellä nyt tyhjä huone, niin jos voisit... "

"Äiti. En minä halua tänne ketään vierasta."

"Ei hän ole vieras! Ja sitä paitsi sinulla olisi varmaan turvallisempaakin jos siellä olisi mies talossa!"

"Äiti, älä viitsi kuulostaa sovinistiselta. Kyllä minä yksinkin pärjään!"

"Mutta kultapieni, soittaisit edes. Lehdessä on numero. Jos hän ei vaikuta mukavalta, ei sinun tarvitse..."

Linda huokaisi syvään. "Hyvä on, minä soitan. Mutta en lupaa mitään."

"Hienoa, kultaseni! Ilmoita sitten miten kävi."

"Ilmoitan. Heippa, äiti."

"Hei hei, kulta."

Linda sulki puhelimen ja haukotti. Hän ei meinannut pysyä hereillä kahvikupillisesta huolimatta.

Ja nyt hänen pitäisi vielä hommata kämppäkaverikin... Hän oli tavannut äitinsä ystävän Lauran muutamaan kertaan, mutta tämän perhettä ei koskaan. Ja nyt se poika saattaisi muuttaa tänne. Varmasti joku typerä, ylipirteä idiootti. Tai alkoholistinarkkari. Tai nörtti joka sotkisi koko talon likaisilla pitsalaatikoillaan.

Mutta hän oli luvannut soittaa. Mihin se lehti nyt taas oli hävinnyt? Aa, tuossahan se. Ja numero... Linda rypisti kulmiaan näppäillessään numeroita kännykkäänsä. Okei, äiti oli tavannut sen pojan, mutta silti tämä hanke epäilytti häntä hiukan. Hän huokaisi syvään ennen kuin nosti puhelimen korvalleen.

"Mathias Køhler", pirteä ääni vastasi muutaman piippauksen jälkeen.

"Hei, täällä on Linda Bondevik."

"Bondevik... Kuulostaa tutulta", Mathias mutisi ja Linda kuuli rahinaa tämän luultavasti korjatessa puhelimen asentoa.

"Niin, sinun äitisi kaiketi tuntee minun äitini", Linda selosti ääni tyhjänä.

"Eli sinä olet oikeastaan tuttu!" aurinkoinen ääni ilmoitti ja naurahti.

"Sinä kuulemma etsit asuntoa."

"Niin etsin. Ja sinullako olisi sellainen?"

"No, pikkuveljeni muutti pois kuukausi sitten, eli minulla on yksi ylimääräinen makuuhuone."

"Kuulostaa hienolta!"

"Oletko jo Oslossa vai vielä...?"

"Tulen sinne tänään illalla."

"Ahaa. Siinä tapauksessa voisimme varmaan tavata huomenna ja sopia käytännön asioista, ja voisit tietysti tulla katsoman miltä tämä paikka näyttää."

"Ilman muuta! Missä nähdään?"

Linda selosti pikaisesti, miten hänen suosikkikahvilaansa löytäisi.

"Selvä juttu. Käykö kahden maissa?"

"Käy."

"Hienoa! _Farvel_!"

"Nähdään", Lindakin mutisi ja sulki puhelimen. Jostain syystä häntä huimasi hiukan. Hän ravisteli pikaisesti päätään ja päätti lähteä ostamaan uuden kahvinkeittimen. Lompakko ja avaimet lakkuun, laukku olalle, takki päälle ja ulos. Linda asui kolmannessa kerroksessa, mutta käytti hissiä vain hyvin harvoin, nytkin hän puolittain juoksi portaat alas. Ulkona puhalsi tuuli, ei vielä kylmä mutta selvästi syksyinen. Puiden lehdetkin olivat jo alkaneet värjäytyi kauniin punertaviksi ja ihmisten ylle alkoi ilmestyä paksumpia takkeja. Lindan ruskea syystakki oli kuitenkin juuri sopivan lämpöinen eikä hän palellut astellessaan pitkin Oslon katuja. Paras kahvinkeitin löytyisi varmaan kunnon kodinkoneliikkeestä... Joikohan Mathias kahvia? Hetkonen, eihän sillä ollut mitään väliä. Ja hän saisi sen joka tapauksessa huomenna selville.

Tämä oli vain täysin normaalia uteliasuutta uutta kämppäkaveria kohtaan.

Kodinkoneliikkeessä Linda vertaili tarkasti erilaisia kahvinkeittimiä. Niitä löytyikin melkoisesti; perinteisiä ja moderneja, isoja, pieniä, mustia, valkosia. Hän päätyi lopulta ostamaan melko tavallisen, keskihintaisen keittimen, joka oli lähes samanlainen kuin hänen entisensä. Valittuaan keittimen Linda oli jo onnistunut työntämään huomisen aivojensa perukoille ja oli vain tyytyväinen – huomisaamun ylösnousu oli turvattu. Hän jopa väläytti pienen, _erittäin _harvinaisen hymyn kaupan myyjälle keittimen maksettuaan.

Päästyään takaisin kotiin Linda tietysti testasi kahvinkeittimen. Hänen tyytyväisyytensä kasvoi entisestään, kun kahvi oli hyvää, mustaa, ei liian vahvaa eikä liian litkua, eikä keitin pitänyt liian kovaa ääntä tai räjähtänyt. Mitä vain saattoi käydä koska tahansa.

Juotuaan pari kupillista seisaallaan Linda siirtyi huoneeseensa juomaan viimeistä ja selaili samalla muistiinpanojaan. Hän opiskeli oikeustiedettä jo neljättä vuotta, mutta opiskeltavat asiat eivät tuntuneet loppuvan mihinkään. Edessä oli ikuisesti lukemotan määrä lakeja ja säännöksiä, ennakkotapauksia ja poikkeuksia.

Niiden ääressä loppupäivä vierähti, ei nyt nopeasti mutta vierähti kuitenkin. Auringon jo laskettua Linda havahtui viimein, tajusi kellonajan, nälkänsä ja väsymyksensä ja hiippaili keittiöön.

Kahden tunnin kuluttua hän pyöri yhä sängyssään valveilla miettien, miten seuraavan päivän tapaaminen onnistuisi.

* * *

Herätyskello pirahti puoli kymmenen ja herätti Lindan syvästä unesta. Hän mätkäisi sen hiljaiseksi silmät puoliavoimina ja jäi retkottamaan sängyn pohjalle. Vielä viisi minuuttia... Tai tunti... hän mietti unisesti. Eikä mennyt kuin muutama senkunti kun nainen uinahti uudestaan.

Luomien läpi hohti oranssia hehkua. Kasvoilla tuntui jotain lämmintä. Joka paikassa tuntui lämpimältä. Liiankin. Peitto oli kietoutunut jalkojen ympärille nihkeäksi siteeksi ja tyyny lentänyt johonkin.

Hetkonen. Hänen ei tosiaankaan pitäisi nukkua enää. Lindan silmät rävähtivät auki ja hän ponnahti sekavana istumaan. Herätyskellon viisarit aiheuttivat paniikin; kello oli kymmentä yli yksi.

"Voi Luoja!" Linda ynähti ja potki peiton irti jaloistaan. Hän syöksähti kylpyhuoneeseen ja havaitsi hiustensa olevan yksi takkupehko ja kasvojen täynnä vaaleanpunaisia, lakanoiden painamia viiruja. Hän nappasi paniikissa hiusharjansa ja kiskoi takut suoriksi, jäljet onneksi vaalenivat sillä aikaa, naamapesu ja kevyt meikkaus, missä hitossa hänen huulikiiltonsa oli? Sitten yöpuku pyykkikoriin ja puhtaat vaatteet päälle, apua, mitä hän laittaisi, ei mitään liian hienoa...

"Rauhoitu", Linda mutisi itsekseen ja hengitti syvään.

Hän tarvitsi kahvia. Nyt. Onneksi hän oli tajunnut ladata keittimen jo illalla. Porina rauhoitti mukavasti ja hän onnistui valitsemaan siistit mutta kuitenkin normaalit vaatteet. Kahvi naamaan ja menoksi.

Eikä kellokaan ollu kuin vasta kahtakymmentä vaille kaksi. Hän ehtisi mainiosti. Linda tuli kahvilalle viittä minuuttia ennen tapaamisaikaa, ja päätti jäädä ulkopuolelle odottelemaan. Vasta nyt hän tajusi ettei tiennyt yhtään miltä Mathias näytti. Eikä tämä miltä hän. Linda kirosi mielessään muttei voinut asialle mitään. Nyt piti vain odottaa.

"Anteeksi, et sinä sattuisi olemaan Linda Bondevik?" pirteä ääni kysyi kymmentä minuuttia myöhemmin. Linda pyörähti äänen suuntaan ja näki edessään pitkän, vaalean ja urheilullisen näköisen nuorukaisen, joka katseli häntä silmillä, joiden kaltaisia Linda ei ollut koskaan nähnyt.

"Olen", hän sai sanottua normaaliin sävyyn. "Ja sinä olet varmaan..."

"Mathias Køhler", mies sanoi ja tarttui hänen käteensä, "hauska nähdä."

Linda nyökkäsi ja puristi toisen kättä kevyesti ennen kuin irrotti otteensa. Hän vetäisi henkeä ennen kuin avasi suunsa uudestaan.

"No, jos mennän sisään puhumaan?" hän ehdotti neutraaliin sävyyn. Mathias virnisti ja avasi kahvilan oven viitaten Lindan edelleen. Nainen asteli sisään tyytyväisenä kohteliaaseen eleeseen. He tilasivat molemmat kahvit ja Mathias lisäksi korvapuustin.

"Sinä olet siis juuri muuttanut tänne?" Linda avasi keskustelun heidän päästyään pöytään.

"Jep", Mathias vahvisti. "Vanha opiskelupaikkani Tanskassa lopetti, ja äiti ehdotti että lähtisin tänne. Hän on kuitenkin asunut lapsuutensa täällä ja niin edelleen... Ja kun sain opiskelupaikan, päätin tulla."

"Miksi sinä opiskelet?"

"Palomieheksi", Mathias virnisti. "Viimeistä vuotta."

"Ahaa..." Linda mutisi. Eipä ihme että toinen näytti niin hyväkuntoiselta.

"Entä sinä?"

"Juristiksi."

Mathias naurahti. "Olisi pitänyt arvata. Mutta niin, siitä asunnosta meidän varmaan piti puhua...?"

Linda nyökkäsi. "Se on sellainen aika normaali kerrostaloasunto, keittiö, kylppäri, kaksi huonetta ja parveke. Vuokra 4500 kruunua kuukaudessa."

"Selvä... Ja minä maksaisin tietysti osan?"

"Tietysti", Linda sanoi ilmeettömästi.

"Puolet?"

"Riittää jos maksat kaksi tonnia kuussa. Tai riippuu vähän miten aiot kohdella asuntoparkaani..."

Mathias naurahti. "Sovittu."

"Maksatkin sitten!"

"Lupaan ja vannon!"

"Hienoa. Jos sitten mennään sinne?"

Mathias hörppäisi kahvinsa loput ja nyökkäsi virnistäen.

"Onko se kaukanakin? Autoni on tuossa kulman takana..."

Linda räpäytti yllättyneenä silmiään. Ehkä se oli typerää, mutta kun ei itse omistanut autoa, oli aina yllätys jos jollakin muulla oli sellainen.

"Kannattaa varmaan mennä sillä. Parkkipaikka löytyy kyllä."

"Selvä juttu... Tuletko kyytiin?" Mathias virnisti ja heilautti avaimia ilmassa. Linda vilkaisi häntä epäilevästi ja kohautti olkiaan.

"Kaipa minä tulen,et sinä muuten perille löydä."

Kymmenen minuutin kuluttua Mathias parkkeerasi sinisen pakettiautonsa – uusi yllätys – talon pihaan ja seurasi Lindaa sisälle.

"Hyvältä näyttää", mies totesi lyhyen kierroksen jälkeen. "Eli jos sinulle on ok, minä muutan tänne", hän virnisti. Linda nyökkäsi ilmeettömänä.

"Löytyykö jotain sääntöjä? Mitä saa tehdä ja mitä ei?" Mathias kysyi iskien silmää.

"Hmm..." Linda mutisi. "Yksi ainakin. _Kukaan_ ei uhkaa minun aamukahviani", hän ilmoitti haastava katse silmissään. Mathias oli naurahtamaisillaan, mutta vakavoitui tajutessaan, että Linda oli tosissaan.

"Selvä, selvä, en uskaltaisi edes yrittää!" hän sanoi kenties liiankin vakavana. Linda kohotti toista kulmaansa muttei kommentoinut.

"Muuta, neiti Bondevik?" Mathias kysäisi hetken kuluttua.

"Poltatko sinä?"

"Harvemmin."

"No jos poltat, teet sen pihalla. Ja olisi kiva, jos ilmoittisit jos aiot kutsua kavereitasi tai jotain vastaavaa. Minä lupaan tehdä samoin."

"Selvä on!" Mathias hihkaisi ja veti käden lippaan. Linda tuhahti.

"Milloin sinä aiot muuttaa? Tänään, huomenna, viikon päästä?" hän kysyi pisteliääseen sävyyn.

"Vaikka saman tien, jos käy!" Mathias virnisti Lindan lievälle tyrmistykselle. "Kamani ovat autossa, että..."

"Se-selvä on", Linda totesi. "Tarvitsetko apua?"

"Tuskinpa sin..." Mathias aloitti, mutta vaikeni nähdessään Lindan katseen. "Juu, kai sinä jossain voit auttaa!"

Lindan silmissä käväisi aavistus tyytyväisestä hymystä vaikka suupielet pysyivät paikallaan.

Mathiaksella ei ollut paljon tavaraa, mutta kantamisessa ja ennen kaikkea järjestelyissä meni aikaa. Astiat jätettiin suosiolla auton perukoille, samoin osa liinavaatteista. Pienenpieni työpöytä mahtui hissiin ja pääsi näin ollen Mathiaksen uuteen huoneeseen. Myös kirjat pääsivät sisälle, samoin yksi matto. Tyhjä huone täyttyi aivan uudesta elämän hengestä, sänky ei näyttänyt enää pedattuna lainkaan surkealta, matto vähensi kylmyyden tunnetta. Illan jo hämärtyessä huone oli viimein valmis – ja näytti elävämmältä kuin koskaan.

"Uusi sääntö", Linda ilmoitti. "Kun minä olen kylpyhuoneessa, sinä et häiritse."

"En tietenkään..." Mathias vastasi virnuillen ja lysähti olohuoneen sohvalle. "Huh, muuttaminen on rankkaa", hän totesi venytellen käsivarsiaan. Linda kohautti harteitaan, haki yöpukunsa huoneestaan ja siirtyi kylpyhuoneeseen. Päälle valuva lämmin vesi rauhoitti ja selkeytti ajatuksia. Oli ihan normaalia olla hermostunut, kun ventovieras ihminen muutti kotiin. Linda vaahdotti pitkät hiuksensa huolellisesti ja antoi saippuan valua viemäriin ihmeemmin huuhtelematta. Hän pesi itsensä päästä varpaisiin tarkasti ja kietoutui sitten pyyhkeeseen. Pikakuivaus, yöpuku päälle, hiustenkuivaaja mukaan ja takaisin. Mathis lojui yhä sohvalla tuijotellen kattoa.

"Suihku on vapaa", Linda ilmoitti tyynesti ja siirtyi huoneeseensa kuivaamaan hiuksiaan.Hän kuuli oven kolahduksen ja pian valuvan veden lotinaa, mutta keskittyi setvimään hiuksiaan. Kun operaatio oli selvitetty, hän siirtyi keittiöön ja alkoi kattaa pöytää kevyttä iltapalaa. Kun Mathias ilmestyi kylpyhuoneesta pyjama päällä ja hiukset märkinä, Linda istui jo syömässä.

"Aa! Ruokaa!" Mathias hihkaisi ja hänen kasvoilleen levisi iloinen hymy. Linda ei reagoinut mitenkään, jatkoi vain pureskeluaan rauhalliseen tahtiin. Mathias istui pöydän ääreen ja alkoi tehdä itselleen jättikokoista voileipää. Hän ahmaisi sen hetkessä.

"Hmm, hyvää...", hän mumisi nielaistuaan suunsa tyhjäksi. Linda oli edelleen hiljaa.

"Hei, Linda?"

"Niin?"

"Tuota... Kauanko sinä olet asunut täällä?"

"Reilut neljä vuotta."

"Mistä sinä muutit?"

"Bergenistä."

"Missä se on?"

"Länsirannikolla."

Mathias hiljeni hetkeksi miettien selvästi uutta kysymystä.

"Tuotaa... Harrastatko sinä jotain?" hän uteli leveästi hymyillen.

"En."

"Et mitään? Istut vain ja tuijotat seinää kaiken vapaa-aikasi?"

"En."

"No mitä sinä sitten teet?"

"Luen. Tai käyn kävelyllä."

"Missä?"

"Metsissä."

"Millainen perhe sinulla on?"

"Pikkuveli ja vanhemmat. Lakkaa tenttaamasta."

"Minä yritän vain tutustua sinuun!"

Linda vilkaisi toista epämääräinen ilme kasvoillaan.

"Voisit vaihteeksi vastata omiin kysymyksiisi, niin minäkin tietäisin jotain sinusta", hän ehdotti tyynesti.

"Ah, tietysti! Kysy jotain!"

"Harrastukset. Perhe. Sen kun selität."

"Nooh... Minä harrastan jalkapalloa. Olen pelannut naperosta asti. Olen ainoa lapsi, ja pelasin varmaan kaiken sen ajan minkä muut käyttivät sisarustensa kanssa leikkimiseen..." Mathias hiljeni kuin odottaen kommenttia, jota ei tietenkään tullut.

"Oletko sinä aina noin hiljainen?" hän ihmetteli. Linda kohautti harteitaan.

"Kielsitkö sinä kyselemisen vai saanko jatkaa?" Mathias kysäisi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. "Voin vastata itsekin kaikkeen mitä kysyn."

Linda puraisi huultaan. Tavallaan oli mukavaa, että toinen jutteli niin luonnollisesti. Tavallaan hän kaipasi hiljaisuutta.

"Kysele vaan", hän totesi lopulta. "En lupaa vastata."

"Selvä! No, ööh, kuka on sinulle kaikkein tärkein ihminen?"

"Pikkuveljeni", Linda vastasi hiljaa.

"Sinä et taida seurustella?"

"En."

"En minäkään!" Mathias totesi ja väläytti hymyn. "Tai no, erosin pari kuukautta sitten. Tyttöystäväni ei tykännyt kun halusin lähteä tänne... Ja, no, oli siinä muutakin."

Linda nyökkäsi. Mathias nojautui taaksepäin ja alkoi tuijotella kattoa.

"Se oli... Aika vaikeaa. Oikeastaan yksi isoimmista syistä siihen, miksi loppujen lopuksi päätin lähteä tänne", hän selitti kuin puhuisi itsekseen. Lindan ilme pehmeni. Ehkei toinen ollut aivan niin aivoton ja pinnallinen kun hän oli kuvitellut.

"Sinä sanoit että luet paljon..." Mathias sanoi vaihtaen aihetta. "Mitä sinä sitten luet?"

"Kaunokirjallisuutta. Elämäkertoja. Klassikkoja. Aika lailla kaikkea."

Mathias naurahti. "Minä luen pelkkää scifiä... Enkä kovin paljoa sitäkään."

Linda ei tietenkään sanonut mitään, ja Mathiaskin hiljeni.

"Syötkö vielä?" Linda kysyi hetken kuluttua. Mathias pudisti päätään, joten nainen alkoi keräillä tavaroita pöydästä. Mathias pompahti heti ylös ja ryhtyi auttaman. Yhteisvoimin keittiö siistiytyi nopeasti. Kun homma oli hoidettu, Mathias katsoi Lindaa kuin kysyäkseen, mitä nyt tapahtuu.

"Minua väsyttää", Linda sanoi ilmeettömästi. "Taidan mennä nukkumaan."

"Ai, öitä... Haittaako jos katson vielä hetken telkkaria?"

"Ei. Hyvää yötä."

Mathias istahti sohvalle ja Linda sulkeutui huoneeseensa. Hän tosiaan ryömi peiton alle, vaikkei oikeasti ollut väsynyt. Oikeastaan hän tunsi olevansa enemmän hereillä kuin aikoihin.

Uni tuli vasta kauan television äänien jo hiljennyttyä.

* * *

Iik. Olen jahkannut ja jahkannut tämän julkaisun kanssa ties kuinka pitkään. Tulossa melkoisen pitkä ficci. Kommenttia saa heittää :)


	2. Ajatuksia

Hollanti/Alankomaat – Tim Govert

Alussa pätkä Rascal Flattsin kappaleesta Take me there.

* * *

_Viikkoa myöhemmin_

_**I wanna know everything about you**_

_**Yeah, everything about you, baby**_

* * *

Hän oli asunut Lindan luona viikon. Yhden, lyhyen viikon. Silti Mathiaksesta tuntui kuin he olisivat tunteneet aina... Vaikkei hän edes tuntenut Lindaa vielä kovin hyvin. Nainen oli aina niin ilmeetön ja hiljainen, ei näyttänyt mitään tunteitaan. Mathias oli useammin kuin kerran joutunut miettimään, oliko toinen kuullut hänen puhettaan lainkaan, kun ei reagoinut...

"Mathias?"

"Häh?" tanskalainen havahtui mietteistään ja tajusi luennon pitäjän seisovan hänen pöytänsä edessä.

"Kuulitko sinä, mitä minä juuri sanoin?"

"Anteeksi, en kuullut", Mathias tunnusti ja nappasi kynän käteensä.

"Tiedän, että ajatuksesi olivat varmaan mielenkiintoisempia, mutta kyllä nämä perusteetkin pitää opetella", luennoitsija hymyili ja palasi luokan eteen.

"No? Kuka?" Mathiaksen vierustoveri suhisi virnistellen. Mies tuhahti eikä vastannut.

"Kerro nyyt..."

"Turpa kiinni, Tim."

"Onko meidän pikku Mathias ihastunut?" Tim härnäsi. Hän ja Mathias olivat olleet pienempinä kavereita ja kohdanneet iloisen yllätyksen päätyessään samalle kurssille.

"En ole!"

"Sinä mietit sitä söpöä vuokraemäntääsi, eikö?"

"En! Tai ehkä mietinkin, mutta en sillä tavalla kuin sinä ajattelet!" Mahtias sihisi takaisin.

"Ai et vai? _Minä _ainakin ajattelisin jos asuisin sen näköisen likan kanssa..."

"Hei! Älä yritä!"

"'Hänet on varatty' vai?"

"Vaikka sitten niin. Pidät näppisi erossa hänestä!"

Tim naurahti ja Mathias haistoi tutun makeuden hänen hengityksessään. Huokaus.

"Mitä sinä olet taas vetänyt?"

"En mitään! Tai ainakaan paljoa!"

"Tim, sinun pitäisi..."

"Juujuu, kyllä minä yritän vähentää. On onnistunutkin, lievempiä vieroitusoireita kuin ennen..."

"Ja mistä tämä vähennysinnostus?" Mathias vihjaisi.

"Hei, älä viitsi! Minä vain vitsailin!"

"Mutta kosto elää... Onko sinulla joku?"

"Ei! Ei ole!"

"Tim ja Mathias, keskittykääs välillä aiheeseen. Ehtii niistä tytöistä jutella vapaa-ajallakin", luennoitsija nuhteli. Miehet hiljenivät molemmat hitusen punastuneina. Ympäriltä kuului tirskahtelua.

Lopputunnin he sentään keskittyivät opetukseen.

"Aah... Ilmaa", Mathias huokaisi heidän päästessään luennolta. "Tällaiset teoriapäivät ovat ihan tylsiä", hän nurkui.

"Jep", Tim vahvisti haukotellen. Hän kaivoi tupakka-askin ja sytkärin taskustaan ja sytytti savukkeen.

"Anna minullekin yksi", Mathias pyysi ja ojensi kätensä. Tim kohotti askin korkeuksiin.

"Eenpäs taida! Se sinun söpöläisesi ei tainnut tykätä tupakasta? Eikä tuleva perheenisä saa pilata keuhkojaan!"

"Mitä hittoa sinä höpiset?"

"Sinähän sanoit, ettet saa polttaa sisällä..."

"No joo, mutta..."

"Ja minä lyön vetoa että sinä olet viiden vuoden päästä onnellisesti naimisissa neiti vuokraemännän ja jaloissa pyörii ainakin yksi kersa", Tim virnisti ja loikki karkuun.

"Tim, rauhoitu nyt!" Mathias komensi ja yritti edelleen napata tupakka-askia.

Tim nousi koulurakennuksen portaille ja kumartui Mathiaksen ylle. Hän puhalsi sauhunsa suoraan tämän naamalle ja virnisti.

"Meidän pikku Mathiashan on iiihan punainen..."

"Enkä ole! Anna nyt se tupakka!"

"No ota sitten, jos välttämättä haluat haukut siltä söpöläiseltä..." Tim virnuili ja ojensi kuin ojensikin Mathiakselle yhden savukkeen ja sytkärinsä. Mathias vetäisi savua sisäänsä ja yritti rauhoittua itsekin.

"Lakkaa kutsumasta häntä noin", hän mutisi.

"Miksikäs häntä pitäisi sanoa?" Tim virnuili ja puhalteli edelleen päin Mathiasta.

"Vaikka ihan Lindaksi!"

"Miksei söpöläinen käy?"

"Se nyt ei vain... Ei vain käy."

"Ja sinä et siis ole yhtään tippaa ihastunut siihen sö- Lindaasi?"

"En ole!"

"Hienoa, minä taidankin sitten pyytää häntä treffeille!" Tima hihkaisi ja lähti pompahtelemaan kohti Mathiaksen ja Lindan asuntoa.

"Ääliö! Et tasan!"

"Mitä jos pyydänkin?"

"Kohtaat hyvin väkivaltaisen kuoleman."

"Sinäkö tapat minut, vai?"

"Ei. Se tyttö osaa tapella, usko tai älä."

Tim pysähtyi ja vilkaisi taakseen.

"Voii meidän pientä. Korviaan myöten rakastunut. Ihan sama vaikket itse tajua", hän voivotteli ja asetti kätensä Mathiaksen harteille lähtien raahaamaan tätä eteenpäin.

"Älä viitsi..."

"Miten olisi kunnon baarikierros perjantaina?"

"En oikein tiedä..."

"No pieni kierros sitten, ilman kännejä?"

"...okei, se kelpaa."

"Onko sillä sinun söpöläiselläsi poikaystävää?"

"Lindalla."

"Kuinka vaan!"

"Ei ole!"

"Mitä sinä sitten odotat?"

"Sinä liikut vähän liian nopeasti. Me tapasimme viikko sitten."

"Oletko koskaan kuullut rakkaudesta ensi silmäyksellä?"

"Hei, Tim, nyt rauhoitut. Ihan oikeasti. Minä lupaan miettiä, mitä voin tehdä. Mutta sinä pysyt sitten kaukana tästä!"

"Selvä, selvä..."

"Etkä juoruile koko kaupungille."

"Jos kerrot minulle, suuni on sinetöity! Jos et, vakoilen ja saatan vaikka lipsauttaa jotain..."

Mathias huokaisi syvään.

"Okei. Kerron. Jos jotain tapahtuu. Mutta siinä menee varmaan aikaa."

"Mutta sinä siis myönnät?"

"Myönnän mitä?"

"Toivottoman rakkautesi!"

"Myönnän että pidän hänestä. Toivoton rakkaus on jo liian vahva termi."

"Nooh, sitä odotellessa... Minä taidan häipyä kotiin, nähdään huomenna!"

"Nähdään..." Mathias mutisi ja jatkoi suoraan Timin kääntyessä vasemmalle. Hän veteli sauhuja sisäänsä ja käveli hidastellen. Timin puheet olivat... No, mitä nyt olivat.

Hyvä on. Hän tosiaan piti Lindasta. Muttei ollut vielä rakastunut, ei edes kunnolla ihastunut. Hänen pitäisi antaa itselleen aikaa ja miettiä, olisiko valmis sitoutumaan uudestaan... Näin pian...

Ja sitten oli tietysti vielä se, ettei Linda välttämättä pitänyt hänestä.

"Hemmetin norjalaiset", Mathias mutisi. "Ei niistä saa selvää yrittämälläkään..."

Samassa hän olikin jo kotiovellaan; matka korkeakoululle ei ollut pitkä. Mathias avasi oven muistellen, olisiko Linda jo kotona.

Asunnon ovella hän pysähtyi. Sisältä kuului puhetta. Lindan ääni kuului selvästi, kun hän kumarui lähemmäs ovea. Nainen taisi puhua puhelimessa.

"Ei, en ole. Entä sinä?"

"Juu."

"Muistatkin sitten!"

"Sano nyt."

"Ole kiltti..."

"Olet suloinen."

"Kyllä minäkin rakastan sinua. Heippa."

Mathias nielaisi ja työnsi avaimen lukkoon. Hän heilautti oven auki vähän liiankin lujaa ja näki ensimmäisenä Lindan hämmentyneet kasvot. Ilme tosin hävisi nopeasti ja tavallinen tyhjyys palasi. Nainen sujautti kännykkänsä taskuun.

"Hei", hän sanoi välinpitämättömästi.

"Hei", Mathias murahti ja tömäytti laukkunsa maahan.

"Onko sinulla nälkä?" Linda kysyi ilmeettömästi. Mathias kohautti harteitaan.

"Sain koulusta pari lounaria", nainen sanoi hiljaa, kuin epäröiden. Mathias vain ynähti jotain ja tuijotti keskittyneesti seinällä riippuvaa kalenteria.

"Mietin vain, että voisin antaa toisen sinulle. Kun en tarvitse kahta."

"Et vai?"

"En."

"Kenen kanssa sinä muuten puhuit?" Mathias kysyi tekoneutraaliin sävyyn. Linda kohotti kummastuneena kulmiaan.

"Veljeni, kenen muunkaan?"

Mathiaksen kasvot kirkastuivat kuin ihmeen kaupalla.

"Ai!" hän sanoi helpottuneena.

"Kuinka niin?"

"Ei mitenkään!" mies virnisti. "Niin, mennäänkö siis johonkin syömään?" hän jatkoi nopeasti että välttäisi mahdolliset kysymykset.

"Jos sinulla on aikaa", Linda totesi päättäen olla ihmettelemättä.

"Minulla on aina aikaa! Nyt hetikö? Mihin?"

"Vaikka heti. Mietin yhtä pikkupaikkaa parin korttelin päässä."

"Selvä!" Mathias hihkaisi. Linda nappasi takin ylleen ja he lähtivät ulos harvinaisen lempimään syyspäivään.

"Millainen päivä sinulla oli?" Mathias kysyi.

"Normaali."

"Mitä sisältyy normaaliin päivään?"

"Yksi raportti. Pari luentoa."

"Millainen raportti?"

"Ryöstöstä. Miten sinulla meni?" Linda kysyi arvellen, että saisi itse olla hiljaa jos toinen puhuisi.

"Ai, ihan hyvin. Pelkkää teoriaa, eli vähän tylsää... Mutta ei nyt mitään erityisen kamalaakaan tapahtunut. Muistatko, kun sanoin että se yksi vanha kaverini on samalla kurssilla? Juttelin hänen kanssaan hetken ja... Niin, siis, aika normaali päivä."

Linda nyökkäsi ja osoitti eteenpäin.

"Tuota paikkaa ajattelin."

"Hyvältä näyttää."

* * *

Pian he jo istuivat pöydässä ruoka-annokset edessään. Linda oli tilannut katkarapusalaatin, Mathias kanttarellikeiton. Hetken he söivät hiljaisuuden vallitessa.

"Kuinka vanha se sinun veljesi on?" Mathias kysäisi sitten.

"Kaksikymmentä."

"Eli aloittelee opintoja?"

"Tällä hetkellä hän on armeijassa, mutta sieltä päästyään kyllä."

"Mihin hän aikoo pyrkiä?"

"Lääketieteelliseen kaiketi."

"Hän taitaa olla sinulle aika läheinen?"

Linda nyökkäsi.

"Kuulostit ihan erilaiselta kun puhuit hänen kanssaan."

"Kuuntelitko sinä?" Linda kysyi kurtistaen kulmiaan.

"En, en, kuulin vain pari viimeistä lausetta kun etsin avaimia", Mathias vakuutteli. Oli se ainakin melkein totta. "Mutta jo siitä kuuli, että olit jotenkin... Rennompi."

"Paljon mahdollista."

"Ja sinä puhuit normaalisti etkä vain vastaillut kysymyksiin."

"Hän on samanlainen kuin minä. Jos en puhu vapaaehtoisesti, olemme molemmat vain hiljaa, eikä siinä ole mitään järkeä."

"Eli sinut saa puhumaan olemalla hiljaa?" Mathias naurahti. Linda kohautti harteitaan ja jatkoi syömistä. Mathias virnisti eikä sanonut enää mitään. Hiljaisuus kasvoi kasvamistaan.

"Mitä sinun vanhempasi tekevät?" Linda kysyi lopulta tyynesti. Mathias purskahti nauruun.

"Hiljaisuusteoria toimii", hän totesi virnistäen. "Mutta siis, isä on liikunnanopettaja ja äiti sairaanhoitaja. Entä sinun?"

"Isä insinööri, äiti psykiatri."

"Ahaa... Mistä sinä muuten keksit ruveta lakia lukemaan?"

"Oikeustieteitä."

"No niitä sitten."

"Se vain tuntui kiinnostavalta. Innostuin yhteiskuntaopista jo yläasteella, lukiossa entistä enemmän."

"Ai, minusta se tuntui aina suunnilleen heprealta", Mathias naurahti. "Enkä muutenkaan ollut mikään huippuoppilas. Pidin vain liikunnasta... Ja oli maantietokin joskus ihan kivaa."

Linda nyökkäsi.

"Tiedätkö, olen tuntenut sinut vasta viikon, mutta sinulle on helpompi puhua kuin joillekin jotka olen tuntenut naperosta asti", Mathias totesi yllättäen.

"Otan tuon kohteliaisuutena."

"Sellaiseksi se on tarkoitettukin", mies naurahti pehmeästi ja työnsi tyhjentyneen lautasensa syrjemmälle. Linda teki samoin, ja pian paikalla saapui tarjoilija laskun kanssa. Linda ojensi lounassetelit ja he alkoivat tehdä lähtöä.

* * *

:)


	3. Menneisyyttä

Alussa pätkä Kesslerin kappaleesta Love is war.

* * *

_**You're like air**_

_**that I'm beggin' for**_

* * *

"Mihin sitten? Kotiin jo, vai...?" Mathias kysyi.

"Kuinka vain."

"Kävisikö pieni autoajelu?"

"Minne mentäisiin?"

Mathias hymyili leveästi, kun vastaus ei ollutkaan täysi tyrmäys.

"Ei välttämättä mihinkään, kunhan ajeltaisiin vaan."

"Kaipa se käy. Ei kuitenkaan kauhean pitkäksi aikaa. Minun pitää vielä etsiä pari ennakkotapausta huomista varten."

"Selvä, vahditaan kelloa", Mathias totesi hyvä kävelivät reippaasti autolle ja nousivat kyytiin. Mathias ajoi tottuneen oloisesti ja varmasti, niin, että Linda tunsi olonsa turvalliseksi, vaikka autoja vierastikin. He molemmat pysyivät jostain syystä hiljaa lukuunottamtta muutamia reitinvalintakeskusteluja. Kun kaupupunki jäi taakse, Mathias avasi suunsa hiukan vaivaantuneen oloisena. Hän ynähti jotakin, mutta muutti mielensä ja hiljeni.

"Mitä nyt?" Linda kysyi vilkaisten vieressään istuvaa miestä.

"Kunhan muistelen..."

"Mitä?"

"En mitään tärkeää."

"Kerro."

"Minä vain... Minulla oli joskus tapana käydä tällaisilla päämäärättömillä ajaluilla tyttöystäväni kanssa. Ei muuta."

"Ymmärrän."

Hiljaisuus laskeutui jälleen. Linda katseli tuttuja maisemia; metsiä, laaksoja ja kauempana siintäviä vuoria. Hänen mielensä tuntui ihmeen rauhalliselta.

"Linda?"

"Mm?"

"Haittaako sinua, jos puhun hänestä? Siis tyttöystävästäni?"

"Ei."

Mathias huokasi.

"Hänen nimensä oli – siis on – Mary. Mary Jacobsen", Mathias aloitti lähes alistuneella äänellä. "Hän on minua vuotta nuorempi, siis sinun ikäisesi, ja..." mies vetäisi syvään henkeä.

"Jatka vaan."

"Tutustuimme kun olin 19. Hän muutti jostain pikkukaupungista ja tuli samaan lukioon kuin minä, tietysti kakkoselle, mutta jostain syystä hän oli aika monella kolmannen vuoden kurssilla. Häneen kiinnitti helposti huomiota; hän oli pitkä, vain pari senttiä minua lyhyempi, ja hänellä oli pikimustat hiukset joissa oli vaaleanpunaisia raitoja. Ja lisäksi hän oli jonkin sortin kapinallinen. Eli siis hyvin suosittu."

Mathias keskeytti hetkeksi kootakseen ajatuksiaan. Linda tuijotteli ohi vierivää maisemaa.

"Aloimme seurustella virallisesti vasta kun pääsin armeijasta. Parin vuoden ajan kaikki tuntui, no, täydelliseltä. Kaikki ihmettelivät, miten pysyimme niin pitkään yhdessä ilman isompia riitoja. Mutta sitten... Kolmas vuosi meni vielä ihan hyvin, mutta viime vuonna..."

Linda vilkaisi nopeasti Mathiasta, jonka hengitys kuulosti hiukan epätasaiselta.

"Niin?" hän rohkaisi tyynesti.

"Hän alkoi käyttäytyä jotenkin oudosti. Salaperäisesti. Ja oli äärettömän mustasukkainen heti jos vaihdoin pari sanaa jonkun kanssa. Vanhempani eivät olleet oikein koskaan pitäneet hänestä, ja se oikein kärjistyi siinä kohtaa. Mary alkoi kysellä, välitinkö enemmän hänestä vai perheestäni, enkä tietenkään voinut sanoa vain jompaa kumpaa..."

"Miten te sitten lopulta erositte?"

"Hän kertoi olevansa raskaana."

Nyt Linda hämmentyi.

"Etkö sinä sitten...?" hän kysyi epäröiden. "Etkö halunnut...?"

"Älä käsitä väärin. Ei minulla ole mitään lapsia vastaan. Ongelmana oli, ettei se tulossa oleva lapsi ole minun."

"Miten...?"

"Siinä rytäkässä paljastui, että hänellä oli ollut useampiakin syrjähyppyjä. Suurin osa, hmmh, lieviä. Mutta se meni jo liian pitkälle, varsinkin kun hän sitten raivostui kun sanoin lähteväni tänne, väitti että oli muka minun velvollisuuteni huolehtia siitä naperosta... No, se oli sitten siinä. Jätin hänet. Tulin tänne. Piste."

Linda oli pitkään hiljaa. Sitten hän kohotti epäröiden kätensä ja laski sen Mathiaksen vaihdekepillä lepäävän käden päälle.

"Olen pahoillani", hän sanoi hiljaa ja veti kätensä taas pois. Mathias puhalsi pitkästi ulos.

"Kiitos kun annoit puhua siitä", hän sanoi katse tiukasti tiessä. "Se... Helpotti. Auttoi selkeyttämään asioita. Pitää soittaa hänelle ja puhua asiat selviksi.. Joskus."

Linda vilkaisi Mathiasta, jonka kasvot oliva harvinaisen vakavat.

"Teinkö minä sinun mielestäsi väärin, kun lähdin?"

"Et tietenkään. Ei se ollut sinun vastuullasi."

"Hyvä jos olet sitä mieltä."

"Miten vanhempasi suhtautuivat?"

"En kertonut ihan kaikkea, mutta olivat tyytyväisiä kun sanoin jättäneeni hänet."

"Ymmärrän."

"Tavallaan olen iloinen kun pääsin siitä valheesti. Mutta kuitenkin... Joskus kaipaan häntä ihan älyttömästi", Mathias tunnusti.

"Tietysti. Sinähän rakastit häntä, eikö?"

"Rakastin. Kovasti. Mutta... Nyt se on jo alkanut unohtua. Kiitos sinun", mies naurahti.

"Minun?"

"Juuri niin. Annoit minulle asunnon. Normaalin elämänrytmin. Kuuntelet."

Linda ei sanonut mitään. Mutta hänen huulillaan käväisi pienenpieni hymy.

"Aletaanko jo palata takaisinpäin?" Mathias kysäisi hetken päästä. Linda vilkaisi kelloa ja nyökkäsi katsellen yhä ulos. Mathias käänsi auton ympäri ja avasi radion. Musiikki tulvahti autoon antaen molempien olla hiljaa kuitenkin ilman vaivaantuneisuutta.

Kun Linda oli aivan varma, että Mathias keskittyi ajamiseen, hän kääntyi tarkkailemaan miestä. Mathiaksen kertoma oli tuonut tästä esiin taas uusia piirteitä, ja Lindan täytyi sovittaa ne jo ennestään muodostuneeseen kuvaan. Mathiaksen profiili oli siisti ja suoralinjainen. Iho vaalea ja virheetön. Ratin päällä lepäävät kädet näyttivät vahvoilta mutta lempeiltä. Linda nyökkäsi hitaasti. Hän alkoi vähitellen tulla siihen tulokseen, että mies hänen vieressään oli paljon muutakin kuin se pirteä tyhjäpää, jolta oli ensitapaamisella vaikuttanut. Ja Mathiaksen tarina... Vaikkei Linda sitä näyttänyt, hän sääli miestä kovasti. Ja halveksi, suorastaan inhosi sitä Marya. Tunteen voimakkuus yllätti hänet itsensäkin. Vihata nyt ihmistä, jota ei ollut koskaan tavannut... Mathias-parka. Hänen pitäisi varmaan yrittää olla miehelle ystävällisempi. Se vain oli niin kovin vaikeaa, jos oli tottunut kätkemään kaikki tunteensa.

* * *

Kotiin päästyään Linda sulkeutui huoneeseensa ja Mathias jäi lojumaan sohvalle. Hän avasi television, muttei juurikaan seurannut sitä.

Oliko ollut järkevää kertoa Lindalle niin paljon? Mitä nainen nyt ajatteli? Äh, ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt olla hiljaa... Linda varmaan halveksi häntä. Ja Mary sitten... Mathias huokaisi. Väitti Tim mitä tahansa, hän ei ollut valmis aloittamaan uutta suhdetta. Ei vielä.

Ja miksi hitossa hän edes mietti sellaista? Eihän Linda ollut millään tavalla osoittanut pitävänsä hänestä...

Mutta entä jos osoittaisi? Mitä hän sitten tekisi? Aloittaisi kunnon flirttailun vai häipyisi? Vai esittäisi, ettei tajua?

Ehkä hänen ei kannattaisi miettiä mitään ennen kuin asiat kävisivät selvemmiksi.

Ja niin vastenmieliseltä kuin se tuntuikin, hänen pitäisi soittaa Marylle. Asiat olivat jääneet vähän... Kesken kun hän lähti. Mathias irvisti. Puhelun voisi hoitaa nyt, kun Linda oli huoneessaan...

Mathias kivoi puhelimen taskustaan ja näppäili tutun numeron. Numeron, jonka opetteluun hän oli tuhlannut tuntikausia ja jota hän oli usein tuijotellut haaveellisesti...

Ja jonka omistaja oli huijannut häntä, pettänyt, käyttänyt hyväkseen.

Mathias puraisi huultaan ja painoi vihreää luuria.

"Mary", puhelimesta kuului hetken kuluttua. Mathias nielaisi.

"Hei, Mary, Mathias täällä."

"Miksi vitussa sinä minulle soitat?"

"Miten sinulla menee?"

"Oikein hyvin, kiitosta vaan. Miksi?"

"Halusin vain varmistaa, että kaikki on ok", Mathias murahti.

"Aiotko tulla takaisin?"

"No en!"

"Eli jätät raskaana olevan naisen yksin suoriutumaan veloistaan ja vauvansa elättämisestä?"

"Minä en ole vastuussa siitä! Saisit kiittää, kun lupasin että unohdan kaikki pikku lainasi, joista muuten yhteensä tulee aika iso summa!" Mathias ärähti ja nousi ylös.

"Sinä annoit ne rahat, et lainannut. Ja lupasit, että harkitset vielä!"

"Olen harkinnut. Tarkasti. Ja tämä oli tässä. En aio palata yhteen sinun kanssasi. En ikinä."

"Mathias!"

"Niin mitä?"

"Ethän sinä voi – et kai sin...? Ajattelisit edes vauvaa!"

"Juuri sitä minä ajattelen. Etsi sen isä ja pyydä häneltä apua."

"Ei tarvitse etsiä! Hän auttaa minua pyytämättäkin!" Mary ilmoitti.

"No hienoa!"

"Etkö sinä muuta sano?"

"En."

"No hyvästi sitten! Toivottavasti ei enää nähdä!" Mary kirkaisi.

"Hyvästi!" Mathias tiuskaisi ja sulki puhelimen. Vasta nyt hän huomasi Lindan ilmestyneen huoneestaan.

"Ai, terve", Mathias mutisi hämillään haroen hiuksiaan. "Sori jos häiritsin..."

Linda pudisti päätään. "Sain jo kaiken tehtyä. Kenen kanssa puhuit?" hän kysyi välinpitämättömästi, kirjahyllyä silmäillen.

"Maryn", Mathias tunnusti.

"Ilmenikö jotain uutta?"

"Eipä kai. Kunhan ilmoitin, että harkinta-aika päättyi. Tai siis että meidän juttumme on virallisesti ohi. Lupasin miettiä vielä kun lähdin... Ajattelin, että jos hän katuisi ja pyytäisi anteeksi niin voisin ehkä... Mutta se siitä", Mathias selosti ja väläytti loppuun väsyneen hymyn."Sait hommat siis jo valmiiksi? Tehdäänkö jotain?"

Linda kohautti harteitaan ja istahti sohvalle. Mathias jäi hämillään seisomaan.

"Taidan mennä hetkeksi ulos", hän mutisi lopulta. Linda nyökkäsi.

Mathias veti takin päälleen ja työnsi muutaman setelin taskuunsa. Hän oli jo avannut oven, kun Linda huikkasi hiljaa:

"Älä viivy kauan." Äänen sävy oli täysin neutraali, mutta sanat saivat Mathiaksen hymyilemään. Hän sulki oven takanaan ja harppoi alas kadulle.

Ilta oli jo alkanut hämärtyä ja ilma oli melko viileä. Mathias nosti takkinsa kaulukset pystyyn ja työnsi kädet taskuihin kävellessään kohti läheistä kioskia. Myyjänä oli pirtsakka, hiuksensa blondanut tyttö, joka ntoi hänelle silmää iskien isomman tupakka-askin pienen hinnalla ja toivotti hyviä illanjatkoja. Mathias vain ynähteli jotain vastaukseksi ja sytytti tupakan heti kun pääsi ulos. Sen palava pää hehkui pimentyvässä illassa. Kadulla kuljeskeli muutamia ihmisiä, suurimmalla osalla painavat kauppakassit mukana. Mathias vaelteli joukossa päämäärättömästi.

Mary. Mathiaksen kasvoilla käväisi irve kun hän ajatteli naista. Onneksi hän oli saanut sanottua sanottavansa... Mutta kuinkahan paljon Linda oli kuullut? Tai ymmärtänyt, puhelu oli sentään puhuttu tanskaksi. Ja mitäköhän tämä ajatteli? Puhuiko Mathias Marysta liikaa? Häiritsiköhän se Lindaa? Käyttäytyikö hän ylipäätänsä liian tuttavallisesti, eivähtän he olleet tunteneet kuin yhden lyhyen viikon... Eikä hän edes tiennyt siitä salaperäisestä norjalaisesta paljon mitään. Normaali keskustelu ei oikein sujunut kun toinen vastaili vain yhdellä sanalla – tai ei ollenkaan... Kuten äsken hänen kysyessään jotain tekemistä.

Mathias huokaisi syvään.

Linda istui aloillaan sohvanreunalla kelloa tuijottaen. Mihinköhän Mathias oli mennyt? Toivon mukaan muualle kuin johonkin baariin. Linda hermostutti tuntemattomasta syystä samaan tapaan kuin aina silloin, kun Emil oli lähtenyt jonnekin. Kaupunki oli suhteellisen turvallinen, harvemmin mitään sattui, mutta silti...

Hän nousi ärtyneenä ylös ja alkoi laittaa jonkinnäköistä pikkupurtavaa. Pakastimesta löytyi pussillinen marjoja, joiden kanssa voisi tehdä kermavaahtoa... Ja nuo lohet pitäisi syödä. Linda hääräili hiukan hermostuneena ympäri keittiötä, keräsi lehdet pöydiltä, vatkasi kerman, sulatti marjoja ja teki kaksi lohileipää, muttei syönyt mitään vaan työnsi kaiken jääkaappiin.

Mathias oli ollut poissa tunnin. Kello oli jo yli yhdeksän.

Linda oli jo päättänyt imuroia koko pölyttömän asunnon, kun ovi kävi. Hän vilkaisi eteiseen ja helpotuksekseen hymyilevän Mathiaksen.

"Hei!" tämä huikkasi vetäessään kenkiä jaloistaan.

"Hei", Linda vastasi ilmeettömänä. "Tule syömään", hän jatkoi ja otti lautaset jääkaapista.

"Mm, näyttääpä hyvältä!" Mathias totesi ja hänen hymynsä leveni entisestään. "Miten sinä keksit tällaisia laittaa?"

Linda kohautti harteitaan ja alkoi näykkiä leipäänsä. Hän nuuhkaisi ilmaa ja nyrpisti nenäänsä.

"Sinä haiset."

Mathias naurahti. "Joo, poltin yhden... Anteeksi."

"Ei se mitään. Kunhan et polta sisällä."

"En, en..."

He söivät hiljaisuuden vallitessa mutta vailla vaivaantuneisuutta. Astiat korjattiin yhdessä ja he menivät samaan aikaan nukkumaan.

Molemmat pyörivät valveilla vielä pitkään.

* * *

Tuntuu tooosi tyhmältä latailla näitä mutta eivoimitää :D


	4. Kipinöitä

Alussa pätkä Elton Johnin kappaleesta Can you feel the love tonight, joka varmaan Leijonakuninkaasta tunnetaan.

* * *

_**Can you feel the love tonight**_

_**It is where we are**_

* * *

Kului kuukausi. Syksy saapui, opiskeluvauhti tehostui ja heidän päivänsä alkoivat noudattaa tiettyä säännönmukaisuutta. Herätys, aamupala, kouluun, ruoka, kotityöt, Mathiaksen kävelyretki, iltapala, peseytyminen ja nukkumaan. Linda tottui Mathiaksen läsnäoloon asunnossaan – vähän liiankin hyvin, hän hermostui aina miehen ollessa poisa – ja he oppivat vähitellen tuntemaan toisensa paremmin. Lindasta tuntui kuin hän olisi tuntenut Mathiaksen aina. Mathias ei meinannut edes muistaa, mitä oli ennen tehnyt tyhjät iltapäivät jotka nyt kuluivat jutellen tai leppoisan hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Hän alkoi vähitellen unohtaa Maryn, ei maninnut tätä koskaan ja ajattelikin yhä harvemmin. Hänen ajatuksensa pyörivät opiskelussa – ja Lindassa. Ja välillä opiskeluunkin varattu aika vierähti miettiessä jotain muuta... Timin vihjailu selveni entisestään ja nyt monet muutkin kurssilaiset olivat innostuneet virnuilemaan tietyllä tavalla Mathiaksen vajotessa ajatuksiinsa. Hän alkoi itsein tajuta, mihin tilanne oli kääntymässä. Hänen pitäisi puhua Lindan kanssa... Tai ei, ehkä aluksi pitäisi yrittää jotain perusvihjailua. Ei mitään dramaattisia rakkaudentunnustuksia. Niiden aika saattaisi tulla myöhemmin... Mathias virnisti ajatuksissaan ja sai tietysti heti Timin kyynärpään kylkeensä.

"Noh? Mitä hurmuripoju miettii?" tämä suhahti.

"Lakkaa kutsumasta minua tuolla nimellä! Enkä minä mietin mitään!"

"Ja pah. Selvästi suunnittelet iltaa. Onko jäänyt jotain kertomatta?" Tim virnuili.

"Ei ole! Mikään ei ole edennyt mihinkään!"

"Ja sepäs hurmuripojua harmittaa."

"Anna nyt olla!"

"Sinä tarvitsisit jonkun neuvomaan. Olet ihan liian hidas."

"Ja sinäkö sitten osaisit neuvoa?" Mathias sihisi hiljaa, sillä luennon pitäjän katse oli viivähtänyt heissä jo hetken.

"En minä nyt niin sanonut. Mutta voisit pyytää minut teille että saisin lisää tietoa siitä söpöläisestä..."

"Turha luulo!"

"En minä nyt sillä, tarkoitin..."

"Govert ja Køhler, nyt hiljaa siellä!" luennoitsija – tällä kertaa vanhempi ja ankarampi mies – jyrähti. Miehet kumartuivat tarkasti muistiinpanojensa yll ja pysyivät jopa pari minuuttia hiljaa.

"Hei, Mathias", Tim kuiskasi sitten. Mathias ei vastannut.

"Älä nyt viitsi, tarkoitin että voisin keksiä jotain jos näkisin sitä tyttöä yhtään! Nippa nappa tiedän miltä hän näyttää!"

Mathias vilkaisi ystäväänsä epäillen.

"Et sitten yritä yhtään mitään."

"En, en! Hädässä ystävä tunnetaan", Tim virnisti.

"Missä hiton hädässä..."

"Sinä olet silminnähden pulassa."

"Ja pah."

* * *

Luennon jälkeen oli vielä kuntotesti, sitten koulupäivä loppui.

"No, saanko minä tulla?" Tim varmisti sukin suihkun jäljeltä kosteita hiuksiaan pystympään.

"Odota hetki, laitan Lindalle viestin..." Mathias mutisi. Hän tuijotti kännykkäänsä niin että Timin virne jäi huomaamatta.

#Terve! Onko ok jos yksi kaverini tulee käymään? Se Tim, jonka olen maininnut pari kertaa :) Mihin aikaan olet tulossa?#

Vastauksen saapuminen kesti vain hetken.

#Ok. Tulen puoli viisi."

"Selvä, mennään", Mathias totesi ja he lähtivät kävelemään. "Linda tulee sitten vasta tunnin päästä."

"En malta odottaa... Hei, se oli vitsi!"

Perille päästyään Mathias osoitteli Timille huoneet ja lysähti sohvalle. Tim valtasi nojatuolin.

"Ihan kiva kämppä", hän totesi. "Huomaa, että talossa on nainen..."

"Kyllä minäkin siivoan!"

"Et siivoaisi jos asuisit yksin."

"Se on eri asia..."

Tim naurahti. "Ei täältä muuten löytyisi jotain syötävää? Minulla on karsea nälkä."

"Ai, joo, on tuolla varmaan jotain", Mathias mutisi ja laahusti keittiöön. He tekivät leivät ja istuivat pöydän ääreen.

"No, kerro jotain siitä tytöstä", Tim kehotti suu täynnä leipää.

"Mitä pitäisi kertoa?"

"Jotain perusjuttua."

"Hmm... Hänellä on pikkuveli. Hän ei puhu paljoa ja on aika... Ilmeetön. Tyyni. Hyvä kuuntelija."

"Ei kuulosta sinun tyypiltäsi", Tim ihmetteli. Mathias naurahti katkerasti.

"Ja minullako sitten on joku tyyppi?" hän irvisti.

"Tai no joo, onhan se ihan ymmärrettävää jos haluat kokeilla jotain uutta..." Tim mutisi. Hänkin oli kuullut Marysta. "Tai siis... Äh, kyllä sinä tajuat."

"Tajuan."

* * *

Loput puoli tuntia kuluivat opiskeluista puhuessa – lähinnä siis lehtoreita haukkuessa. Pian ovelta kuului jo kevyt kolahdus, joka sai Mathiaksen säpsähtämään. Tim virnisti.

"Hei", väritön ääni huikkasi ovelta. Mathias pomppasi pystyyn ja viittoi Timin mukaansa.

"Terve", hän vastasi yrittäen pitää äänensävynsä neutraalina."Linda, tässä on Tim."

Linda nyökkäsi Timille ja tämä vastasi eleseen hymyillen.

"Kiva tavata, Mathias on puhunut sinusta paljon", mies virnisti. Lindan ilmekään ei värähtänyt.

"Onko sinulla paljon kotitehtäviä?" Mathias kysäisi nopeasti, ettei Tim vain sanoisi mitään muuta. Linda mittaili heitä katseellaan hetkisen.

"Ei itseasiassa ole", hän sanoi rauhallisesti.

"Hienoa! Mietin vain, että jos..."

"Katsottaisiin joku leffa?" Tim pisti väliin. Mathias nyökytteli.

"Käy minulle", Linda vastasi. "Valitkaa te." Hän hävisi hetkeksi huoneeseensa viedäkseen koulutarvikkeet paikoilleen. Olohuoneeseen saapuessaan hän havaitsi, että mainokset pyörivät jo televisioruudussa, Tim oli vallannut nojatuolin ja ainoa vapaa paikka oli sohvalla. Siis samalla sohvalla millä Mathias istui. Linda ei antanut hermostuksen näkyä ilmeestään, vaan istahti sohvannurkkaan aivan luonnollisen näköisenä. Mathias liikahti epävarmasti ja vältti tarkasti katsomasta Timiin.

"Mikä leffa?" Linda kysyi. Samassa ruutuun ilmestyikin jo tuttu Disneyn linna.

"Leijonakuningas", Tim vastasi. Mathias mutisi myöntävästi ja oli vähällä tipahtaa sohvalta Lindan hymähtäessä.

"Hyvä valinta", nainen totesi.

"Voit kiittä Mathiasta!" Tim ilmoitti.

Keskutelu loppui elokuvan alkaessa. Linda kurottautui sammuttamaan valot ja huone hämärtyi. Kaikkien huulilla karehti alussa hymy, suru tuntui painavana pienen Simban itkiessä isänsä perään... Linda tajusi tosiaan nauttivansa elokuvasta, joka oli ollut hänen suosikkinsa pikkutyttönä. Hän jopa hymyili Timonin ja Pumban sooloiluille ja tunsi innostuneen lepatuksen vatsansa pohjalla suosikkikohtansa lähestyessä.

Mutta kun se alkoi, hän unohti koko elokuvan. Äkkiä Linda tajusi vain, kuinka lähellä Mathias oli. Hän tunsi äkkiä ruumiinsa paljon vahvemmin kuin kertaakaan aiemmin tanskalaisen läheisyydessä. Niin vahvasti, että hänelle tuli kummallinen halu kiskaista puseronsa kaula-aukkoa ylemmäs... Vain vaivoin hän sai pidettyä kätensä paikallaan. Ilma tuntui paksummalta ja etäisyys hänen ja Mathiaksen välillä koko ajan lyhyemmältä. Linda miltei tunsi sähköisen jännityksen heidän välillään norjalaisdubbaajien vielä tehostaessa tunnelmaa.

"_Fyll ditt sinn med kjærlighet, la amors piler fly..."_

Mathiaskin oikaisi äkisti ryhtiään kuin sähköiskun saaneena. Hän kuuli Lindan hengityksen hyvin selvästi, aisti jokaisen pienen liikahduksen, miltei tunsi naisen ruumiinlämmön hehkun. Hän ei kyennyt vilkaisemaankaan Lindaan päin – eikä sen paremmin Timiin. Mathias olisi voinut lyödä vetoa, ettei hollantilaisen mielenkiinto ollut enää kuvaruudussa.

"_Natirens sang, og himlens stjernedyss gir liv til alt på ny..." _

Mathias joutui suorastaan pakottamaan ruumiinsa rennoksi. Lihakset miltei huusivat haluaan liikkua, paeta tätä jännitettä, tuntui kuin jokainen ruumiin hermorata olisi tulessa...

Linda istui aivan liian lähellä.

Ja samaan aikaan aivan liian kaukana. Mathias joutui tarraamaan sohvanreunaan käsillään, jotka halusivat tehdä jotakin aivan muuta.

* * *

Sitten laulu loppui Timonin ja Pumban mahtavaan itkukohtaukseen. Jännite hellitti, joskaan ei kadonnut kokonaan, ja sekä Linda että Mathias huokaisivat syvään. Tim käänsi katseensa takaisin ruutuun.

Kaikki kolme pysyivät hiljaa aina pitkälle lopuputeksteihin saakka. Lopulta Tim rykäisi.

"Kiva katsoa näitäkin pitkästä aikaa", hän totesi. "Tykkäsin tästä penskana. Ja tietysti muistakin Disneyistä..."

Mathias haukotteli ja venytti käsivarsiaan.

"Jep", hän ynähti. "Ei hyviin leffoihin kyllästy koskaan."

Linda nyökkäsi varovaisesti ja kurotti kaukosäätimen käteensä sammuttaakseen television. Tim nousi ylös ja venytteli hänkin.

"Ohhoijaa. Taidanpa tästä lähteä kotiin päin."

"Et jäisi syömään?" Mathias kysyi kiireesti. Ajatus kahdenkeskisestä ateriasta Lindan kanssa tuntui lähes mahdottomalta.

"Jää ihmeessä", Lindakin totesi pikaisesti.

"Nooh, jos vaaditte niin käyhän se", Tim virnisti. "Käväisen ensin tupakalla, jos sopii."

"Voit polttaa parvekkeella", Linda ilmoitti ja siirtyi keittiöön. Mathias mutisi hänkin jotain tupakasta ja meni Timin perässä ulos.

"No? Miltäs nyt tuntuu?" Tim kysäisi sytytettyään savukkeensa. Mathias tuhahti napauttaessaan sytkäriä. Heti tupakan syttyessä hän vetäisi myrkkyä syvälle keuhkoihinsa tuntien hermotuneisuuden hellittävän hieman.

"Kuuleeko tästä sisälle?" Tim varmisti. Mathias pudisti päätään.

"Sitten voitkin vaikka vastata..."

"Ääh..."

"No, hurmuripoju, anna tulla! Ihan selvästi jotain tapahtui!"

"Nokun en itsekään tiedä mitä..." Mathias mutisi. "Jotain tosi outoa..."

"Sen huomasi. Usko pois, teistä tulee vielä pari!" Tim ilmoitti. Mathias pudisteli päätään.

"En yhtään tiedä mitä tekisi."

"Ole normaali. Kyllä asiat siitä lutviutuvat", Tim rauhoitteli. "Tai siis, olethan sinä ihastunut häneen?"

Mathias puhalsi savukiehkuran suustaan.

"Kaipa minä sitten olen."

"Sitten voit antaa asioiden mennä omalla painollaan. Tai voisit aloittaa vaikka menemällä auttamaan häntä. Nyt."

"Aa, joo, tietysti", Mathias hätkähti ja tökkäisi tupakkansa sammuksiin parvekkeen kaidetta vasten. Tim jäi vielä polttelemaan kun Mathias hävisi sisälle.

"Voinko minä tehdä jotain?" hän kysyi hermostuneena. Linda kohotti katseensa lautasista, joita oli latomassa pöytään.

"Sekoita kastiketta", hän kehotti tyynesti ja jatkoi pöydän kattamista. Mathias nappasi kauhan käteensä ja alkoi pyöritellä jauhelihakastiketta pitkin pannua. Sen hiljainen sihinä ja astioiden kilinä olivat ainoat kuultavissa olevat äänet.

"Alkaako olla valmista?" Linda kysyi kohta.

"Aikalailla."

"Hyvä. Sulje levy ja käske Tim sisään", nainen komensi ja kaatoi itse perunakattilasta vedet. Hän asetti paistinpannun ja kattilan pannunalusineen pöytään ja istui alas samaan aikaan miesten kanssa. Ateria kului melko rauhallisesti Timin ja Mathiaksen puhellessa opiskeluistaan ja Lindan kuunnellessa.

"Mm, se oli hyvää", Tim totesi lopuksi. "Eli kiitosta vaan. Olen epäkohtelias ja häivyn saman tien, anteeksi vaan." Hän siirtyi eteiseen ja vetäisi takin päälleen.

"Nähdään joskus!" hän huikkasi ja sulki oven. Ennen sitä saattamaan tullut Mathias ehti kuulla muutaman sanan hollanninkielisestä Can you feel the love tonight:sta.

Hemmetin Tim.

* * *

Linda alkoi automaattisesti kerätä astioita pöydästä, mutta Mathias keskeytti.

"Minä voin siivota", hän ilmoitti. Linda kohautti olkiaan ja siirtyi pois tieltä.

"Tuota... Mitä sinä teet huomenna?"

"Minun pitikin puhua siitä", Linda sanoi istahtaen sohvalle. "Pari ystävääni tulevat Ruotsista, ja he kysyivät, lähtisinkö huomenna yhteen konserttiin. Se on ihan kutsuvierastilaisuus, ja heillä on yksi ylimääräinen lippu..."

"Aa, joo, tietenkin", Mathias mutisi. Linda epäröi hetken ja sanoi sitten:

"Olisin pyytänyt sinua mukaan, jos lippuja saisi."

Mathiaksen ilme kirkastui jonkin verran.

"Ai. Ei se haittaa", hän totesi.

"Katsokin, että talo on pystyssä, kun palaan", Linda sanoi. Ääni kuulosti neutraalilta, mutta Mathias oli jo oppinut tunnistamaan nuo pienet vivahteet. Selkeää ironiaa.

"En minä varmaan enempää kuin yhden seinän räjäytä", hän naurahti. Linda tuhahti ja nousi ylös.

"Taidan mennä jo nukkumaan", hän totesi haukotellen.

"Ah, hyviä öitä sitten", Mathias toivotti. Linda seisoi vielä hetken aloillaan, kuin miettien jotakin, mutta hävisi sitten huoneeseensa.

Mathias jäi jalkeille vielä puoleksi tunniksi. Hän kuivasi astiat, latoi ne paikoilleen, kävi huuhtaisemassa kasvonsa viilelällä vedellä ja painui sitten sänkyyn.

Vastoin kaikkia odotuksia Mary ilmestyi hänen mieleensä ensimmäistä kertaa viikkoon. Mathias pyöri valveilla muistellen heidän yhteisiä hetkiään, miettien, mitä Mary mahtoi tehdä nyt, oliko tämä puhunut totta sanoessaan että vauvan isä auttoi häntä... Ajatteliko hän koskaan Mathiasta?

Mathias nousi istumaan sänkynsä laidalle. Hän nojasi kyynärpäillä polviinsa ja keinahteli edestakaisin muistellen sitä, kun näki Maryn ensi kerran. Mieleen pujahti myös ensitapaaminen Lindan kanssa, ja äkkiä Mathias tajusi vertailevansa noita kahta hetkeä. Oliko hän tuntenut jotain erityistä? Rakastunut ensi silmäyksellä, tajunnut, ettei enää tarvistisi etsiä 'sitä oikeaa'?

Maryyn hän oli ihastunut heti.

Lindan nähdessään hän oli ollut vielä liian hajalla ajatellakseen mitään sellaista. Tilanne saattoi olla edelleen sama...

Mathias kellahti takaisin kyljelleen ja vaipui uneen saamatta ajatuksistaan lainkaan selvää.

* * *

Linda havahtui aamuyöstä äkilliseen ääneen. Hän oli täysin unenpöpperössä eikä meinannut tajuta, mikä vuorokaudenaika oli, pitäisikö nousta vai jatkaa unia... Ja mikä hänet edes oli herättänyt?

Nyt se kuului taas. Mathiaksen huoneesta. Linda nousi ylös ja hiipi painamaan korvansa miehen oveen. Mathias mutisi ilmeisesti unissaan jotakin sekavaa. Linda erotti vain yhden selvän sanan.

"Mary...!" Mathias vaikersi mutinan sekaan. Linda säpsähti ja vetäytyi pois ovelta. Hetken hän mietti, menisikö herättämään toisen.

Ei. Ei varmasti menisi. Oli Mathiaksen uni millainen tahansa, hän ei halunnut kuulla sitä. Linda hiipi takaisin omaan huoneeseensa, sulki oven ja lysähti sängylleen. Hänen teki mieli itkeä kunnolla. Vaikkei siihen ollut edes mitään järkevää syytä.

Loppujen lopuksi hän nukahti kasvot vääntyneenä irveeseen – mutta silmät kuivina.


	5. Hymyilyä

Alussa pätkä Bruno Marsin kappaleesta Just the way you are.

* * *

_**And when you smile**_

_**The whole world stops and stares for a while**_

* * *

Koska seuraava päivä oli lauantai, he molemmat nukkuivat omalla mittapuullaan pitkään. Linda heräsi kymmeneltä, lojui sängyssä puoli tuntia ja hipsi sitten keittämään kahvia. Mathias nukkui yhä, tai ei ainakaan ollut ilmestynyt huoneestaan. Linda haki kaikessa rauhassa lehden ja asettui keittiöön lukemaan sitä hiljaisuudesta nauttien.

Ainoa ongelma oli, ettei hän enää nauttinut siitä. Hän kaipasi jotakuta puhumaan, vähintäänkin jonkun hengitystä kuultavakseen. Eikä hän voinut olla miettimättä Mathiaksen unta. Mitä siinä oli tapahtunut? Oliko se ollut painajainen vai hyvä uni? Miksi mies oli huutanut juuri Marya? Sen eilisiltaisen, ihmeellisen hetken jälkeen, hetken, jonka Linda oli melkein ajatellut... Ei. Hänen pitäisi tehdä tälle tilanteelle jotakin ja äkkiä.

Samassa kuului aukeavan oven raksahdus ja Mathias ilmestyi huoneestaan hiukset pörrössä, silmät vielä unesta sameina ja suu levinneenä haukotukseen.

"Huomenta", Linda sanoi tyynesti kääntäen katseensa taas lehteen.

"Huaah... Huomenta", Mathias mutisi haukotuksensa perään ja istahti pöydän ääreen. Hän hieraisi silmiään väsyneen näköisenä.

"Nukuitko hyvin?" Linda kysyi kohottamatta katsettaan.

"Mhh... En kovin", Mathias mutisi. "Näin liikaa unia."

"Hyviä vai pahoja?"

"Sekä että. En kai minä herättänyt sinua? Puhuin joskus pienenä unissani, niin ei ole kyllä käynyt pitkään aikaan, mutta..."

"En minä ainakaan kuullut mitään", Linda valehteli ilmeenkään värähtämättä. Hän nousi ylös ja avasi kaapin oven.

"Otatko kahvia?"

"Voisin vaikka ottaa, kiitos", Mathias mumisi. Linda kaatoi kuumaa, mustaa nestettä omansa lisäksi toiseenkin mukiin ja työnsi sen Mathiaksen eteen. Tämä tiputti sekaan pari sokeripalaa ja kulautti puoli kupillista kerralla. Linda siemaili omaansa kaikessa rauhassa, jatkaen samalla lehden selailua.

"Niin olitko sinä tänään menossa sinne teatteriin?" Mathias kysyi hörpittyään loputkin kahvistaan.

"Olen", Linda vastasi tyynesti.

"Mihin aikaan?"

"Se alkaa viideltä ja loppuu puoli kahdeksan."

"Selvä..."

"Mitä sinä aiot tehdä?"

"Mietittiin Timin kanssa baari-iltaa... Ei mitään kännäyksiä ole suunnitelmissa, kunhan vain vähän kartoitettaisiin tämän paikan meninkiä."

Linda nyökkäsi. Hänen ilmeestään ei voinut päätellä mitään.

"Onko se ok?"

"En kai minä sitä päätä."

"Silti!"

"Niin kauan kun ette hankkiudu hankaluuksiin."

"Hyvä", Mathias hymyili. "Yritetään selvitä ongelmitta."

Linda nyökkäsi ja nousi ylös. Hän laittoi kahvikuppinsa tiskialtaaseen ja hävisi huoneeseensa. Mathias katsoi hämmentyneenä hänen peräänsä. Miksi Linda oli taas kylmempi kuin aikoihin? Mathias itse oli ajatellut...Eilisen jälkeen... Mutta ehkei Linda ollut tuntenut samoin.

Mathias päätti lopettaa turhat mietteet. Hän vaihtoi vaatteet ja käveli ulos. Pureva syystuuli iski vasten kasvoja ja jäädytti paljaat sormet. Mathias ei välittänyt vaan lähti juoksemaan tasaista tahtia.

Hän viipyi ulkona yli kaksi tuntia. Auringonvaloon oli jo ilmestynyt viileämpi sävy, kun hän palasi kotiin. Linda oli yhä huoneessaan. Mathias istui television ääreen tuijottamaan jonkin poliisisarjan toista jaksoa. Ensimmäinen oli ilmeisesti ollut melko tapahtumantäyteinen, sillä hän ei tajunnut juonesta mitään. Siihen saattoi kyllä vaikuttaa sekin, että television sijaan hän keskittyi kuuntelemaan mahdollisia ääniä Lindan huoneesta.

Mitään ei kuulunut ennen kuin Linda astui itse ulos. Hän asteli kylpyhuoneeseen pieni pussukka ja jokin sininen mytty kainalossaan ja lukitsi oven vilkaisematta Mathiasta koko aikana. Pian kuului jo lattialle valuvan veden lotinaa. Mathias lisäsi tv:n äänenvoimakkuutta yrittäen keskittyä ruudussa näkyviin räjähdyksiin, ruumiisiin, kuulusteluihin ja verisiin jalanjälkiin. _Suureksi harmiksi _hän ei kuitenkaan onnistunut täysin välttymään ajatuksilta, joita suihkun kohina mieleen toi.

* * *

Linda kuivasi hiuksiaan pyyhe ympärilleen kiedottuna. Kuivaajan kevyt hurina ei riittänyt peittämään Mathiaksen katsoman ohjelman ääniä. Linda huokaisi syvään keskittyen hiustensa setvimiseen eikä ajattelemiseen. Yritys ei onnistunut kovinkaan hyvin. Hänestä tuntui, kuin nämä lähes kaksi kuukautta olisi pyyhitty pois. Kaikki oli aivan kuin Mathiaksen muuttaessa tänne. Ei sen pitäisi tuntua näin ikävältä... Linda ravisti päätään. Hänen pitäisi oikeasti lopettaa tämä. Jos vaikka... Niin hän tekisi.

Linda kaivoi tyytyväisenä harvat meikkinsä esiin ja alkoi sutia niitä kasvoihinsa. Lopputulos oli hänen itsensä mielestä ihan siedettävä. Hän tiputti pyyhkeen lattialle ja veti alusvaatteet ylleen. Sitten vielä mekko... Hän oli ostanut sen pari vuotta aieammin Emilin ylioppilasjuhliin eikä käyttänyt kertaakaan sen jälkeen. Mekko oli himmeästi hohtelevaa, tummansinistä kangasta, siinä oli puolipitkät, kapeat hihat ja nilkkoihin asti ylettyvä helma. Kaula-aukko oli hitusen leveämpi kuin Lindan normaalisti käyttämissä puseroissa, muttei mitenkään säädytön. Linda silmäili mekkoa kriittisesti. Ei huomattavia ryppyjä eikä tahroja, puku näytti oikeastaan käyttämättömältä. Hän vetäisi syvään henkeä ja kiskoi mekon ylleen. Hihat suoriksi, helma laskeutui siististi, noin... Valmista. Linda vilkaisi pikaisesti peiliin, pyyhkäisi hiussuortuvan silmiltään ja astui sitten ulos kylpyhuoneesta.

Mathias havahtui oven kolahdukseen ja käännähti äänen suuntaan. Hänen onnistui juuri ja juuri estää suutaan loksahtamasta auki. Ja jostakin syystä nielaiseminen tuntui ihan hyvältä idealta...

Hän oli pitänyt Lindaa sievänä siitä lähtien, kun näki tämän ensi kertaa. Mutta tuo olento, joka seisoi niin pienen matkan päässä kasvoillaan tuttu, tyhjä ilme... Mathias ei saanut silmiään siitä irti. Hän ei olisi koskaan osannut edes kuvitella mitään kauniimpaa. Linda näytti joltakin satujen maasta tupsahtaneelta, siivettömältä keijukaiselta. Mathias nielaisi toistamiseen miettien, mitä sanoa.

"Näytät hyvältä", hän totesi lopulta ja virnisti peittääkseen hämmennyksensä. Lindan kasvoilla välähti hymy, jonka hän kyllä piilotti äkkiä, mutta Mathias ehti huomata sen.

"Kiitos. Minä... Minä taidan tästä lähteä", Linda totesi ja veti takkinsa ylleen. "Muista ottaa avain jos lähdet. Minulla saattaa mennä myöhään, sen teatterin jälkeen on vielä jotkin juhlat, en tosin ole vielä varma menenkö..."

"Selvä juttu", Mathias keskeytti rauhallisesti. "Nähdään sitten vissiin vasta aamulla?"

"Luultavasti. No, hei sitten", Linda huikkasi tyynesti ja stui ulos. Mathias käänsi katseensa takaisin televisioon, mutta keskittyi siihen vielä vähemmän kuin aiemmin.

Hän oli nyt täysin varma, että tunsi Lindaa kohtaan jotain muutakin kuin pelkkää ystävyyttä. Nainen oli näyttänyt äsken kauniimmalta kuin kuvitella saattoi... Ja silti Mathias tajusi, että piti tästä kenties vielä enemmän aivan tavallisissa vaatteissa, ilman juhlameikkiä. Onnistuisikohan hän koskaan sanomaan sitä... Mathias huokaisi syvään.

"Linda!" lyhyt, vaaleahiuksinen mies huikkasi viereisen talon eteen parkkeeratusta autosta, Linda kopisteli koroillaan auton luokse ja kömpi takapenkille.

"Miten matka meni?" hän kysyi tyynesti.

"Minulla ainakin oli kivaa", mies, Tino totesi. "Ja Berwaldilla varmaan myös?"

Autoa ajava, pitkä ja vakava mies nyökkäsi.

"Miten sinä olet pärjäillyt?" Tino kysyi yrittäen vilkuilla Lindaa peilin kautta.

"Ihan hyvin."

"Onko ollut yksinäistä ilman Emiliä?"

"Oikeastaan... No, olisi ollut, mutta äiti järjesti minulle kämppäkaverin. Hänen tuttunsa poika. Muutti Kööpenhaminasta tänne opiskelemaan. Vuoden minua vanhempi."

"Ai? Millainen hän on?" Tino kysyi hämmentymättä tai ainakaan näyttämättä sitä. Linda kohautti harteitaan.

"Perus tanskalainen. Pitkä, vaalea pirteä."

"Hyvällä vai pahalla?"

"Ihan hyvällä kai. Ei mitään suurempia ongelmia ole ilmennyt."

"Ei ongelmia.. Entäs muuta?" Tino kysyi ilkikurisesti hymyillen. Lina rypisti kulmiaan.

"Tino, jos meinaat, että..."

"Joo, sori, sori, sukuvika", Tino nauroi. "Lizzy – siis se minun serkkuni – oli kanssa käymässä Ruotsissa... Tiedäthän sinä millainen hän on, näkee suhteita joka puolella."

"Muttei silti tajunnut..." Berwald mumisi yllättäen Tino naurahti punastuen hienoisesti.

"Ihme kyllä."

"Mitä te tarkoitatte?" Linda kysyi, vaikka oli lähes varma vastauksesta.

"No... Tuota... Me..." Tino mutisi. Linda oli vähällä hymyillä.

"Anna tulla."

"Siis. Tota. Minä ja... Saatiin puhuttua asiat selviksi", Tino selitti vilkaisten ujosti Berwaldiin päin. Tämä irrotti toisen kätensä ratista ja laski sen Tinon polvella lepäävän käden päälle.

"Onneksi olkoon", Linda sanoi neutraaliin sävyyn, vaikka olikin onnellinen ystäviensä puolesta. Ja sitä paitsi hän oli korviaan myöten täynnä noiden molempien valitussessioita siitä tykkääkö se nyt minusta vai jostain muusta vai...

"Saatte olla onnellisia ettei Elizaveta huomannut", Linda totesi.

"Totisesti", Tino huokaisi. "Sen jälkeen ei olisi ollut hetken rauhaa."

Pian auto pysähtyi teatterin pihaan. Kolmikko asteli ulos Tinon kevyen rupattelun saattamina. Teatterin aula alkoi olla jo lähes täynnä, mutta ihmiset alkoivat siirtyä katsomoon miltei heti heidän saavuttuaan. Linda vaihtoi huomaavaisesti paikkaa Tinon kanssa päästäen tämän Berwaldin viereen ja istui itse vielä sillä hetkellä tyhjän penkin viereen. Heidän paikkansa olivat hyvät, lähes keskellä riviä eikä edes kovin korkealla.

"Linda?" joku sanoi äkkiä. Linda käännähti äänen suuntaan ja havaitsi yhden kanssaan samalla vuosikurssilla olevista opiskelijoista.

"Hei, Thomas", hän tervehti tyynesti.

"Kiva nähdä täällä sentään joku tuttu", Thomas virnisti. "Sain tämän lipun serkultani ja luulin jo, etten tuntisi ketään..."

Linda nyökkäsi katsellen jo lavalle päin. Thomas jatkoi puhettaan merkityksettömistä asioista ja Linda lakkasi pian kuuntelemasta. Hän piti Thomasia melko tylsänä ja itsekeskeisenä ihmisenä, eikä yllättynyt kun jokainen lause tuntui alkavan 'minä' tai 'minun', tai kun tämä hiljeni vasta esiripun auetessa.

* * *

Mathias lähti seitsemän tienoilla ulos. Hän oli sopinut tapaavansa Timin eräässä pienessä baarissa melko lähellä asuntoaan. Hollantilainen löytyikin yhdestä pöydästä kaksii oluttölkkiä edessään, toinen puolillaan, toinen avaamattomana.

"Terve, hurmuripoju", hän virnisti Mathiaksen lysähtäessä istumaan. "Tuo on sinulle", hän lisäsi tönäisten täyttä tölkkiä Mathiasta kohti. Tämä avasi sen saaden aikaan kunnon sihahduksen ja hörppäsi suoraan tölkin reunasta.

"No? Miten tänään meni?" Tim uteli.

"Huonosti", Mathias huokaisi. "Ihan kuin olisin vasta muuttanut sinne. Emme puhuneet oikeastaan mitään. Ja sitten Linda lähti teatteriin... Ihan johonkin kutsuvierasjuttuun, oli saanut liput kaveriltaan, ja hän näytti... No, upealta."

"Ja mitä sinä teit? Lankesit polvillesi ja tunnustit palavan rakkautesi?" Tim vinoili.

"Sanoin, että hän näyttää kivalta."

"Oijoi", Tim mutisi pudistellen päätään. "Se ei nyt riitä. Mitä sanaa sinä tarkalleen ottaen käytit? Kivaa?"

"Taisin sanoa että hyvältä."

"Voi meidän pientä hurmuripojua. Sinun olisi pitänyt sanoa vähintään seksikäs. Teitkö sinä mitään?"

"Istuin sohvalla."

"Mat! Typerys!"

"Yllätyin."

"Voi herranjestas, näet elämäsi naisen oikein juhlakuntoon laittautuneena ja sitten sanot vain että hän näyttää hyvältä! Eikö tullut mitään muuta mieleen?"

Mathias virnisti. "Tulihan minulle... Mutta sitten hän olisi kyllä motannut minua."

"Parempi sekin. Hän olisi sentään tiennyt että sinä haluat sänkyyn hänen kanssaan."

"Tim!" Mathias protestoi.

"Luen ilmeitäsi. Opettele hillitsemään niitä, jos et halua että jokainen tietää täsmälleen mitä sinulla on mielessäsi."

"Ja pah, en minä nyt niin selvästi ilmeile..."

"Ai et vai?"

"Sinä tajuat vain koska olet tuntenut minut niin pitkään."

"Eli myönnät että olin oikeassa?" Tim virnisti.

"Minä en olisi ehkä sanonut sitä juuri noin..."

"...mutta se on totta."

"En kommentoi."

"Ilmeesi kommentoi."

"Turpa kiinni", Mathias sanoi ystävälliseen sävyyn. Tim nuarahti ja kaivoi tupakan taskustaan. Se ei ainakaan Mathiaksen silmiin näyttänyt täysin normaalilta...

"Hei, Tim. Oletko ihan varma?"

"Varma mistä?"

"Että tuo on järkevää. Sisätiloissa."

"En", hollantilainen totesi leppoisesti. "Mutta sama se."

Mathias huokaisi.

"Taidan hakea toisen oluen", hän totesi kun Tim keskittyi "tupakkaansa" silmät ummessa.

"Hei, kuule Tim", Mathias aloitti kohta.

"Hmm..."

"Olet ollut kumman pirteää viimeaikoina."

"Ehkä sinä olet niin hauskaa seuraa, hurmuripoju", Tim mumisi silmät yhä ummessa.

"Tai ehkä jotain on tapahtunut?"

Tim raotti silmiään. "Vihjaatko sinä jotain?"

"Een toki... Kunhan mietin..."

"Voin kertoa, ettei ole tapahtunut mitään mitä sinä kuvittelet."

"Ai ei vai? Mistä sitten hyväntuulisuus?"

"Olen vähentänyt kamaa."

"Varmasti", Mathias totesi ivallisesti vilkaisten Timin suupielessä roikkuvaa savuketta.

"Oikeasti. Tämä on ensimmäinen kahteen viikkoon."

"Miksi sitten niin?"

"Minä... No, löysin polkupyöräni autotallin perukoilta. Minähän kilpailin joskus teininä..."

"Ja?"

"Ajattelin aloittaa taas uusiksi. Enemmän pyöräilystä saa hupia kuin huumeista", Tim totesi kohauttaen harteitaan. "Naura rauhassa, mutta minä en kaipaa mitään muuta."

"En minä naura."

"Haluaisit."

"En. Se on oikeasti hienoa. Olisi hyvä, jos pääsisit kokonaan irti noista... Oletko harkinnut katkaisuhoitoa?"

"Yritän ensin itse."

"Okei..."

"Tajuan kyllä, että se on vaikeaa", Tim mutisi vetäen savua keuhkoihinsa. "Mutta jos onnistuisin tiputtamaan edes kertaan kuukaudessa tai jotain..."

"Kuulostaa hyvältä."

Tim sulki taas silmänsä. Mathias hörppi toisen tölkillisensä loppuun ja päätti lopettaa sen jälkeen. Tim imi savukettaan kunnes jäljellä oli vain tynkä ja venytteli sen jälkeen raukeana.

"Paljonko kello on?" hän mutisi.

"Vähän yli yhdeksän."

"Mmh... Väsyttää ihmeen paljon siihen nähden..."

Mathias haukotteli. "Sama täällä..."

"Jos ollaan tylsiä ja järkeviä aikuisia ja lähdetään?" Tim ehdotti. Mathias myöntyi ja he siirtyivät ulos.

"No, älä luovuta, hurmuripoju", Tim totesi risteyksessä. "Vielä se söpöläinen on sinun."

Mathias pärskähti. "Hienoa. Muista sinäkin mitä sanoit."

"Yritetään..."

"Nähdään maanantaina."

"Nähdään!" Tim huikkasi ja lähti suuntaansa. Mathias jatkoi kohti kotian. Ikkunat olivat pimeinä; Linda ei kaiketi ollut tullut vielä. Aavistus varmistui Mathiaksen astuessa tyhjään asuntoon. Hän napsautteli valot päälle ja kaivoi jääkaapista jotakin naposteltavaa. Hetken mielijohteesta hän teki leivän, jonka asetti kannen alle Lindan paikalle. Hän mietti pitkään, kirjoittaisiko jonkin lapun, mutta jätti sen sitten tekemättä. Hän hieraisi silmiään ihmetellen väsymystä, mutta päätti sitten alistua sille ja pujahti peiton alle.

* * *

Linda avasi asunnon oven tuntia myöhemmin. Hän oli väsynyt ja hänen päätään särki Thomasin tauottoman juttelun takia. Teatteriesitys oli kyllä ollut hyvä, ja juhlatkin olisivat voineet olla mukavat... Jos Thomas olisi ollut edes sekunnin hiljaa.

Linda ripusti takkinsa naulaan ja veti kengät jaloistaan. Lattia tuntui ihanan tasaiselta ilman korkoja. Hän hiipi keittiöön ja havaitsi Mathiaksen tekemän leivän. Pieni hymy levisi Lindan huulille. Hänen teki melkein mieli herättää Mathias vain kiittääkseen tätä... Tai valittaaksen Thomasista... Tai oikeastaan ihan ilman syytä.

Linda pudisteli päätään ajatuksilleen haukkaillen samalla leipää. Hän pakottautui muistelemaan teatteria suihkun ja vaatteidenvaihdon ajaksi, eikä päästänyt Mathiasta mieleensä edes päästyään huoneeseensa. Onneksi uni tuli nopeasti.

* * *

Niin joo, on ne kommentitkin ihan kivoja jos joku nyt sattuu tätä lukemaan :)))


	6. Musiikkia

_**Odottaa jaksaisitko vaan  
Hän saapuu aikanaan**_

* * *

Linda havahtui aamulla jälleen kerran ennen Mathiasta. Sadepisarat napsahtelivat ikkunalasiin ja ulkona näytti niin kylmältä, että Lindaa paleli peiton allakin. Hän kääriytyi täkkiinsä ja vaelsi keittämään kahvia. Kylmyys ei silti helpottanut, päätä särki ja olo tuntui tukkoiselta. Linda joi kolme kupillista kahvia ja asettui sitten tuijottamaan televisiota neljännen kanssa. Hän paleli enemmän kuin aikoihin. Peitto ei tuntunut lämmittävän yhtään, kahvikin vain poltteli kurkkua tuomatta lämmöntunnetta.

"Huomenta", kuului Mathiaksen ääni hänen selkänsä takaa.

"Huomena", Linda raakkui. Hän säpsähti itsekin äänensä käheyttä. Mathias istui nojatuoliin rypistäen otsaansa.

"Oletko kunnossa?" hän kysyi. Linda nyökkäsi.

"Näytät kipeältä."

"Olen ihan kunnossa", Linda kähisi ja yskäisi. Mathias tuhahti ja nousi ylös. Hän asetti kätensä Lindan otsalle saaden tältä terävän mulkaisun.

"Tulikuuma", Mathias totesi. "Onko täällä jossain kuumemittaria?"

Linda nyökkäsi ja neuvoi, mistä sellainen löytyisi. Mathias haki mittarin ja ojensi sen Lindalle.

"Mittaa kuumeesi", hän komensi. Linda onnistui tuhahtamaan, mutta työnsi kuitenkin mittarin kainaloonsa.

_Piippiipiip! _se huusi minuutin kuluttua.

"38 ja puoli", Linda mutisi alistuneena.

" sinulla kylmä?"

"Vähän..."

Mathias naksautti kieltään ja hävisi huoneeseensa. Pian hän palasi mukanaan villapaita ja -sukat.

"Laita nuo päällesi", hän komensi. "Näytät jääkalikalta."

"Älä viitsi..."

"Nyt."

"Typerää..." Linda mutisi, mutta veti kuin vetikin itselleen aivan liian isot sukat jalkaan,

"Paita myös", Mathias sanoi hymyillen tyhjiksi jääville sukankärjille. Linda pudisti päätään. "Miksei?"

"Se on sinun..."

Mathias naurahti. "Mutta se on puhdas. Ja lämmin. Sitä paitsi, en tiedä missä sinä pidät omiasi enkä ao päästää sinua etsimään."

Linda irvisti väsyneesti ja veti paidan ylleen. Se oli aivan liian iso, mutta tosiaan lämmin, ja tuoksui puhtaalta ja samaan aikaan... Joltakin määrittelemättömältä mutta miellyttävältä, jonka hän osasi yhdistää vain Mathiakseen.

"Alkaako tulla lämpimämpi?" Mathias virnisti. "Vai tarvitsetko vielä jotain...?"

"En tarvitse. Kiitos."

"Varmasti?"

"Ihan varmasti", Linda ilmoitti eleettömästi. Mathias hymähti miettien, oliko nainen tajunnut ehdotuksen koko sisällön... Silloin vastaus olisi tosin ollut varmaan vieläkin jyrkempi ei.

Vaikka olihan se totta, että toinen ihminen lämmitti tehokkaammin kuin mikään muu.

"Onko sinun nälkä?" Mathias kysäisi vielä. Linda pudisti päätään. "Okei, syön sitten yksin..." Mathias mutisi siirtyen keittiön puolelle. Hän pisteli poskeensa mansikkajugurtin ja istui sitten nojatuoliin kumartuen eteenpäin. Linda sulki turhautuneena silmänsä.

"Väsyttääkö?" Mathias hymyili. Linda nyökkäsi vain saadakseen hetken rauhan.

"Sinun varmaan kannattaisikin nukkua. Minä menen tekemään yhtä koulujuttua. Huuda, jos tarvitset jotain."

Linda nyökkäsi silmät ummessa ja Mathias hävisi huoneeseensa. Linda tajusi pian, ettei ollutkaan valehdellut väittäessään olevansa väsynyt. Jäsenet tuntuivat raskailta ja silmien avaaminen mahdottomalta. Ehkä hän voisi hetkeksi nukahtaa... Sohva oli pehmeä, hänen oli vihdoin lämmin ja Mathiaksen pusero tuoksui hyvältä. Liian hyvältä. Onnekseen Linda kuitenkin nukahti ennen kuin ehti pohtia asiaa tarkemmin.

Mathias herätti hänet parin tunnin päästä.

"Linda?"

"Mmmh..."

"Sinun pitäisi syödä jotain."

Linda pudisteli päätään selkeyttääkseen unisen mielensä.

"Mitä haluaisit?"

"Mitä vaan", Linda sanoi kohauttaen harteitaan. "Ei minulla ole edes nälkä."

"Onpas."

"Ei sinun tarvitse laittaa mitään."

"Mutta minä haluan", Mathias ilmoitti ja siirtyi keittiöön. Linda odotti puolisen tuntia ja sai sitten eteensä muutaman perunan sekä vielä höyryävää, punaista lohta. Hän silmäili annosta epäillen.

"Ei sitä myrkytetty ole", Mathias naurahti.

"En luota sinun kokkaustaitoihisi", Linda ilmoitti. Hän kävi sairaana helposti kärttyisäksi.

"Ota huomoon että asuin muutaman vuoden yksin. Kyllä siinä perusasiat oppii", Mathias totesi leppoisasti. Hän jäi katsomaan, kunnes Linda huokaisten työnsi haarukkansa kalaan.

"Tämähän on hyvää", nainen sanoi yllättyneenä. Mathias naurahti.

"Hyvä jos kelpaa."

Linda rykäisi aavistuksen nolostuneena äänensävystään. Hän alkoi haarukoida ruokaa suuhunsa tasaista tahtia. Mathias seurasi tyytyväisenä ja haki pian itselleenkin ruokaa. Heidän lopetettuaan hän kasasi astiat tiskialtaaseen.

"No, haluatko vielä nukkua, vai...?"

Linda kohautti harteitaan.

"Haluaisitko katsoa telkkaria? Tai lukea kirjaa?"

"Vaikka lukea", Linda totesi vilkaisten kirjahyllyyn.

"Mikä kirja?" Mathias kysyi pompahtae pystyyn."

"Tuo tummansininen. Ylähyllyllä."

Mathias nappasi hyllyn reunasta siniselkäisen kirjan, vilkaisi kansikuvan punaisina hehkuvia mansikoitaa ja ojensi sen sitten Lindalle. Tämä avasi kirjan suunnilleen puolivälistä ja alkoi lukea.

"Oliko se sinulla kesken?" Mathias kysäisi. Linda pudisti päätään kohottamatta katsettaan.

"Ja silti aloitat tuosta kohtaa?"

"Olen lukenut tämän monta kertaa", Linda mumisi. Mathias hiljeni jääden katselemaan Lindan lukemista. Hetken kuluttua hän venytteli ja nousi ylös.

"Haittaako, jos lähden pihalle?" hän kysyi. Linda pudisti päätään, joten Mahtias siirtyi eteiseen. Hän solmi kengännauhansa, veti takin ylleen ja pysähtyi vielä hetkeksi tarkkailemaan Lindaa.

"Tulen parin tunnin päästä. Soita, jos tulee jokin hätänä", hän huikkasi lopulta ja hävisi ovesta ulos. Linda huokaisi hilja ja jäätyään yksin keskittyi kirjaansa.

Mathiaksen palattua loppuilta kului samoissa merkeissä kuin aamupäiväkin. Linda luki kirjaa ja vastasi mahdollisiin kysymyksiin yhdellä sanalla. Mathias selaili muistiinpanojaan, teki niihin joitakin lisäyksiä, luki hetken hänkin ja enimmäkseen vain katseli Lindaa.

"Hmmh... Pitäisi varmaan mennä nukkumaan", Mahtias mutisi kymmenen aikoihin kohottaen katseensa kirjastaan. Vilkaistessaan Lindaa hän havaitsi, että tämä oli laskenut kirjansa pöydälle ja nukahtanut nojaten sohvan selkänojaan. Mathias hymyili jokseenkin hellyyttävälle näylle. Hän kumartui hetken mielijohteesta sipaisemaan Lindan poskea. Iho tuntui sileältä ja jo normaalilämpöiseltä, ei enää kuumeiselta. Hän etsiskeli hetken kuumemittaria ja löysi sen sitten lehtipinkan alta. Oli melkein sääli herättää Linda noin rauhallisesta unesta... Mutta pakko se oli tehdö. Hän ravisteli kevyesti Lindan hartiasta.

"Linda? Herätys!"

Linda raotti silmiään ja haukotteli.

"Mitä nyt..." hän mutisi.

"Kello on kymmenen. Tarkasta, onko sinulla vielä kuumetta."

"37,2", Linda mutisi mitattuaan kuumeen."

"Hyvä, se on laskenut... Mutta sinun kannattaa varmaan jäädä huomenna kotiin."

"Eikä! En minä voi!"

"Kyllä sinä voit. Ja nyt nukkumaan."

"Mutta –"

"Katsotaan sitten aamulla."

Linda tuhahti ja nousi sohvalta. Hän vaelsi huoneeseensa yhä täkkiinsä kääriytyneenä ja sulki oven. Mathias jäi tuijottelemaan suljettua ovea huokaisten sitten syvään.

* * *

"Linda, ajattele nyt järkevästi."

"Minähän ajattelen!"

"Sinä olet vielä kipeä."

"Mutta –"

"Jäät tänään kotiin."

"En voi!"

"Ellet suostu vapaaehtoisesti, minä jään vahtimaan."

Linda mulkoili Mathiasta kiukkuisesti yhä yöpuvussa ja peittoon kääriytyneenä. He olivat heränneet puolisen tuntia aiemmin ja väitelleet lähes koko ajan.

"Minä inhoan sinua!" Linda ärähti ja lysähti sitten sohvan nurkkaan. Mathiaksen ilme värähti hitusen.

"Suostutko?"

"Hyvä on", Linda huokaisi. "On sitten sinun vikasi kun opintoni menevät pieleen."

"Voin ottaa vastuun siitä", Mathias totesi hymyillen vinosti. Linda mökötti sohvalla kunnes ulko-ovi loksahti lukkoon. Vasta silloin hän kehtasi rentoutua. Kyllä hän tajusi, ettei ollut vielä koulukunnossa, mutta olihan sitä nyt vähän pitänyt vastaan väittää...

Päivä mateli hitaasti eteenpäin. Linda teki ylimääräisiä tehtäviä, katseli televisiota, luki, pyöri ympäri asuntoa. Hänen teki mieli mennä käymään Mathiaksen huoneessa, vaikkei siinä tietenkään ollut mitään järkeä. Eikä siinäkään, että sinne meneminen tuntui ahdistavalta... Tuskin sieltä sentään murhattujen rakastajattarien ruumiita löytyisi, Linda ajatteli ivallisesti muistellen vanhaa satua.

Mutta ei hän silti saisi mennä sinne. Jos Emil oli pienenä tullut Lindan huoneeseen hänen poissaollessaan, pikkuveli oli saanut kuulla kunniansa myöhemmin. Hän ei saisi mennä...

"Mitäs söpöläiselle kuuluu?" Tim kysyi Mathiakselta heidän jonottaessaan pituushyppypaikalle.

"Kipeänä."

"Jaa. Pahastikin?"

Mathias pudisti päätään. "Pelkkää flunssaa."

"Onko jotain tapahtunut?" Tim uteli vihjailevasti.

"No ei!"

"Milloin?"

"En minä tiedä!"

"Olen suoraan sanoen pettynyt sinuun. Perjantaina näytti niin hyvältä."

Mathias tuhahti.

"No näytti!"

"Ole nyt hiljaa."

"Miksi?"

"Miksiköhän..."

"Eikö ihan varmasti mitään ole tapahtunut?"

"Ei ole!"

"Eli se söpöläinen ei ole sanonut vihaavansa sinua ikuisesti aamen?"

"Ei..."

"Aistin piilottelua."

"Sanoi inhoavansa minua. Tänään aamulla Suutuksissaan koska kielsin häntä lähtemästä kouluun."

Tim purskahti nauruun. "Siinä tytössä tosiaan on pippuria... Mutta älä huoli, ei hän ollut tosissaan."

"Toivotaan..."

"Usko minua, hurmuripoju."

"Govert! Hyppäämään!"

Tim virnisti vielä Mathiakselle ennen kuin otti vauhtia. Hän päätyi hypyn jälkeen tyylikkäästi jaloilleen ja ansaitsi peukunnoston valvojalta. Mathias teki pian saman perässä lentäen vielä kymmenisen senttiä pidemmälle.

"Noin sinun pitäisi toimia sen tytön kanssa. Määrätietoisesti. Hankkia tavoite", Tim selosti pukuhuoneessa. Mathias pyöräytti silmiään.

"Oikeasti! Mitä sinä haluat siitä?"

"En minä tiedä."

"Juuri siinä on ongelma! Päätät nyt haluatko vain sanoa että tykkät hänestä, saada hänet rakastumaan itseesi, päästä sänkyyn vai suorilta avioliiton auvoiseen satamaan!"

"Tim..."

"Mieti sitä, hurmuripoju."

Mathias huokaisi syvään. "Mietitään."

Linda istui huoneensa lattialla tutkaillen vaatimatonta levypinoa. Hiljaisuus oli alkanut tuntua niin kummalliselta, että oli pakko saada jotain ääntä. Hän liu'utti sormeaan pitkin koteloiden selkiä lukien nimiä. Muutama äidin antama ikivanha iskelmä. Emililtä jäänyttä taloa tärisyttävää rockia. Lopulta Linda nappasi klassista musiikkia sisältävän CD:n ja asetti sen soittimeensa. Viulun ääni tulvahti huoneeseen peittäen hiljaisuudessa piileskelevän pelon. Linda ojentautui selälleen lattialle keskittyen kuuntelemaan. Aika kului, sävellys vaihtui toiseen. Käytävästä kuului askelia.

"Linda? Tulin kotiin", Mathias huhuili ovelta. Linda painoi nopeasti pause-nappia ja kömpi ylös.

"Hei", hän huikkasi ja siirtyi nojaamaan huoneensa ovenpieleen.

"Millainen kunto?" Mathias tiedusteli heti.

"Normaali. Menen huomenna kouluun."

"Selvä juttu", Mathias nyökkäsi. "Mitä sinä kuuntelit?"

Linda kohautti olkiaan. "Jotain vain."

"Tykkäät klassisesta?"

Linda nyökkäsi.

"Laita soimaan", Mathias pyysi. Linda istahti takaisin lattialle soittimen viereen ja napautti sen päälle. Mathias istahti ovensuuhun kuuntelemaan.

"Kuka?"

"Bach."

"Tuttu nimi."

"Sietää ollakin."

Mathias naurahti. "Tämä kuulostaa ihan hyvältä", hän totesi hetken päästä. Linda lisäsi äänenvoimakkuutta.

"Mathias?" hän sanoi hetken pohdittuaan.

"Mitä?"

"Tuota... Kiitos kun, äh, huolehdit minusta. Kielsit lähtemästä kouluun ja niin edelleen", Linda mutisi katse lattiassa. Mathiaksen kasvoille levisi aurinkoinen hymy.

"Ole hyvä vaan", hän totesi lämpimästi. Linda rykäisi helpottuneena siitä, että oli saanut kiitettyä ilman suurempian ongelmia. Ehkä hänkin vähitellen oppisi sanomaan sanottavansa... Hiljaisuutta oli jatkunut jo liian pitkään.

Suurta muutosta ei vielä sen viikon aikana näkynyt, mutta Linda yritti tosissaan puhua enemmän ja olla ystävällisempi. Mathiaksen puheiden sävy hänen ja Timin päivittäisissä keskusteluissa alkoi tämän johdosta olla toiveikkaampi. Ehkä hän vielä onnistuisi sanomaan sanottavansa...

* * *

Mjoo, tällaista. Alun lyriikat Johanna Kurkelan kappaleesta Sydän paikallaan.

Ja niin, Linda lukee Linda Olssonin (kaimansa! :D) kirjaa "Laulaisin sinulle lempeitä lauluja." Ihana kirja, mutta ehkä vähän aikuisempaan makuun.


	7. Kipua

Alun lyriikat The Rasmuksen biisistä Not like the other girls.

* * *

_**She has felt too much pain in her life**_

_**In her mind she's repeating the words**_

"Lindaa!"

Linda huokaisi syvään. Hän ei jaksaisi Thomasia vielä viikonloppunakin. Tämä oli siirtynyt miltei kaikilla luennoilla hänen viereensä ja puhunut hyödyttömiä koko ajan.

"Linda?"

"Hei", Linda alistui lopulta sanomaan. Thomas oli jo hänen vierellään ja näytti siltä, ettei aikonut kovinkaan pian poistua.

"Kiva nähdä tänäänkin!" Thomas sanoi lipevästi. Linda ei kommentoinut.

"Kuule, meillehän oli viikonlopuksi se raportti, ja minä en oikein ymmärrä sitä... Niin että voisitko sinä auttaa minua?"

Linda ei sanonut mitään.

"Kävisikö nyt heti?"

"Kai se käy", Linda huokaisi. Hän voisi neuvoa pari pikkujuttua ja ajaa Thomasin sitten tiehensä.

"Hienoa!" Thomas totesi jatkaen sitten pälpätystään.

"Minun kämppikseni on sitten kotona", Linda sanoi ilmeettömästi heidän saapuessaan perille.

"Ai..." Thomas mutisi mutristaen huuliaan.

"Hänen nimensä on Mathias", Linda kertoi tyynesti ihmetellen kasvoilleen kohoavaa kevyttä lämpöä. "Opiskelee palomieheksi. Vuoden meitä vanhempi."

"Ai. Okei. Onko teillä jotain...?"

"Ei! Ei ole. Olemme vain ystäviä", Linda selitti neutraloiden äänensävynsä nopeasti. Thomasin hymy leveni merkitsevästi.

"Ajattelinkin."

Linda puraisi huultaan avatessaan oven. Jokin tässä ei nyt tuntunut oikealta...

"Mathias? Tulin", Linda huikkasi astuessaan eteiseen Thomasin edellä. Mathias ilmestyi keittiöstä.

"Terve..." hän aloitti katsoen sitten kummastuneesti ensin Thomasta, sitten Lindaa.

"Mathias, tässä on Thomas. Kurssikaverini", Linda esitteli tyynesti. Thomas ja Mathias nyökkäsivät toisilleen, Mathias selvästi varutuneena. Kuin jonkin vanhan vaiston ohjaamana hän kartoitti nopeasti Thomasin ulkomuodon; mustat hiukset, melko kalpea, muutaman sentin lyhempi kuin hän – eli melko pitkä –, ei kovinkaan lihaksikas. Mathias siristi huomaamattaan silmiään.

"Thomas, minun huoneeni on tuossa. Voit mennä sinne", Linda sanoi osoittaen oveaan. Thomas harppoi sisään vilkaisten Mathiasta ylimielisesti.

"Linda? Kuka tuo on?" Mathias kysyi hiljaa heti oven sulkeuduttua.

"Kurssikaverini."

"Muuta?"

"Entä jos onkin?" Linda kysyi haastavaan sävyyn tietämättä itsekään miksi.

"No... Ei kai mitään. Kunhan mietin..."

"Se ei taida kuulua sinulle."

"Ei kuulukaan, minä vain..."

"_Toivattavasti_ sinua ei haittaa, että minäkin pyydän välillä jonkun tänne."

"Ei, ei..."

"Ja suosittelen vaikka kuuntelemaan musiikkia jos et halua kuunnella", Linda sanoi vihjaavaan sävyyn ja livahti sitten huoneeseensa. Mathia katsoi kummaksuen hänen peräänsä ja meni sitten omaan huoneeseensa sulkien oven huolellisesti takanaan. Hän päätti noudattaa Lindan neuvoa ja painoi radionsa päälle. Hän tunsi olonsa jotenkin petetyksi.

"Niin, se raportti..." Linda aloitti. Thomas hymyili hiukan häiritsevästi, mutta alkoi sitten kaivella laukkuaan ja istahti lattialle. Lindakin nosti paperinsa esiin ja alkoi selittää rauhallisella äänellä. Thomas kuunteli tehden välikysymyksiä viitisentoista minuuttia. Sitten hän laski kätensä Lindan käden päälle. Linda veti kätensä pois, muttei reagoinut muutoin vaan jatkoi selitystään tyynesti.

"Linda..." Thomas hymisi.

"Niin?"

Thomas hymyili tavalla, joka sai Lindan säpsähtämään. Hän nousi konemaisesti ylös ja Thomas seurasi perässä.

"Thomas, minä en –" hän aloitti, kun Thomas yhtäkkiä astui lähemmäs. Linda perääntyi pari askelta päätyen seinää vasten. Thomas siirtyi aivan hänen eteensä ja kohotti kätensä hänen leualleen tarttuen siitä teräksenlujalla otteella. Linda kohotti kätensä työntääkseen Thomasia kauemmas, mutta tämä tarttui toisella kädellään hänen ranteestaan.

"Irti", Linda komensi jäätävästi. Thomas pudisti päätään kumartuen lähemmäs, niin, että heidän nenänsä miltei koskettivat.

"Linda..." hän huokaisi. Linda nyrpisti nenäänsä Thomasin hengitysilman lehahtaessa kasvoilleen.

"Thomas", hän aloitti jäätävästi, "päästä –"

Linda joutui keskeyttämään kun Thomas painoi huulensa rajusti hänen omilleen. Hänen silmänsä revähtivät auki ja hän kohotti kuin refleksinä jalkaansa tavoitteenaan potkaista Thomasia, mutta tämä ehti painaa Lindan jalan tiukasti seinään omallaan. Linda yritti kääntää päätään, syöksyä sivuun, mitä vain päästäkseen pois, muttei onnistunut. Thomasin otteet olivat raudanlujat.

Samaan aikaan Mathiaksen radio hiljeni. Hän piti kättään yhä voluuminapilla kuunnellen tarkasti. Äsken oli kuulunut kevyt tömähdys... Mathias nousi kuin unessa ja astui käytävään Lindan oven taakse. Kahinaa. Vaatteiden kahinaa.

Thomas irrotti viimein Lindan leuasta ja nainen käänsi päänsä saman tien sivuun. Thomasin huulet liukuivat pitkin hänen poskeaan jättäen jälkeensä inhottavan kosteuden. Linda ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt sanoa mitään, kun Thomas jo iski kätensä hänen suulleen estäen puheen. Miehen toinen käsi väänsi Lindan käsivarren hänen oman selkänsä taakse, tiukasti jumiin seinää vasten. Toinen käsi vääntyi sinne myös, Lindan vastusteluista huolimatta. Thomasin toinen käsi kohosi sivelemään hänen solisluutaan ja samassa miehen suu puristui taas hänen omaansa vastaan.

Mathias kuuli ynähdyksen. Muminaa. Lisää kahinaa. Toinen tömähdys. Aavistettava, kostea vingahdus, joka sai hänen irvistämään.

"Thomas..."

Mathias säpsähti kuin häntä olisi pistetty neulalla. Lindan ääni kuulosti... Anovalta. Mathias ravisti päätään irve yhä kasvoillaan. Hän ei tosiaankaan halunnut kuulla tätä... Mutta ei kyennyt poistumaankaan.

Thomas sulki taas Lindan suun kosteilla huulillaan. Hänen kielensä lipoi Lindan huulia, mutta hän ei tehnyt sitä virhettä, että olisi työntänyt sen Lindan hampaiden ulottuville. Hänen kätensä liukui nyt pitkin Lindan paidan kaula-aukkoa. Ja siirtyi pian painamaan Lindan toista rintaa. Linda älähti kiukkuisesti Thomasin huulia vasten ja yritti entistä kovempaa työntää tämän pois. Hän onnistui kääntämään päänsä pois. Thomas läimäytti kätensä lujasti hänen kasvoilleen, niin lujasti että se sattui.

Mathias tuijotti ovea kuin transsissa, kuunnellen ääniä joilta toivoi välttyvänsä.

"Thomas", Linda sanoi. Mathias hämmästyi äänen kylmästä sävystä. Hän kuuli Thomasin ärähtävän matalasti, inhottavan intohimoisesti jotakin ja taas märän moiskauksen.

Thomas painoi suutaan tiukasti Lindan suuta vasten sivellen tämän rintoja toisella kädellään. Toinen kulkeutui Lindan paidanhelman alle ja alkoi nostaa sitä ylöspäin. Linda inahti säikähtäneenä ja kiskaisi päänsä sivuun.

"Mathias!" hän kirkaisi sadatellen päänsä sisällä, miksei ollut tajunnut huutaa tätä aiemmin.

Kun Mathias kuuli Lindan huutavan nimeään, hänen silmissään musteni. Hän syöksähti eteenpäin, kiskoi oven auki ja jäi tuijottamaan tilannetta sadasosasekunniksi.

Thomas irvisti pettynen vihaisesti. Mathiaksen silmät levisivät vaarallisesti, kun hän näki missä Thomasin kädet olivat.

Lindan ilme näytti kauhistuneelta, mutta Mathias ehti huomata helpotuksen joka naisen kasvoille levisi.

Hän tarttui tiukasti Thomasin puseron selästä ja kiskaisi tämän irti Lindasta. Thomas horjahti ja lennähti toista seinää vasten. Linda lysähti kalpena istumaan lattialle.

"Painu vittuun!" Mathias ärjäisi Thomasille. Thomas irvisti, vilkaisi Lindaa ja kohensi sitten ryhtiään.

"Painuisin", hän sanoi loihtien kasvoilleen hymyn, "jos sinä et olisi tiellä."

Mathias astahti askeleen lähemmäs näyttäen hyvin uhkaavalta.

"Ulos täältä. Nyt."

"Mitä jos en?"

"Sitten sinut täytyy heittää suoraan helvettiin", Mathias ärähti ja kohotti nyrkkiään. Thomas säpsähti ja livahti kuin livahtikin eteiseen Mathias tiukasti takanaan. Hän alkoi kiskoa kenkiä jalkohinsa irvistellen.

"Ulos", Mathias komensi. Thomas avasi suunsa, muttei ehtinyt sanoa mitään ennen kuin Mathias jo avasi oven ja heitti Thomasin toisen kengän ja takin rappukäytävään.

"Et koske häneen. Enää ikinä", Mathias sanoi vielä silmät leimuten ennen kuin paiskasi oven Thomasin perässä kiinni. Hän vetäisi syvään henkeä ja tajusi vapisevansa.

_Linda._

Mathias kiirehti äkkiä takaisin Lindan huoneeseen ja polvistui naisen eteen. Tämä istui edelleen kyyryssä selkä seinää vasten, kevyesti huohotten, itseään halaten ja silmät tyhjinä.

"Linda?" Mathias sanoi epäröiden. Linda sulki silmänsä.

"Ehtikö se... Tehdä jotain enempää?" hän jatkoi hapuillen sanoja.

Linda pudisti päätänsä.

"Heitin sen ulos", Mathias sanoi niin vakuuttavasti kuin kykeni. "Se ei tee sinulle enää mitään."

Linda avasi silmänsä katse yhä tyhjänä ja nousi ylös. Mathiaskin kohosi seisaalleen katsoen toista epäröiden.

"Olen kunnossa", Linda sanoi neutraalilla äänellä. "Voit mennä."

"Varmasti?"

"Varmasti."

"No, minä sitten... Menen.." Mathias mutisi ja astui ulos huoneesta hiuksiaan haroen.

"Mathias..." Linda sanoi äkisti. "Minä vain... Kiitos."

Mathias hymyili.

"Eipä mitään", hän totesi ja sulki oven. Omassa huoneessaan hän lysähti sängylleen makaamaan vapisten yhä hitusen.

Hän vihasi, vihasi, _vihasi _Thomasia. Pelkkä muisto näystä Lindan oven takana sai lihakset jännittymään ja kasvot vääntymään irvistykseen. Ja ne kädet... _Kukaan_ ei saisi koskea Lindaa sillä tavalla. Ainakaan jos tämä itse ei halunnut... Mitä jos Mathias ei olisi ollut kotona? Kuinka pitkälle Thomas olisi päässyt? Mathias tunsi hikihelmet otsallaan ja ponnahti istumaan. Hän hautasi kasvot käsiinsä ja sulki silmänsä, mutta räväytti ne saman tien auki kun muisto äskeisestä hyökkäsi mieleen. Se tuntui syöpyneen hänen verkkokalvoilleen, ei suostunut häviämään, vaikka hän yritti muistella Thomasin pakokauhuista syöksymistä ulos. Onneksi se tyyppi ei ollut hangoitellut enempää vastaan... Ei sillä, Mathias olisi kyllä oikein mielellään vaikka murtanut Thomasin nenän.

Samassa kuului oven avaamisesta syntynyt kevyt raksahdus, muutama askel ja sitten toinen ovi. Mathias herkisti korviaan miettien, mitä Linda teki. Vastaus tuli alkavan veden lotinan myötä.

Linda seisoi suihkussa väristen kylmissään, vaikka vesi oli miltei kuumaa. Hän hankasi käsiään ja käsivarsiaan saippualla niin että ne punoittivat, vaahdotti hiuksensa, kuurasi suutaan kunnes kuivuneista huulista miltei valui verta. Hän tunsi olonsa kammottavan saastaiseksi vielä koko kehon saippuoinnin jälkeen. Hyi. Hyi. Hyi. Lindaa ällötti pelkkä ajatus siitä, että ylihuomenna hänen täytyisi olla samassa tilassa Thomasin kanssa. Ja Mathias ei olisi paikalla... Linda istuutui suihkun lattialle pää vasten polvia ja kädet hiuksissa. Häntä hävetti, ettei hän ollut kiittänyt sen paremmin. Jos Mathias olisi ollut jossain... Linda alkoi täristä vielä pahemmin. Hänen päähänsä syöksyi joukko muistoja tapahtumista, jotka hän oli luullut jo unohtaneena. Siitä oli kymmenen vuotta...

_Hämärä kuja, kylmä sadeverho, varjo joka piilotti vastaantulijan kasvot._

Linda rutisti kätensä nyt vasten sääriään niin, että siististi viilatut kynnet jättivät ihon kymmenen selkeää puolikuuta.

_Pelko, sydäntä repivä pelko... Kipu polvessa, jonka hän raapi asfalttiin juostessaan pakoon._

Nyt rauhoitut, Linda komensi itseään. Se oli jo mennyt ja pitäisi unohtaa. Ei ollut tapahtunut mitään. Ei mitään niin vakavaa, että sitä pitäisi edelleen muistella. Ei mitään. Huokaisten hän nousi ylös, hierasi suutaan vielä kerran ja käänsi sitten suihkun kiinni. Linda kietaisi pyyhkeen ympärilleen ja istahti pienelle jakkaralle kylpyhuoneessa. Mitä hänen pitäisi sanoa Mathiakselle? Miten hän kehtaisi vain istua syömään iltapalaa samaan pöytään tämän kanssa?

Ei mitenkään. Linda alkoi kuivata hiuksiaan päättäen vakaasti, ettei söisi mitään. Pelkkä ajatus jonkin laittamisesta suuhun inhotti. Hän veti ylleen pitkät, mustat housut ja pitkähihaisen poolopaidan. Ne päällä olo tuntui sentään suhteellisen turvalliselta. Hän vetäisi syvään henkeä ennen kuin avasi lukon ja astui ulos kylpyhuoneesta.

"Mathias?" Linda huikkasi epävarmasti miehen ovelta.

"Mmh?"

"Menen nukkumaan. Hyvää yötä."

"Ai, öitä..." Mathias mutisi hämmentyneenä; kello oli vasta kahdeksan. "Onhan kaikki ok?"

"On, on. Öitä."

Mathias vaelsi ympäri asuntoa, teki punnerruksia ja muita lihaskuntoharjoituksia kolme kertaa niin paljon kuin olisi pitänyt, selasi televisiokanavia yli sataan, yritti hetken lukea muttei kyennyt keskittymään mihinkään. Kymmeneltä hän meni suihkuun ja käänsi veden niin kylmälle että ihoa kipristeli selvittääkseen ajatuksensa. Sekään ei auttanut, eikä kuuma vesi liioin. Jaksamatta kuivata hiuksiaan hän rojahti sängylleen ja iski itseään pari kertaa nyrkillä päähän. Ei muuta vaikutusta kuin jyskyttävä päänsärky. Heti, kun Mathias sulki silmänsä, Lindan kauhistuneet kasvot ilmestyivät pimeyteen. Hän räväytti silmänsä auki ja painoi kasvonsa tyynyä vasten. Mielikuvitus ei vieläkään jättänyt rauhaan. Mathias ponnahti ylös, etsi kännykkänsä sekä kuulokkeet ja etsi soittimesta jonkin mahdollisimman rajun karjuntakappaleen. Jyskytys korvissaan hän onnistui vihdoin tyhjentämään mielensä. Muutaman kappaleen jälkeen hän tiputti kuulokkeet sänkynsä viereen ja vaipui viimein uneen.

Linda pyöri levottomana sängyssään. Hänen silmänsä olivat kiinni ja kasvot kostuneet kylmästä hiestä. Luomet räpsyivät vaistomaisesti silmien liikkuessa tahdottomasti.

_Perjantai-ilta. Sumuinen ja pimeä. Bergenin keskustan heikommin valaistu osa. Hän oli palaamassa kaverinsa kotoa. Tennareiden muovipohjat läpsyivät kosteaa, mustaa asfalttia vasten. Joku tuli vastaan. Se joku tarttui hänen ranteestaan kiinni. Hän yritti riuhtoa itseään irti, mutta vastaantulija oli jo aikuinen ja paljon vahvempi kuin pelkkä pelästynyt teinityttö. Hänet lennätettiin kerrostalon keltaiseksi rapattua seinää vasten. Hän yritti huutaa, muttei pakokauhultaan saanut ääntä tulemaan. Miehen käsi siveli hänen poskeaan ja hiuksiaan. Hän ei vieläkään nähnyt miehen kasvoja. Suuri, karkea käsi tuntui inhottavalta ja raapivalta. Hän halusi että se lähtisi pois. Hän halusi juosta. Lujaa. Kauas pois. Miehen käsi laskeutui hitaasti hänen ylävartalonsa poikki, pysähtyen hetkeksi hyväilemään rintoja, päätyen lopulta hameen vyötärönauhaan. Miehen peukalo sujahti hameen sisään. Hän älähtää säikähtäneesti ja äkkiä miehen nyrkkiin puristunut käsi iskee hänen kasvoihinsa. Kolmesti. Hänen silmistään tulvahtaa kyyneleitä mutta hän puristaa hampaansa yhteen. Miehen käsi laskeutuu nyt hänen reidelleen nostaen hameenhelmaa ylöspäin. Mies kohottaa viimein katseensa, ja hän näkee kasvot, joita ei tuntenut vielä silloin, mutta jotka nyt ovat porautuneet mieleen. Thomasin kasvot._

_Linda kirkaisi._

* * *

;_;

Suurkiitokset kommenteista **UtaChan**ille ja **Colorful Black**ille! :)


	8. Keijukaisia

_**Ei mitään hätää**_

_**se olen minä joka voi kuivata sun kyyneleet**_

* * *

Mathias ponnahti istualleen silmät auki rävähtäneinä. Huone oli pilkkopimeä, eikä hän meinannut hetkeen tajuta edes missä oli.

Uusi kirkaisu.

_Linda. _Ajatus hyökkäsi mieleen palauttaen tilanteen nopeasti. Mathias ponnahti ylös, kompuroi huoneen poikki ovelle, käytävään ja Lindan huoneeseen. Hän reväytti oven auki niin että se pamahti seinää vasten. Linda oli ilmeisesti vielä unessa, mutta piti käsiään kasvojensa edessä ja suutaan auki valmiina uuteen huutoon. Mathias syöksähti polvilleen sängn viereen ja tarttui Lindan käsiin.

"Linda, herätys!" hän kähisi saamatta kunnolla ääntä kurkustaan. Linda käänsi päänsä seinään päin ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin.

"Se on vain pahaa unta, heräisit nyt..." Mathias aneli nyt jo kuuluvammalla äänellä. "Herätys!"

Lindan silmät rävähtivät äkkiä auki. Niissä ei näkynyt heti ymmärrystä, vaan ainoastaan selkeää pakokauhua. Mathias piti yhä tiukasti Lindan käsistä, vaikka tämän sormien alkoi jo tehdä melkein kipeää. Hitasti niin Lindan kädet kuin kasvotkin alkoivat reuntoutua.

"Kaikki on hyvin", Mathias mutisi hieroen Lindan käsiä. Tämä säpsähti kääntäen katseensa Mathiakseen.

"Mitä...?" hän mutisi ääni käheänä.

"Näit pahaa unta. Huusit. Minä heräsin ja tulin tänne", Mathias selitti. "Muistatko, millaista unta...?" Hän hiljeni epävarmana. Lindan silmiin nousi taas paniikki ja hän kohosi istumaan rutistaen tiukasti Mathiaksen käsiä.

"Se oli vain unta", hän kuiskasi katsoen Mathiasta anovasti.

"Vain unta", Mathias vakuutti.

"Se... Minä... Muistan..." Linda mutisi hyvin hiljaa. Hän kohotti toisen kätensä poskelleen ja sävähti. Mathiaksen silmät suurenivat hänen havaitessaan mustelman Lindan sormien takana.

"_Löikö _se sinua?" hän puuskahti kauhistuneena. Linda nyökkäsi silmät tyhjinä. Mathias nousi pystyyn näyttäen lähes pelottavan vihaiselta.

"Minä... Minä... Voi helvetti", hän ärähti ja lysähti äkkiä taas polvilleen. "Linda."

Linda kääntyi Mathiakseen päin kuin unessa.

"Ei se ollut mitään", hän kuiskasi.

"Olipas!"

"Ei siihen verrattuna..."

Mathias tarttui Lindan käsiin vielä aiempaa lujemmin.

"Mihin verrattuna? Linda, mihin?"

Linda pudisti päätään ja veti kätensä pois.

"Kerro minulle. Ole kiltti."

"Siitä on jo kauan..."

"Kerro silti."

Linda hautasi kasvot käsiinsä ja veti polvensa koukkuun.

"Linda..."

"Mene pois."

"Mutta..."

"Kiitos kun herätit minut. Mene nyt vain pois."

"En."

"Menet."

"En muuten mene."

Linda mulkaisi Mathiasta terävästi ja lysähti sitten kyljelleen kasvot seinää päin. Hän painoi kädet korvilleen ja sulki silmänsä. Mathiaksen pyytelyt eivät saaneet enää minkäänlaista vastausta. Lopulta hän myöntyi huokaisten ja lähti.

Seuraava, tällä kertaa tyynyyn tukahdetuttu kirkaisi kuului jo puolen tunnin kuluttua. Mathias syöksähti saman tien Lindan huoneeseen; hän oli seissyt vartiossa oven takana.

"Mene pois!" Linda huusi rutistaen tyynyä kasvoilleen.

"Linda."

"Irti! Jätä minut rauhaan! Mene pois!"

"Linda, rauhoitu! Mathias tässä, minä en tee sinulle pahaa..."

"Pois- Mathias?"

"Niin. Ei mitään hätää."

Linda tuijotti Mathiasta silmät auki ja itkusta punoittaen. Äkkiä hän syöksähti ylös ja kietoi kätensä Mathiaksen kaulaan haudaten kasvonsa tämän olkaan. Mathias yllättyi eleestä mutta vastasi siihen nopeasti. Hän rutisti Lindan tiukasti itseään vasten kuiskallen tämän korvaan samaa, jatkuvaa litaniaa.

"_Kaikki on hyvin. Kukaan ei satuta sinua. Ei mitään hätää. Kaikki on hyvin."_

Linda nyyhkytti pää Mathiaksen olkaa vasten yli kymmenen minuuttia. Vasta sitten hänen itkunsa rauhoittui nikotteluksi ja lopulta tyrehtyi. Hän irrotti hitaasti otteensa ja pyyhki silmänsä.

"Kiitos", Linda kuiskasi. "Ja anteeksi."

"Ei mitään anteeksipyydettävää."

"Rauhoituin jo. Voit mennä nukkumaan. Anteeksi kun herätin", Linda mutisi nolostuneena.

"Varmasti?"

"Varmasti."

Mathias nousi epäillen ylös. Linda sulki vakuuttavasti silmänsä ja kierähti kyljelleen. Mathias peruutti huoneesta askel kerrallaan valmiina reagoimaan heti, jos Linda alkaisi panikoida uudestaan. Mikään ei kuitenkaan muuttunut. Hidastellen Mathias astui viimeisen askeleen ja painoi lopulta oven kiinni. Hän seisoi sen takana reilut kymmenen minuuttia kuunnellen tarkasti. Ei muuta kuin rauhallista hengitystä. Mathias sulki silmänsä ja veti syvään henkeä. Hän ryömä lopulta omaan sänkyynsä, mutta pyöri säpsähdellen hereillä vielä tunnin.

* * *

Aamulla herätessään Lindan mieleen nousi ensimmäisenä edellinen päivä. Hänen vartalonsa jännittyi paniikkitilaan jo ennen kuin aivot jo kunnolla havahtuivat ja kertoivat, ettei mitään pelättävää ollut. Mathias oli täällä... Niin, Mathias. Linda hautasi nolona kasvot käsiisä, kun yö palautui mieleen. Hän oli ollut aivan liian uninen ja peloissaan. Ei hän muutoin olisi alkanut parkua Mathiaksen olkaa vasten... Linda tunsi kevyen punan nousevan poskilleen kun hän muisti, miten turvallisilta Mathiaksen vahvat kädet olivat tuntuneet hänen ympärillään. Ja miten kammottavalta maailma niiden ulkopuolella.

Linda nousi äkkiä ylös ettei ajattelisi enempää. Kahvia. Hän tarvitsi kahvia. Paljon. Ja nyt. Hän vaeli keittiöön ja latasi kahvinkeittimen pikavauhtia. Sen porina toimi kuin rauhoittava lääke; lihakset rentoutuivat, hengitys rauhoittui. Ja sitä paitsi kahvi oli hyvää ja kuumaa ja mustaa ja ihanaa. Maailma alkoi palata raiteilleen.

...vain syöksähtäkseen niiltä saman tien. Mathias ilmestyi keittiöön hiukset vielä normaalia pörröisempinä ja silmät puoliavoimina. Linda havaitsi käsiensä tärisevän sen verran, että tuntui paremmalta laske kahvikuppi pöydälle. Hän yskäisi hiljaa.

"Huomenta", hänen onnistui sanoa suhteellisen normaaliin sävyyn.

"Huomenta..." Mathias mumisi haukotellen. Hän kaivoi kaapista kupin ja kaatoi sen täyteen kahvia, jonka hulautti yhdellä kulauksella irvistäen lopuksi.

"Saitko nukuttua vielä sitten...?" hän kysyi epäröiden.

"Sain. Anteeksi kun herätin."

"Ei se mitään, hyvä jos nukuit vielä..."

"Nukuitko sinä?"

"Jotenkuten", Mathias mutisi. "Sinä et varmaan halua kertoa, mistä näit unta?"

"En", Linda vastasi tiukasti.

"Vaikka minä pyytäisin?"

"Minä en haluan puhua siitä."

"Puhuminen saattaa helpottaa. Minun oloni helpottui, kun kerroin sinulle... No, Marysta", Mathias mutisi. Linda vilkaisi sitten häntä huokaisten syvään.

"Sekoitin vain yhden lapsuuden tapahtuman siihen eiliseen."

"Minkä tapahtuman?"

"Minut yritettiin raiskata kun olin 12", Linda sanoi silmät ja ääni tyhjänä. Mathias puristi kätensä nyrkkiin.

"Yritettiin?" hän sihautti hampaidensa välistä. Linda nyökkäsi katse kahvikupissa. Mathias vetäisi syvään henkeä ja pakottautui avaamaan nyrkkinsä.

"Linda."

"Mm?" Linda ynähti.

"Minä... Minä en... Minä lupaan listiä jokaisen, joka yrittää tehdä sinulle pahaa. En anna kenenkään koskea sinuun. En ikinä."

Linda räpäytti silmiään katsoen yllättyneenä Mathiakseen. Tämän raivokas ilme sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa jotenkin vaivaantuneeksi. Ja samalla kevyeksi. Turvalliseksi.

"Mathias..." hän aloitti hieman epäröiden.

"Jos jotain tapahtuu... Jos se yrittää jotain huomenna... Kerro minulle. Heti."

"Kerron. Minä... Kiitos."

Mathias puhalsi helpottuneesti ulos. Hänen kätensä tärisivät hiukan hänen kuvitellessaan Lindan unta. Kukaan, ei kukaan, saisi koskea hänen Lindaansa...

Hetkinen. Hänen? Kuinka niin hänen?

"Mathias?" Linda sanoi arkaan sävyyn.

"Mi-mitä?"

"Voitaisiinko puhua jostain muusta?"

"Ai, voidaan tietysti... Kuten?"

Linda kohautti harteitaan ja nousi kaataakseen itsellen uuden kupillisen kahvia. "Keksi sinä jotain", hän mutisi. Mathias vetäisi henkeä.

"Olisi minulla yksi aihe... Mutta... Äh, taidan jättää sen toiseen kertaan", hän totesi rohkeudenpuuskan loppuessa.

"Miksi?"

"Se... Tuota... Sanotaanko vaikka, että jokin kevyempi aihe sopisi varmaan paremmin."

"Ahaa. Sinä voit miettiä sillä aikaa kun käyn vaihtamassa vaatteet", Linda ilmoitti ja kääntyi selin niin, että Mathiaksen punastuminen jäi huomaamatta.

Mathias tuijotti tiukasti seinää kunnes Lindan ovi loksahti kiinni. Silloin hän lysähti pöytää vasten ja hakkasi otsaansa siihen muutamaan otteeseen.

Nyt. Lopetat. Lakkaa. Ajattelemasta. Häntä. Tuolla. Tavalla, Mathias hoki itselleen tiukkaan sävyyn. Hän on kiellettyä aluetta. Toipuu seksuaalisesta häirinnästä. Et ajattele häntä. Tai jos ajatteletkin, niin enintään vaatteet päällä. Ei ei ei...

Mathias kopautti otsansa vielä kerran pöytään.

"Mathias? Kaikki hyvin?" Linda kysyi tullessaan takaisin keittiöön. Mathias suoristi äkkiä selkänsä kasvot hitusen punertavina.

"On, on! Kunhan mietin..." hän sanoi yskäisten perään.

"Mietit mitä?"

"En mitään tärkeää..."

Linda kohotti epäillen kulmiaan mutta istui alas kyselemättä mitään.

"Tuotaa... Onko sinulla nälkä?" Mathias kysyi hetken päästä. Linda pudisti päätään.

"Jaa, no, ei sitten... Hmm... Mitä sinä aioit tehdä tänään?"

"En tiedä."

"Mentäisiinkö vaikka johonkin?"

Linda nyökkäsi ja vetäisi henkeä. "Minä voisin näyttää sinulle yhden paikan. Jos haluat, siis."

"Kuulostaa hyvältä! Nyt hetikö?"

Linda kohautti olkiaan. "Vaikka."

"Selvä! Minulla menee viisi minuuttia!" Mathias hihkaisi ja porhalsi huoneeseensa. Hän palasi lupauksensa mukaisesti tasan viiden minuutin kuluttua. Linda odotti jo eteisessä yllään tummanharmaa villakangastakki, pipo ja kaulahuivi.

"Siellä on kylmä", hän sanoi puolustelevaan sävyyn. Mathias hymähti ja otti hänkin paksumman takin.

"No? Mihin mennään?" Mathias kysyi kadulla. Linda ei vastannut ja Mathias hiljeni jokseenkin nolostuneena. Matka jatkui ja he kävelivät yhä kauemmas keskustasta. Mathiaksen mieleen kohosi lukuisia kysymyksiä, mutta hän pakottautui pysymään hiljaa.

Kun he saapuivat metsän reunaan, Linda pysähtyi ja kääntyi katsomaan Mathiasta.

"Minä en ole tuonut tänne ketään muuta kuin Emilin", hän sanoi jostakin syystä hitusen syyttävään sävyyn. Mathias nyökkäsi kummastellen.

"Lupaa, ettet... Naura. Tai vitsaile. Tai jotain vastaavaa."

"En tietenkään!"

"Lupaa."

"Lupaan ja vannon!"

Linda tuhahti ja kääntyi metsäpolulle. Mathias seurasi perässä pitin polkua, joka oli välillä vain painauma heinikossa, välillä leveämpi, tummaruskea juova kasvillisuuden seassa. Autotie jäi taakse metsän muuttuessa yhä villimmäksi. Mathias ei voinut mitään pienelle huolelle, joka kasvoi mielen perukoilla heidän sukeltaessaan syvemmälle ja syvemmälle metsään. Suuren, itseäänkin korkeamman kiven juurella Linda pysähtyi.

"Kun olin pieni", hän aloitti, "ja asuimme Bergenissä, lempipaikkani oli yksi pieni metsä kotimme lähellä. Kävin siellä melkein joka päivä, lapsea leikkimässä ja myöhemmin ajattelemassa. Siellä tulin aina hyvälle tuulelle, vaikka usein itkin sinne mennessäni. Kun sitten muutin tänne... Pelkäsin aluksi, etten löytäisi samanlaista paikkaa. Mutta sitten eksyin tänne ihan tavallisella kävelyretkellä.

Linda hiljeni vilkaisten Mathiasta epäröiden. Tämä nyökäytti päätään kuin lumoutuneena.

"Minä... Lapsena ajattelin aina, että on olemassa... Keijuja. Ja muita taikaolentoja. Kuvittelin leikkiväni niiden kanssa. Ajattelin niitä niin paljon että melkein näin ne. Ja kun löysin tänne... En tiedä, mutta tuntui kuin olisin taas pikkulapsi. Aivan kuin olisin saanut takaisin vanhan ystävän. Tämä paikka... Täällä on jotain maagista, usko tai älä", Linda lopetti uhmakkaasti. Mathias katseli ympärilleen. Metsä oli vihreä vaikka oli syksy, pihka ja havut tuoksuivat ilmassa, tuuli suhisi korkeiden kuusten latvoissa. Lopulta Mathias käänsi katseensa Lindan silmiin.

"Minä uskon sinua. Tämä on selvästi erityinen paikka", hän sanoi lempeästi. Linda huokaisi helpotuksesta. Hän asettui nojaamaan kiveä vasten ja sulki silmänsä. Kevyt tuuli puhalsi läpi metsän heiluttae Lindan hiuksia. Mathiaksen henki oli salpautua.

"Sinä olet kaunis", hän kuiskasi enempiä ajattelematta. Linda avasi silmänsä kummastuneena. Kun hän katsoi Mathiasta, hän tunsi vatsansa pohjala kummallisen, lämpimä ailahduksen, joka nousi kasvoille asti värjäten posket niin, että hänen oli pakko laskea katseensa. Hän oli tuntenut olonsa tällaiseksi vain kerran aiemmin... Leijonakuninkaan tunnusmusiikin aikana sinä iltapäivänä.

Yksikään kehu ei ollut pitkään aikaan vaikuttanut samalla tavalla. _Sen _jälkeen hän oli säikähtänyt joka kerta, kun joku kehui hänen ulkonäköään. Kehut tuntuivat vain varoittavan siitä, mitä kohta voisi tapahtua. Mutta nyt... Mathiaksen sanomana 'kaunis' kuulostikin hyvältä, ilahdutti, lämmitti, vaikutti kuten kehun kuuluukin. Se tuntui suorastaan oudolta. Niin oudolta, ettei Linda kyennyt kohottamaan katsettaan pitkään aikaan. Lopulta hän pakottautui rykäisemään.

"Kiitos", hän sanoi neutraaliin sävyyn. "Haluatko vielä katsella ympärillesi vai mennäänkö jo?"

"Haluaisinhan minä, mutta..." Mathias vilkaisi tummuvalle taivaalle. "Näyttää siltä, että kohta alkaa sataa. Tullaanko joku toinen kerta uudestaan?"

"Käy minulle", Linda mutisi ja lähti kiven juurelta takaisin polulle. Äkkiä hänen jalkansa takertui irtonaisiin juuriin maassa. Hän olisi kaatunut, ellei Mathias olisi napannut hänen kädestään kiinni. Linda tukeutui otteeseen nolona kunnes saavutti tasapainonsa.

"Eihän käynyt kuinkaan?" Mathias varmisti irrotamatta otettaan.

"Ei", Linda mutisi ja yritti vetää kätensä pois. Mathias ei päästänyt irti ja vastasi Lindan kysyvään katseeseen virnistyksellä. Ennen kuin Linda ehti sanoa mitään, Mathias oli jo lähtenyt palaamaan tielle – käsi yhä tiukasti Lindan kädessä. Lindan ei auttanut muu kuin kävellä perässä katse maassa ja posket helottaen. Metsän laidassa hän jarrutti.

"Voi päästää irti", hän ilmoitti. "Tuskin minä sentään tiellä kaadun."

Mathias huokaisi, väläytti hymyn ja päästi irti. Linda harppoi hänen edelleen ja pysytteli tarkasti tietyn välimatkan päässä.

"Linda hei, ei meillä ole mikään kiire!" Mathias huikkasi ja otti Lindan kiinni muutamalla askeleella.

"Ei olekaan."

"Miksi sinä sitten juokset?"

"En minä juokse."

"Rauhoitu nyt. En minä tee mitään. Anteeksi."

Linda pyöräytti silmiään mutta hidasti tahtia. Mathias hymyili leveästi ja työnsi kätensä taskuihin. Samassa ensimmäiset sadepisarat tippuivat taivaalta piirtäen kuivaan asfalttiin tummempia pisteitä. Kuin yhteisestä sopimuksesta he molemmat kiihdyttivät askeleitaan.

"Taidetaan kastua", Mathias totesi sadeverhon tihentyessä. Linda ynähti myöntävästi kiskoen takin hihoja käsiensä suojaksi.

"Paleltaako?" Mathias kysyi turhankin viattomasti.

"Ei", Linda vastasi kylmästi ja veti kätensä puuskaan. Mathias naurahti kevyesti.

Sade kiihtyi kunnon kaatosateeksi jo hyvän aikaa ennen kuin he ehtivät perille. Molemmat olivat likomärkiä sukeltaessaan katoksen alle ja ovesta sisään. Lindan sormet tärisivät kylmästä hänen avatessaan asunnon ovea.

"Mene suihkuun", Mathias komensi. "Jäädyt muuten."

"Sinullakin on kylmä."

"Ei yhtä kylmä kuin sinulla. Mene nyt vaan tai tulet uudestaan kipeäksi."

Linda tuhahti, mulkaisi Mathiasta ja hävisi omaan huoneeseensa. Pian hän ilmestyi esiin kuivat vaatteet mukanaan ja siirtyi kylpyhuoneeseen. Mathias kiskoi huoneessaan märä vaatteet yltään ja heitti ne lattialle. Kuivat farkut ja paita tuntuivat ihanan lämpimiltä nihkeää ihoa vasten.

Kylpyhuoneesta kuului yhä veden lotinaa, joten Mathias päätti keittää kahvit. Lindan tullessa keittiöön häntä odotti jo iso kupillinen höyryävän kuumaa nestettä.

"Kahvia..." hän hymisi hiljaa kiertäen sormensa mukin ympärille. Mathias naurahti.

"Taidat olla riippuvainen?"

"En."

"Niinpä tietenkin..."

* * *

Tsadaa! :) Alun lyriikat Samuli Edelmanin _Ei mitään hätää_-biisistä. Kommentit olisivat taas kivoja ;)


	9. Ehdotus

_**I've come to tell you this tonight**_

_**Can't you hear my heart, it's screaming**_

* * *

Linda seisoi eteisessä ulkovaattet päällä ja laukku olalla. Hän nypersi sen hihnaa hermostuneesti.

"Linda?"

"Mm..."

"Ihan rauhassa", Mathias sanoi ilmestyessään keittiöstä. "Kukaan ei tee sinulle mitään."

Linda vetäisi syvään henkeä.

"Ei..."

"Ja jos tekee – siis jo, niin ei käy – minä hakkaan sen tyypin", Mathias virnisti. "Rentoudu nyt. Olet ihan turvassa."

"Mutta..."

"Linda." Mathias laski toisen kätensä Lindan olalle ja katsoi tätä suoraan silmiin. "Ei mitään hätää."

"Ei hätää", Linda toisti konemaisesti ja vetäisi henkeä. "Ei hätää. Niin. Minä menen. Nähdään iltapäivällä."

"Nähdään."

Linda avasi oven ja astui rappukäytävään kasvot kalpeina. Hän rutisti laukkuaan tiukasti kävellessään kohti koulurakennusta. Sydän tykytti normaalia nopeammin hänen nähdessään liiankin tutun selän. Thomas.

_Sinä olet turvassa. Mitään ei tapahdu._

Linda puraisi huultaan ja kiihdytti askeleitaan. Hän harppoi tyynesti Thomasin ohi sisälle ja suoraan luokkaan. Kädet täristen hän kaivoi muistiinpanovälineesä esiin jatkuvasti ovelle vilkuillen.

Thomas astui luokkaan. Käveli peremmälle. Istui Lindan viereen.

_Apua._

"Mitäs pikku huora?" Thomas sihautti hänelle irve kasvoillaan. "Oliko kiva viikonloppu?"

Linda pysyi hiljaa ilme neutraalina. Hän laski kätensä pöydälle ettei niiden vapinaa huomaisi.

"Haloo?"

"Sen jälkeen kun sinä lähdit niin oli, kiitos kysymästä", Linda vastasi kylmästi.

"Hyvät panot sen _kämppäkaverin _kanssa, vai?"

Linda köhäisi. "En ymmärrä mitä tarkoitat", hän totesi sitten kylmästi. Kevyt punastuminen esti ilmettä olemasta täysin neutraali. Thomas pyöräytti silmiään.

"Et varmasti..."

"Hyvä on sitten. Oli oikein hyvät, kiitos vain", Linda sanoi ja väänsi kasvoilleen leveän hymyn.

"Huora", Thomas ehti vielä kuiskata ennen kuin lehtori aloitti luennon. Aiheena seksuaalinen hyväksikäyttö ja siitä mahdollisesti seuraavat rangaistukset.

* * *

Mathias saapui omalle koulullensa juuri ja juuri ennen lehtoria. Hän lysähti tutulle paikalleen Timin viereen ja penkoi esiin ruutuvihon ja kynän.

"No?" Tim suhisi.

"Huonosti."

"Kuinka näin?"

"Pitkä juttu."

"Tässä olisi aikaa."

"Haluan tappaa yhden hepun."

"Ja tämä liittyi asiaan millä tavalla?"

"Yksi Lindan kurssikaveri tuppautui hänen seuraansa kauppareissulla. Tarvitsi kuulemma apua koulujutuissa."

"Ja?"

"Sillä oli vähän muuta mielessä."

Tim vihelsi hiljaa. "Auts."

"Tosiaan."

"Sinä menit väliin?"

"Tietysti."

"Mitäs Linda?"

"Oli aika paniikissa."

"Ja sitten?"

"Ei ihmeempiä. Eilen käytiin kävelyllä."

"Niiiiin?"

"Linda... Kertoi itsestään ensimmäistä kertaa ilman kärttämistä. Tai siis puhui lapsuudestaan. Vähän."

"Eli parempaan suuntaan ollaan menossa?"

"Vaikea sanoa."

"Se kuitenkin luottaa sinuun."

Mathias huokaisi. "En ole yhtään varma..."

"Siltä kuitenkin vaikuttaa. Oletko jo päättänyt, mitä haluat?"

"Tavallaan..."

"Noh?"

"Aluksi saada kerrottua. Jatko riippuu siitä miten hän suhtautuu."

"Mathias Køhler! Kuulitko sinä, mitä juuri sanoin?"

Mathias rykäisi. "Öh, anteeksi, en kuullut."

"Keskitypä sitten vähän paremmin! Tim myös", lehtori nuhteli ja jatkoi selostustaan.

* * *

Linda keskittyi kirjoittamiseen ja vältteli sivulle katsomista. Hänen teki mieli tarkistaa Thomasin ilme, aiheen luulisi sentään herättävän jotain ajatuksia... Mutta hän ei halunnut vaihtaa enää sanaakaan tuon _idiootin _kanssa. Kun luento loppui, Linda jäi tauonkin ajaksi sisälle. Seuraavan aikana hän ei vastannut mitään Thomasin kuiskauksiin, jotka vaihtelivat kysymyksistä haukkuihin. Vihdoin päivä oli ohi ja hän saisi lähteä kotiin.

Päästyään huoneeseensa Linda laittoi CD-soittimen päälle ja istui sen viereen polvet rintaa vasten ja kädet niiden ympärillä. Hän keinui hitaasti edestä taakse ja yritti unohtaa koko päivän.

* * *

Mathiaksen ja Timin päivä päättyi tuntia myöhemmin. He lähtivät yhtä matkaa koululta jutellen niitä näitä. Mathiaksen osalta keskustelu oli hitusen hajamielistä.

"Mathiaaas! Herätys!" Tim kailotti lopulta.

"Hmmh?"

"Missä sinä olet? Tai ei, älä vastaa. Taidan arvata."

Mathias virnisti. "Niin varmaa arvaatkin..."

"Suunnitelmia illalle?"

"Ei erityisiä. Nyt on maanantai."

"No perjantaille?"

"Sinne voisi ollakin..." Mathias totesi virnistäen. Tim naurahti.

"Minkälaisia?"

"Kuulet sitten maanantaina riippuen siitä miten sujuu..."

"Phah", Tim pärskähti. "Saat sitten raportoida kunnolla. Mutta yksityiskohdilta voit minut säästää."

Mathias hymähti mutta vakavoitui sitten.

"Mitenköhän... Toivottavasti se yksi idiootti on osannut pitää turpansa kiinni", hän mutisi.

"Veikkaisin näin", Tim sanoi sytytellen tupakkaa, "varmaan säikähti sinua sen verran."

"Hmmh..."

"No, kohta sinä kuulet. Minä painun nyt kotiin. Öitä."

"Öitä..."

Tim kääntyi vielä Mathiakseen päin ja virnisti.

"Oman kullan kuvia!"

"Tim..."

"Pitäisi varmaan sanoa kauniita, mutta minusta tuntuu että märkiä unia on tässä kohtaa parempi."

"_Tim!_"

Mathias kuuli vain etääntyvän naurahduksen hollantilaisen hävitessä kulman taakse. Hän iski kätensä otsaansa kasvot punertavina.

Joskus hänestä tuntui, ettei Tim ollut vieläkään päässyt teinivaiheesta ohi.

Hyvä kysymys oli sekin, oliko hän sitten itse...

* * *

Mathias kuuli sävelet jo ennen kuin avasi oven. Hänen huulilleen kohosi hienoinen hymy; ennen Linda oli nauttinut hiljaisuudesta, nykyään musiikki oli tavallisempaa.

"Linda, kotona ollaan!" Mathias huikkasi sulkiessaan oven takanaan. Linda vastasi vaimeasti huoneestaan. Tällä kertaa musiikki jatkui. Mathias kopautti kevyesti Lindan oveen ja avasi sen. Hän rypisti kulmiaan nähdessään Lindan istuvan lattialla kippurassa ja silmät kiinni.

"Onko jotain tapahtunut?"

"Ei..."

Mathias istui päättäväisesti noin metrin päähän Lindasta.

"Kerro. Tekikö se jotain?"  
"Ei tehnyt..."

"Mutta?"

Linda huokaisi. "Ei mitään."

"Mitä se sanoi?"

"Haukkui minua huoraksi. Ei muuta."

Mathias pärskähti. "Idiootti", hän mutisi hiljaa. Linda huokaisi.

"Anna olla."

"En. Se häiritsee sinua."

Linda huokaisi syvään ja puraisi sitten huultaan. Hetken epäröityään hän ojensi kätensä.

"Mathias..."

Mathias oli hetkessä ohittanut metrin välimatkan ja kietonut kätensä Lindan ympärille. Tämä huokaisi hiljaa ja nojautui kevyesti Mathiasta vasten. Hetken he istuivat hiljaa. Mathias oli tyytyväinen, ettei Linda voinut nähdä hänen kasvojaan. Hän ei ollut kovinkaan hyvä hillitsemään ilmeitään... Kuten Tim aina muistutti.

"Kuule, Linda", Mathias päätti lopulta kysyä mieltään jo pitkään vaivanneen kysymyksen. "Mietin tässä... Kun... Minä kerroin sinulle kaiken Marysta. Niin mietin, onko sinulla sen yhden... Ikävän jutun jälkeen ollut yhtäkään... Seurustelusuhdetta tai vastaavaa", hän sai lopulta sanottua. Lindan hartiat jännittyivät.

"Minun kaikki suhteeni ovat olleet katastrofeja ja kestäneet enintään kaksi kuukautta. Siitä on neljä vuotta kun edes yritin viimeksi", hän kertoi kylmästi katse lattiassa. Mathias näki vain vaaleiden hiusten peittämän päälaen, eikä siis voinut päätellä mitään Lindan ilmeestä. Hän tiukensi hieman otettaan naisen ympäriltä.

"Minä..." hän aloitti ja rykäisi. "Mietin. Tai siis, olen miettinyt jo jonkin aikaa. Että. Olisitko sinä... Valmis kokeilemaan vielä kerran?"

Linda jännittyi selvästi, muttei vetäytynyt pois. Se antoi Mathiakselle rohkeutta jatkaa.

"Tarkoitan siis... Minä pidän sinusta. Paljonkin."

Linda suoristautui ja irrotti kätensä Mathiaksen ympäriltä. Mathiaskin päästi nopeasti irti. Linda kohotti katseensa miehen harvinaisen vakaviin mutta samalla lähes ujoihin kasvoihin.

"Mathias..." hän sanoi hitaasti. "Minä..."

"Jos sinä et... Tunne samalla tavalla, ei se haittaa", Mathias vakuutti kiireesti. "Sanot vain. Minä en tee mitään."

"Minä..." Linda aloitti hieman pyörällä päästään. "Minun pitää miettiä."

Mathias hymyili vinosti. "Niin kauan kuin haluat."

Linda nyökkäsi katse kaukaisuudessa.

"Mutta ei siis ehdoton ei?" Mathias kysyi virnistäen. Linda pudisti hitaasti päätään.

"Se on hyvä", Mathias sanoi lempeästi. "Minä taidan jättää sinut miettimään", hän jatkoi. Hetken mielijohteesta hän kumartui painamaan pikaisen suukon Lindan poskelle ennen kuin nousi ja lähti omaan huoneeseensa.

Siellä hän lysähti sängylleen ja hautasi punaiset kasvonsa peittoon. Voi ei voi ei voi ei. Olikohan sen sanominen ollut järkevää tuossa kohtaa? Menikö se hyvin vai erittäin huonosti? Hänen ei olisi ainakaan kannattanut antaa sitä suukkoa... Lindan iho oli tuntunut ihanan pehmeältä ja sileältä. Mathias huokaisi syvään tyynyynsä. Hän ei olisi halunnut päästää koskaan irti kun kerran oli saanut Lindan halaamaan itseään.

Ja ennen kaikkea, mitä ihmettä se ilmeetön norjalaisnainen nyt ajatteli? Toivon mukaan ei 'tapan sen idiootin heti kun keksin miten.' Ei. Mathiaksen kasvoille levisi hymy kun hän mietti, että Linda ylipäätänsä mietti. Eikä ollut vain sanonut suoraan ei. Hänellä oli vieä mahdollisuus... Lindan päätökseen asti pitäisi käyttäytyä erityisen hyvin. Tehdä kaikki mahdolliset kotityöt, lakata puhumasta typeriä joka kohdassa... Tai ei. Ehkä pitäisi olla vain normaali. Lindan mielipide tuskin enää kovin paljoa muuttuisi.

Tiistaiaamu sujui hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Linda tuijotteli ikkunasta ulos ja Mathias ravasi ympäri asuntoa etsien milloin mitäkin.

* * *

"Tim, minä olen pahassa pulassa."

"Kuinkas näin?"

"Sanoin Lindalle että pidän hänestä."

"Ja?"

"Hänen pitää kuulemma miettiä asiaa..."

"Mikä siitä tekee pulan?"

"Mitä minun pitäisi tehdä?"

"Olla kiltti poika ja odottaa."

Mathias pyöräytti silmiään.

"Mitä jos..."

"Älä nyt jossittele, hurmuripoju. Mietit sitten kun saat vastauksen."

* * *

Iltapäivällä hiljaisuus lähes sattui korviin.

Keskiviikko kului saamaan tapaan. Mathias kävi miltei kolmen tunnin lenkillä paetakseen kotona leijuvaa hiljaisuutta. Jopa Lindan CD-soitin pysyi äänettömänä. Linda tosin istui sen vieressä koko Mathiaksen poissaolon aijan tuijottaen erilaisia nappuloita soittimen kyljessä. Hänen teki mieli kuunnella musiikkia selkeyttääkseen ajatuksensa, mutta... Hiljaisuuden rikkominen tuntui suorastaan luonnottomalta.

Mitä ihmettä hän sanoisi Mathiakselle?

Torstaina Mathias lojui luokassa kasvot pöytää vasten odottaen luennon alkua. Tim saapui paikalle viime tingassa ja tönäisi Mathiasta kevyesti.

"Hei, hurmuripoju, piritys nyt", hän komensi.

"Mutta..."

"Yritä ajatella välillä jotain muutakin."

"En minä voi..."

Tim naurahti. "Siinä tapauksessa kysy uudestaan."

"Eikä!"

"Huomenna. Jos hän ei siihen mennessä sano mitään."  
Mathias huokaisi syvään. "Yritetään..."

Perjantai. Ei vieläkään mitään. Linda ei kyennyt keskittymään luentoihin eikä mihinkän muuhunkaan. Mathias ei edes yrittänyt kuunnella lehtoreita. Tim kuiskaili aina välillä jotakin rohkaisevaa. Mathias ei vastannut muutoin kuin ynähtelemällä epäselvästi.

Hän saapui kotiin jo pari tuntia ennen Lindaa ja vietti ne istuen huoneessaan ulos katsellen. Sää oli kylmä ja harmaa, pilvet riippuivat matalalla mutta lunta ei satanut vieläkään. Tyypillinen marraskuun loppu.

Ulko-ovi aukeni. Mathias säpsähti ja suoristi selkänsä. Linda ei ollut koko viikolla sanonut mitään tullessaan...

"Mathias?" nyt kuitenkin kuului.

* * *

Kiitokset aivan ihanista kommenteista **UtaChanille **ja **Colorful Blackille**! Piristitte viimeisiä koulupäiviä entisestään :)

JA HYVÄÄ LOMAA KAIKILLE! + tietenkin onnittelut ylioppilaille/valmistujille/yläasteen päättäjille ^^


	10. Vastaus

_**I love you**_

_**I've loved you all along**_

* * *

Mathias ponnahti pystyyn ja suorastaan syöksähti eteiseen.

"Terve", hän sanoi epävarmasti hymyillen. Linda mutisi jotain vastaukseksi ripustaessaan samalla takkiaan naulakkoon. Hän avasi hitaasti kenkiensä nauhat ja suoristui sitten.

"Mathias, minä..." hän aloitti.

"Linda..." Mathias kuitenkin sanoi samaan aikaan ja he hiljenivät molemmat hämillään.

"Sinä ensin", Linda totesi sitten nopeasti. Mathias naurahti hiljaa.

"Minä vain tässä mietin... Oletko sinä ajatellut sitä viime maanantaista...?"

Linda siirtyi olohuoneeseen ja istahti sohvalle. Mathias tuli perässä ja hetken mietittyään vetäytyi nojatuoliin katsoen Lindaa kysyvästi.

"Mathias..." Linda aloitti hitaasti, katse suoraan eteenpäin. "Olen ajatellut. Paljonkin. Ja sinä... Olet edelleen siis samaa mieltä?"

Mathias nyökytteli kiivaasti puhekykynsä menettäneenä. Linda vilkaisi häntä silmäkulmastaan.

"Minä..." hän mutisi hiljaa. "Voisin pitää sinusta", hän jatkoi nopeasti. "Mutta..."

"Mutta mitä?" Mathias kysyi Lindan vaiettua. Nainen pysyi miettiväisen näköisenä hiljaa vielä jonkin aikaa.

"Minua pelottaa", hän kuiskasi lopulta.

"Mikä? Minä lupaan, etten... Pakota sinua yhtään mihinkään. En vaadi sinulta mitään", Mathias vakuutteli kumartuen hermostuneena eteenpäin.

Linda pudisti päätään. "Ei itseasiassa se. Vaan..." Linda hiljeni kääntäen katseensa maahan. "Minähän sanoin, että kaikki entiset suhteeni ovat olleet surkeita ja lyhyitä... Ja..."

"Pelkäät että tässäkin kävisi niin?"

Linda nyökkäsi katse tiukasti lattiassa. Mathias nousi ylös tuolistaan ja istahti lattialle Lindan jalkojen juureen. Hyvin hitaasti ja varovasti hän tarttui tämän käsiin.

"Olisitko silti valmis kokeilemaan?" hän kuiskasi hiljaa. Linda huulilla käväisi vino hymy.

"Eli ei lupauksia ikuisesta rakkaudesta?" hän sanoi normaalilla äänensävyllä. "Se on hyvä. Niistä ei koskaan tiedä..."

Mathias ei sanonut mitään, silitteli vain Lindan käsiä sydän tykyttäen. Linda sulki silmänsä pysytellen hänkin hiljaa.

"Ei sinun tarvitse vielä päättää", Mathias mutisi sitten. "Minä vain... Halusin että tiedät. Olen pahoillani jos..."

"Ei", Linda keskeytti ja avasi silmänsä katsoen nyt suoraan Mathiakseen. "Minä olen päättänyt."

Mathias nielaisi hermostuneesti. Linda avasi suunsa pariin kertaan napsauttaen sen kuitenkin kiinni kulmat kurtussa.

"Mathias", hän lopulta sanoi ääni suhteellisen vakaana. Mathiaksen suu oli loksahtaa auki kun hän huomasi Lindan punastuvan kevyesti.

"Älä nyt vain keskeytä", Linda varoitti äkkiä. "Sanon kaiken kerralla tai sitten en sano mitään koskaan."

Mathias nyökkäsi silmät ammollaan.

"Minä pidän sinusta. Olen ajatellut... Tai siis, tajusin sen jo jonkin aikaa sitten. Mutta minä olen surkea puhumaan mistään mitä tunnen. Sukuvika. Ja lisäksi sen huomaamisessa meni jonkin verran aikaa, koska... Koska en ole tuntenut tällä tavalla aikoihin", Linda päätti tunnustuksensa nolostuneena. Mathias ponnahti seisomaan kiskaisten Lindankin ylös. He katsoivat toisiaan silmiin muutaman sekunnin, kunnes Mathias kaappasi Lindan rutistukseen. Hän pyörähti muutaman kerran ympäri laskien sitten tämän maahan. Hän vetäytyi sen verran poispäin että näki Lindan kasvot.

"Mitä nyt?" Linda kysyi kummastuneena. Mathiaksen silmät näyttivät... Kostuneen?

"Ei mitään", Mathias mutisi räpäyttäen silmiään. "Minä vain... Olen onnellisempi kuin aikoihin", hän tunnusti hymyillen aavistuksen nolostuneena. Lindankin suupielet kohosivat aavistuksen.

"Sinulla on kaunis hymy", Mathias kuiskasi. "Hymyilisit useammin..."

"Ei ole ollut paljon syitä hymyillä", Linda mutisi vakavoituen.

"Mutta...?"

"Nyt... Voisin ehkä alkaa hymyilläkin", Linda kuiskasi katsoen Mathiasta suoraan silmiin. Ja hyvin hitaasti hänen kasvoilleen levisi ujonpuoleinen hymy. Mathiaksen virne leveni entisestään eikä hän kyennyt kuin tuijottamaan tuota kauneinta näkyä koko maailmassa. Räpyttelun loppuessa hänen toinen silmänsä tulvahti yli ja poskelle valui yksinäinen, suolainen vesipisara. Linda kohotti varovaisesti kätensä ja pyyhkäisi kyyneleen pois. Mathias käänsi kuin refleksinä päätään ja painoi suukon Lindan kämmenelle vetäen tämän sitten taas tiukasti itseään vasten. Linda painoi kasvonsa Mathiaksen rintaan kykenemättä saamaan mitään selvää ajatuksistaan. Hän tunsi olonsa lähinnä huumatuksi, mikään ei tuntunut todelliselta.

"Mathias...?"

"Hmm?"

"Eihän tämä ole unta?" Linda mutisi nolona. Mathias purskahti nauruun.

"Toivottavasti ei", hän totesi. "En usko että pystyisin edes uneksimaan mistään näin ihanasta..."

Linda huokaisi hiljaa tiukentaen halausta entisestään. Mathias teki samoin, aivan kuin ei aikoisi koskaan päästää irti.

He seisoivat aloillaan, mitään puhumatta ja tiukasti toisiaan vasten painautuneina pitkään. Sanoja ei tarvittu, pelkkä läheisyys riitti. Ainakin jonkin aikaa. Lopulta Linda kohotti epäröiden katseensa. Mathias kallisti päätään niin että näki Lindan kasvot ja hymyili puhtaan onnellisena. Lindan oli pakko naurahtaa toisen ilmeelle.

"Mitä nyt?"

"Ei mitään..."

"Näytänkö minä noin typerältä?"

"Et, et..."

"Miltä sitten?"

Linda hymyili vinosti. "Hmm... Näytät siltä että olisit menettänyt muistisi tai ettet tajuaisi missä olet."

"Hienoa... Et sitten lyhyempää kuvausta keksinyt?"

"En."

"Minulla olisi yksi idea."

"No?"

"Miltä 'rakastunut' kuulostaa?"

Linda punastui kevyesti. "Ihan hyvältä..." hän kuiskasi sitten. Ja kohottautui varpailleen silmissään lähes haastava katse. Mathias nielaisi hermotuneesti ennen kuin kumartui hiukan alemmas. Hänen sydämensä tykytti lujempaa kuin koskaan hänen lopulta painessaan huulensa Lindan huulille. Sen _piti _olla lyhyt ja rauhallinen suudelma. Ainakin niin Mathias oli ajatellut... Mutta heti kun heidän huulensa koskettivat, hänestä tuntui kuin heidän välillään olisi roihahtanut liekkimeri. Mathias veti Lindan tiukasti itseään vasten hamuten tämän huulia miltei epätoivoisesti. Linda painoi silmänsä kiinni vieden kätensä Mathiaksen hiuksiin. Hän kohosi aivan varpaidensa kärjille painautuen tiukasti kiinni toiseen. Mathias henkäisi hiljaa Lindan huulille pakottaen itsensä irti. He jäivät seisomaan otsat vastakkain kevyesti huohottaen.

"Voi Luoja..." Mathias mutisi hiljaa. "Sinä et taida tehdä itsehillinnälleni kovinkaan hyvää."

"Sitten sinun pitää harjoitella", Linda vastasi tyynesti. Mathias voihkaisi.

"Minä lupasin olla kiltisti..." hän mutisi hyvin hiljaa. Linda naurahti omahyväisesti.

"Älä viitsi!" Mathias nurisi. "Minä kuulin vasta alle tunti sitten ettet inhoa minua! Ei liian montaa järkytystä samana päivänä?"

"Miten niin inhoa?"

"Ääh... Joskus tuntui siltä. Sama se."

"Ja mikä järkytys?"

"Sinua ei ole kovinkana helppo lukea."

"Siinä tapauksessa sinulla on paljon opeteltavaa."

"Meillä on aikaa..." Mathias hymyisi. "Vai onko?" hän jatkoi huolestuneeseen sävyyn.

"Minun puolestani on..." Linda mutisi irrottautuen hitaasti halauksesta. Hän istahti takaisin sohvalle ilme sulkeutuneena. Mathias rypisti kulmiaan ja istui Lindan viereen.

"Mitä mietit?" hän kuiskasi hiljaa. Linda pysyi hiljaa.

"Kerro minulle, ole kiltti."

"Mmh..."

"Linda... Minä haluaisin kuulla."

"Kunhan muistelen... Vanhoja juttuja..." Linda vastasi työläästi.

"Millaisia?"

"Vähemmän mukavia."

"Anna tulla vain."

Linda puraisi huultaan. "Siitä... Ajasta. Minä... Minulle on luvattu niin monta kertaa, että aikaa riittää. Ettei mikään tule muttumaan. Ja joka ikinen kerta ne lupaukset on petetty."

Mathias rypisti huolestuneena kulmiaan.

"Eli et siis pysty enää uskomaan siihen?"

"Ainakin se on vaikeaa..."

"Siinä tapauksessa... Meidän varmaan..." Mathias aloitti hiljentyen tuntiessaan lämpimän aallon vatsansa pohjalla sanan 'meidän' kohdalla. "Tai siis, ei pidetä kiirettä missään. Annetaan ajan kulua ihan rauhassa. Koska sitä riittää."

Linda huokaisi. "Se kuulostaisi hyvältä..."

"Tehdään sitten niin. Ei meillä ole kiire mihinkään."

Linda sulki silmänsä ja nojautui sivulle Mathiaksen olkaa vasten. Mathias pidätti hetken aikaa henkeään, mutta rentoutui melko nopeasti. Häntä huimasi kevyesti. Tämä tuntui lähes liian hyvältä ollakseen totta. Hän nosti hitaasti käsivartensa Lindan harteille. Jonkin ajan päästä Mathias avasi television ja he jäivät tuijottamaan ajankohtaisohjelmaa.

"Mathias..." Linda mumisi unisesti ohjelman loputtua.

"Mm?"

"Minua väsyttää..."

Mathias hymähti. "Sitten kannattaisi varmaan mennä nukkumaan?"

Linda haukotteli ja nousi ylös. Hän hipsi keittiön puolelle ja kurkisti jääkaappiin.

"Onko sinulla nälkä?"

Mathiaskin nousi venytellen. "Voisinhan minä jotain ottaa."

He söivät hiljaisuuden vallitessa, mutta tunnelma ei olut vaivaantunut kuten aiemmin samalla viikolla. Hiljaisuus tuntui ystävältä, ei tukahduttavalta peitolta. Minä tahansa sanottavan olisi voinut sanoa helposti.

"Mmh... Minuakin alkoi ramaista", Mathias mutisi syötyään ja haukotti. Linda ynähti jotakin ja työnsi astiat tiskialtaaseen. Siivottuaan pöydän – Mathiaksen avustuksella – hän jäi vaivaantuneena seisomaan työtasoon nojaten.

"Linda?"

Linda säpsähti ja räpäytti silmiään. "Niin?"

"Oletko sinä... Tai siis, miten olet nukkunut? Onko painajaisia ollut vielä...?"

Linda ei vastannut, mutta vastaus oli helposti luettavissa. Hänen hartiansa jännittyivät, ilme sulkeutui ja kädet kohosivat puuskaan. Mathiaksen hymy häipyi saman tien. Hän kiersi varoen kätensä Lindan ympärille. Nainen ei vastannut eleeseen mitenkään.

"Ne menevät pois", Mathias kuiskasi. "Olet ihan turvassa. Näet hyviä unia."

Linda pudisti päätään.

"En... En edes muista milloin viimeksi näin mukavaa unta..." hän mutisi.

"Huomenna muistat."

"En minä osaa nähdä muuta kuin painajaisia!"

"Rauhoitu, kulta. Kaikki on hyvin."

Linda hämmentyi kuullessaan Mathiaksen käyttävän hellittelynimeä niin luonnollisesti. Jostakin syystä se myös rauhoitti. Hän alkoi hengittää tasaisemmin ja onnistui rentouttamaan lihaksensa. Mathias hymyili havaitessaan muutoksen.

"Juuri noin. Ja nyt menet nukkumaan ja näät hyviä unia."

Linda vetäytyi halauksesta nyökäten kevyesti. Hän vetäisi syvään henkeä ja seurasi sitten Mathiasta eteiseen.

"Hyvää yötä", hän sanoi tyynesti ennen kuin avasi huoneensa oven.

"Hyvää yötä", Mathias vastasi hymyillen.

Ovet sulkeutuivat samaan aikaan.

Linda vaihtoi yöpuvun ylleen ja ryömi peiton alle. Sänky tuntui hetken aikaa inhottavan kylmältä, mutta alkoi nopeasti lämmetä hänen pyöriessään kyljeltä toiselle.

Tämä ei ollut järkevää. Hän oli luvannut itselleen, ettei enää ikinä rakastuisi.

Ja oliko hän edes rakastunut? Vai pelkästään ihastunut? Vai oliko asia niin kuin eräs hänen entinen ystävänsä oli sanonut... Että hän oli keksinyt jonkin mahdottoman tunteen, jota piti rakkautena, eikä tiennyt rakkaudesta mitään. Mutta oli sille syitäkin. Hänen suhteensa olivat tosiaan olleet katastrofeja. Väkivaltaa, alkoholia, huumeita, liian nopeaa etenemistä ja liian vähän ajattelemista. Vääriä valintoja.

Mikä tästä tekisi erilaista? Hyvä on, Mathias ei vaikuttanut väkivaltaiselta. Ja näytti olevan valmis odottamaan ihan rauhassa. Mutta... Vanha, syvälle juurtunut pelko ei siltikään jättänyt Lindaa rauhaan. Se iskeytyi päälle kuin musta peitto, sai kädet vapisemaan, hengityksen tihentymään ja silmät aukeamaan ammolleen, vaikkei mitään nähtävää ollut. Linda nousi istumaan sängyssään ja painoi kädet silmilleen. Pitäisi äkkiä keksiä jotakin, ennen kuin _ne_ muistot hyökkäisivät kimppuun...

Mathias. Täysin vastoin järkeä – ainakin Lindan mielestä – ajatus miehestä tuntui muodostavan kirkkaan valon keskelle pimeyttä. Lämpö. Läheisyys. Pehmeät huulet hänen omillaan... Hitaasti Linda rauhoittui ja kellahti takaisin makuulleen. Hän tuijotti hämärän huoneen kattoa ajatukset tiukasti siinä turvallisuuden tunteessa, jonka Mathiaksen läsnäolo aiheutti.

Ehkä se ystävä oli ollut oikeassa. Ehkä hän ei tiennyt rakkaudesta mitään. Entä jos se kummallinen turvallisuus olikin rakkautta? Ehkä... Ehkä hän voisi vielä oppia rakastamaan. Ehkä hänenkin oli mahdollista elää turvallisessa suhteessa, jossa kukaan ei haluasi vahingoittaa häntä.

Linda sulki silmänsä. Ja ensimmäistä kertaa pitkään aikaan mieleen ei syöksynyt pelko. Ensimmäistä kertaa vuosiin hän nukahti nopeasti ja nukkui syvää, rauhallista unta ilman unia.

Vastapäisessä huoneessa Mathias istui sänkynsä laidalla kyynärpäät polviin nojaten. Hän ei kyennyt asettumaan aloilleen, ajatukset parveilivat päässä liian tiheästi. Hän ei oikein vieläkään kyennyt sulattamaan Lindan sanoja. Kaikki tuntui suorastaan liian hyvältä ollakseen totta. Nyt pitäisi enää odottaa rauhassa, että Linda itse saisi ajatuksensa järjestykseen...

* * *

Viikonloppu sujui melko samaan tapaan kuin aiemmatkin. Maanantaina Mathias joutui tietenkin heti tenttiin.

"Ilmeesi kertoo, että jotakin on tapahtunut", Tim ilmoitti. Mathias virnisti hämillään.

"Oikein päätelty."

"Eli yhtälö hurmuripoju sydän neiti söpöläinen on sitten totta?"

"Vaikka niin..."

"Menikö hyvin?"

"Varmaankin. En oikein vieläkään tajua koko juttua..."

"Kuinkas pitkälle pääsitte?"

"Tim..."

"Tuo ei ollut vastaus, hurmuripoju."

"Hah."

"Eli?

"No... Linda on vähän... Epävarma. Hänellä on aika pahoja traumoja... Joistakin asioista. Eli ei vielä paljon mitään. Sovimme, ettei tarvitse pitää kiirettä."

"Ja sinä olet oikeasti valmis odottamaan?"

"Niin kauan kuin tarvitsee."

Tim vihelsi. "Joku taitaa olla pikkuisen rakastunut."

Mathias naurahti. "Niinpä kai..."

"Voi hellanlettas."

"Itse kysyit."

"En minä sillä... Katsokin sitten, että nimeät minut bestmaniksi."

"Mitä?"

"Ja kummisedän hommakin olisi kiva."

"Tim!" Mathias nauroi.

"Olen tosissani. Voin vaikka lyödä vetoa että kuulen vielä hääkellojen kalkkeen, Ja sinut on naurettavan helppo kuvitella istumaan hiekkalaatikon reunalle ihmettelemään kun isin pikku kulti osaa pitää lapiota kädessä."

"Naurettavan helppo?"

"Kyllä vain."

"Jaahas."

"Äh, onneksi olkoon vaan. Sitä minä yritän tässä sanoa."

Mathias hymähti ja tönäisi Timiä kevyesti.

"Kiitos."

"Eipä mitään, hurmuripoju."

"Olen kyllä samaa mieltä. Tunteilu ei sovi sinulle."

"Samaa mieltä?"

"Tällä kertaa minä luen sinun ilmeitäsi."

"Ja pah."

* * *

:D Tätä lukua oli jotenkin tosi hauska kirjoittaa. Alun lyriikat Nickelbackin biisistä _Far Away._

Suurkiitokset ihanasta kommentista **SahPa**! ^^


	11. Lämpö

**HUOM! Tämä luku menee sitten vähän sinne M-puolelle. **

* * *

_**It's not enough**_

_**It's never enough**_

_Kaksi kuukautta myöhemmin_

Linda seisoi vaatekaappinsa edessä sen sisältöä silmäillen. Hän oli päättänyt, että tänään, juuri tänään, tapahtuisi jotakin. Päättämiseen oli tosin kulunut se koko kaksi kuukautta, jotka he olivat seurustelleet. Se aika tosin tuntui kahdelta vuodelta – ja samaan aikaan oli kulunut aivan liian nopeasti. Ja tuonut mukanaan paljon pieniä, hyviä asioita. Lindan painajaiset olivat vähentyneet alle puoleen entisestä. Hän ei ollut saanut yhtäkään panikkikohtausta reiluun kuukauteen. Hän oli alkanut vähitellen havaita muutamia alkukantaisia tunteita, joiden oli luullut kadonneen ikiajoiksi. Kuten esimerkiksi vahva, niin henkinen kuin fyysinenkin halu, joka tuntui vain voimistuvan jokaisen pienenkin kosketuksen ja suudelman myötä. Eikä niitä edes ollut kovin paljon. Mathias oli noudattanut heidän sopimustaan ajan ottamisesta Lindan mielestä turhankin tarkasti. Hän pystyi laskemaan suudelmat, eikä lukuun mennyt sormien lisäksi edes kaikkia varpaita. Heidän elämänsä ei ollut päällisin puolin muuttunut tuskin lainkaan.

Mutta nyt Linda tunsi vihdoin ja viimein olevansa valmis suurempiin muutoksiin. Oikeaan suhteeseen. Tänään. Tänään. Tänään! Ajatus sai lämmön nousemaan poskille ja polvet veltostumaan. Linda pakottautui ryhdistäytymään henkisesti ja suuntasi katseensa taas vaatekaappiin. Hame? Kuinka pitkä? Vai housut? Jotakin juhlavampaa vai arkista? Ei liian juhlavaa. Jotakin tavallista mutta siistiä. Loppujen lopuksi Linda valitsi ylleen hyvin tummansiniset, kapealahkeiset housut ja väljähkön, hopeanharmaan neuleen, jonka alta vaaleansininen toppi kuulsi läpi. Hän harjasi hiuksiaan puoli tuntia, päätti jättää meikin entiselleen ja silmäili sitten itseään kriittisesti peilistä. Sidettävää, hän totesi lopulta. Ja Mathiaksen pitäisi tulla puolen tunnin sisällä. Rauhoittaakseen itseään Linda tökkäisi CD-soittimensa päälle ja istui lattialle silmät kiinni, vain musiikkiin keskittyen. Ulko-ovi kävi. Linda säpsähti, avasi silmänsä, veti syvään henkeä ja nousi hitaasti ylös.

"Hei", hän huikkasi huoneensa ovelta. Mathias kohotti katseensa kengistään ja hymyili leveästi.

"Terve", hän sanoi aivan normaaliin sävyyn. "Näytät kivalta."

"Kiitos."

"Jokin erityinen syy laittautumiseen?" Nyt Mathiaksen äänessä oli selkeä, vihjaileva sävy. Linda rykäisi.

"Kunhan nyt vain... Ei mitään tärkeää."

Mathias hymyili vinosti ennen kuin käveli olohuoneeseen. Hän istahti sohvalle kaikessa rauhassa. Linda siirtyi ikkunan ääreen katselemaan ulos.

"Ei siis mitään erityistä?" Mathias kysyi hetken päästä.

"Ei."

"Harmi. Minä kun mietin..."

"Mietit mitä?"

"Että kaksi kuukautta on ihan mukava aika."

Linda kääntyi katsomaan Mathiasta, joka hymyili vinosti. "On se minustakin", hän sanoi harkitun neutraaliin sävyyn.

"Ja millaista aikaa se on ollut?"

Linda rykäisi kevyesti. "Ihan... Mukavaa."

"Ymmärrän."

"Ei kun..." Linda rypisti kulmiaan. "Tarkoitan... Äh."

"Niin?" Mathias rohkaisi tuijotellen mustaa televisioruutua. Linda puraisi huultaan ja istui sohvan toiseen nurkkaan.

"Mathias."

"Mm..."

"Kuuntele."

"Minä kuuntelen kyllä."

"Minä... Minä haluaisin... Aluksi vaikka sanoa kiitos", Linda takelteli. Hänen teki mieli läimäyttää itseään.

"Mistä hyvästä?"

"Kaikesta. Ihan kaikesta", Linda mutisi. Nyt Mathias kääntyi selvästi häneen päin.

"Onko jokin hätänä?"

"Ei! Ei ole, päin vastoin..."

"Eli...?"

"Minä... En osaa selittää. Halusin vain sanoa, että... Minä... Tunnen oloni viimeinkin jotenkin..." Linda hiljeni kamppaillen sanojen kanssa. Mathias kuunteli hievahtamatta. "Tarkoitan... Minä en pelkää enää. Tuntuu... Ehjältä. Ja se on... Siitä halusin kiittää sinua", Linda sai lopulta mutistua. Hän olisi halunnut hautautua syvään kuoppaan häpeämään. Mathias nojautui lähemmäs ja otti Lindan kädet omiinsa.

"Se on mukava kuulla", hän kuiskasi. Linda tuijotti itsepintaisesti lattiaa. "Bachia taas?" Mathias kysyi äkkiä nyökäten Lindan huoneeseen päin. Musiikki kaikui avonaisesta ovesta. Linda nyökkäsi epävarmana. Mathias hymyili ja nousi ylös. Hän kumarsi Lindalle kuin paraskin 1900-luvun alun herrasmies.

"Tahtoisiko neiti tanssia?" Linda kurtisti kulmiaan vilkaisten Mathiasta. Tämän ilme näytti suhteellisen vilpittömältä...

"Miksei", hän sanoi lopulta ja tarttui Mathiaksen ojentamaan käteen nousten ylös. Mathias kietoi kätensä Lindan ympärille perinteisen tanssiotteen sijaan, ja he alkoivat keinua hitaasti sivulta sivulle.

"Mitä sinä tarkoitit ehjällä?" Mathias mumisi hetken päästä. "Turvallisuutta? Rauhallisuutta?"

"Niitä juuri", Linda mutisi takaisin. Hän pysyi hetken hiljaa ajatukset kiivaasti raksuttaen. "Ja... Valmiutta", hän lisäsi sitten. Nyt se oli sitten sanottu... Mutta ymmärtäisiköhön Mathias? Ilmeisesti ymmärsi. Tanskalainen painoi silmänsä kiinni ja antoi käsiensä liukui Lindan housujen takataskuihin. Lindan hengitys tiheni aavistuksen.

"Valmiutta mihin?" Mathias mutisi äänensävyllä, joka sai Lindan sydämen pompahtamaan kurkkuun.

"Mitä jos... Kokeilisit?" hän mutisi yrittäen estää ääntään vapisemasta. Mathias avasi silmänsä.

"Oletko varma?"

Linda tuhahti. "Ei, en toki, kunhan vitsailin", hän sanoi purevaan sävyyn. Mathias huokaisi hiljaa ja nosti toisen kätensä Lindan leuan alle kohottaen tämän päätä hiukan. Lindan ilme oli samaan aikaan turhautunut ja odottava. Mathias piti silmänsä auki kumartuessaan ja hitaasti lähemmäs ja lopulta koskettaessaan Lindan huulia omillaan. Hän sai käyttää kaiken itsehillintänsä pitääkseen suudelman tunnustelevana ja rauhallisena. Linda sulki silmänsä vastaten suudelmaan hitaasti. Hänen sydämensä tykytti kurkkuun kohonneena. Mathias lopetti suudelman viivytellen.

"No?" hän kuiskasi katsellen Lindaa kysyvästi.

"Mitä no?" Linda kuiskasi takaisin kurottautuen painamaan otsansa Mathiaksen otsaa vasten.

"Miltä tuntui?" Mathias kysyi vinosti hymyillen. Linda tuhahti.

"Olisiko sen sitten pitänyt tuntua joltain?"

Mathias huokaisi. "Ei missään tapauksessa. Ei yhtään miltään", hän mutisi pistävästi.

"Sitten jokin meni varmaan väärin", Linda kuiskasi ilmeettömänä. "Koska se tuntui aika kivalta."

"Senkin..." Mathias mutisi keskeytten nopeasti kohdatessaan Lindan katseen. "Senkin maailmankaikkeuden kaunein ja ärsyttävin olento!" hän jatkoi turhautuneena ja painoi saman tien huulensa Lindan huulille. Liekkimeri syttyi heti vieden mukanaan kaikki mahdolliset suunnitelmat rauhallisuudesta. Mathias kietoi molemmat kätensä tiukasti Lindan ympärille liikuttaen huuliaan kiihkeästi. Linda kohosi varpailleen painautuen tiukasti kiinni Mathiakseen. Hänen kätensä sivelivät miehen selkää pakonomaisin liikkein. Kaikki tuntui olevan ihanassa, kuumassa tulessa, joka ei kuluttanut mitään vaan paloi koko ajan suuremmalla liekillä. Kumpikaan ei halunnut irrottaa edes hapen loppuessa. Lindaa alkoi jo huimata kun hän viimein pakotti itsensä vetäytymään. Hän huohotti raskaasti yhä tiukasti Mathiakseen painautuneena.

"Tiedätkö..." Linda mutisi saatuaan hengityksensä tasoittumaan, "seisominen on aika rasittavaa."

Mathias hymyili vinosti. "Miten minusta tuntuu että minun pitäisi sanoa tuo..."

"Sinä saat ehdottaa jotain muuta."

"Pitäisi varmaan sanoa istumaan... Mutta neiti Bondevik taitaa haluta suoraan makuuasentoon."

"Kyllä neidille kelpaa istuminenkin."

"Muutetaan se sitten muotoon herra Køhler haluaisi. Ellei sinulla ole jotain sitä vastaan."

"Eipä taida olla."

Mathias murahti jotakin ja nappasi Lindan syliinsä. Tämä vingahti säikähtäneenä.

"Osaan minä itsekin kävellä!" hän protestoi. Mathias hiljensi enemmät väitteet uudella suudelmalla, joka kuitenkin loppui lyhyeen.

"Kumpi huone?" hän kysyi vinosti hymyillen.

"Minun sänkyni on kymmenen senttiä leveämpi."

Mathias naurahti kevyesti ja astui Lindan huoneeseen. Hän laski Lindan varoen sängylle ja istui itse lattialle sen viereen.

"Oletko sinä nyt ihan varma?"

"Minusta alkaa tuntua että _sinä _et ole", Linda mutisi. Mathias purskahti nauruun.

"Mitä nyt?"

"Ei yhtään mitään... Kunhan vain mietin että satun haluamaan sinua enemmän kuin ketään muuta koko maailmassa, niin tuo väite oli aika naurettava."

Linda punastui kevyesti. "Oikeasti?"

"Mitäs luulisit?"

"Tule sitten tänne..." Linda kuiskasi hiljaa kierähtäen lähemmäs seinää. Mathias kiipesi muitta mutkitta hänen viereensä. Hetkeksi he jumittuivat tuijottamaan toisiaan silmiin.

"Sinä olet kaunis", Mathias kuiskasi sitten kohottaen kätensä Lindan poskelle.

"Sinäkin..." Linda mutisi hiljaa.

"Kaunis?"

Linda tuhahti. "Komea sitten, jo se niin tarkkaa on."

"On minullakin ylpeyteni", Mathias naurahti hieraisten nenällään Lindan poskea.

"Mathias..."

"Mm?"

Linda räpytteli silmiään kiehnäten vielä hitusen lähemmäksi. Hän raotti huuliaan hiukan sanoakseen jotakin, mutta Mathias sulki hänen suunsa tiukasti omilla huulillaan. Lindan kasvoille levisi puna suudelman syventyessä. Hän piti käsiään Mathiaksen niskan takana vetäen tätä koko ajan lähemmäksi. Hän ei kyennyt ajattelemaan mitään muuta kuin poltetta koko vartalossaan, poltetta joka halusi lisää ja lisää ja lisää. Linda voihkaisi hiljaa ja tunsi Mathiaksen värähtävän.

"Odota", Linda henkäisi ja vetäytyi hetkeksi kauemmas. Hän kiskoi neuleensa päänsä yli tiputti sen lattialle laskeutuen sitten puolittain Mathiaksen päälle. Mathias kierähti seinään päin päätyen Lindan yläpuolelle. Suudelma jatkui kuin ei olisi keskeytynyt hetkeksikään. Mathias nojasi käsillään patjaan pysytellen varoen Lindan yllä. Hän otti Lindan alahuulen hampaidensa väliin vetäen siitä kevyesti. Linda inahti jotakin lipaisten Mathiaksen hampaita. Mathias hellitti välittömästi otteensa ja kosketti kokeillen Lindan huulta kielellään. Lindan huulet raottuivat henkäyksen saattelemina ja Mathiaksen kieli sujahti nopeasti niiden välistä. Hän antoi sen kiemurrella pitkin Lindan suuta nauttien kevyistä värähdyksistä pitkin naisen vartaloa. Lopulta Lindan sormet eksyivät Mathiaksen paidan ylimmälle napille. Mathias huokaisi hiljaa ja irrottautui suudelmasta kohottautuen hieman ylemmäs. Hän nuolaisi huuliaan huohottaen kevyesti. Linda piti edelleen käsiään Mathiaksen kauluksella katsoen tätä omahyväisesti.

"Senkin..." Mathias mutisi. Linda avasi ylimmän napin ja nyrpisti pettyneesti nenäänsä havaitessaan valkoisen t-paidan. Mathias kierähti kyljelleen Lindan viereen alkaen itse availla paitansa nappeja alhaalta käsin. Kiirehtimättä hän kiskoi sen lopulta yltään ja laski lattialle. Linda siveli ohuen kankaan läpi erottuvia vatsalihaksia katsellen Mathiasta silmät täysin auki. Mathias kohotti kätensä Lindan poskelle silitellen sitä hellästi.

"Min skat..." hän kuiskasi hiljaa. Lindan poskille levisi kevyt puna. Hän kiehnäsi lähemmäs Mathiasta ja painoi kevyen suukon tämän huulille. Mathias yritti turhaan venyttää suudelmaa ja huokaisi sitten pettyneenä. Linda hymähti piirrellen sormillaan kuvioita Mathiaksen vatsaan. Mathias otti Lindan molemmat kädet omiinsa ja siirsi ne pois. Lindan hämmennys vaihtui pian vinoksi hymyksi kun Mathias nousi istumaan ja veti myös t-paitansa pois. Hän kumartui takaisin Lindan ylle aloittaen taas uuden, intohimoisen mutta hidastahtisen suudelman. Lindan kädet sivelivät Mathiaksen paljasta selkää hänen huultensa vuoroin raottuessa ja painuessa kiinni. Mathiaksen kädet liukuivat hitaasti Lindan topin helman alle silittelemään lämmintä ihoa. Linda värähti painautuen tiukasti kiinni Mathiakseen. Hän hamusi Mathiaksen huulia nauttien tämän kosketuksesta.

"Linda..." Mathias voihkaisi hiljaa Lindan huulia vasten. Linda inisi jotakin nykien itse toppiaan ylemmäs. Mathias säpsähti äkkiä avaten silmänsä hermostuneena.

"Kuule... Syötkö sinä...?"

"Syön."

"Riittääkö –"

"Riittää."

"Hyvä..." Mathias mutisi vetäen Lindan topin pois. Lindan hengitys muuttui hitusen tiheämmäksi ja hän veti kätensä suojelevasti ympärilleen. Mathias painoi suukon hänen otsalleen. "Ihan rauhassa", Mathias kuiskasi. "Kaikki on hyvin."

"Tiedän..." Linda mutisi hiljaa kasvot Mathiaksen kaulaa vasten. Mathias hieroi hänen harteitaan rauhallisesti silitellen rintaliivien olkaimia.

"Ei ole mikään kiire", hän kuiskaili. "Vasta kun itse haluat." Linda nyökkäsi hieroen kasvojaan Mathiaksen kaulaan.

"Anteeksi", hän mutisi. "Minä... Minä haluaisin..." "Ei mitään hätää." "Ihan oikeasti haluan. Olen varma. En vain... Rentoutuminen on hankalaa", Linda mumisi nolona.

"Jospa minä auttaisin?" Mathias sanoi vihjailevaan sävyyn silmät vilkkuen. Linda punastui ja painoi silmänsä kiinni.

"Kuulostaa hyvältä..." hän mutisi suoristaen vartalonsa. Mathias painoi virnistäen silmänsä kiinni. Hän alkoi liikuttaa käsiään pitkin Lindan selkää pyörivin, rauhallisin liikkein. Päästyään housujen vyötärönauhaan hän jätti toisen kätensä lepäämään Lindan ristiselkään ja nosti toisen tämän leualle. Seuraava suudelma oli kokeileva, rauhallinen ja lämmin. Mathias liikutti huuliaan hyvin hitaasti sivellen samalla Lindan solisluita. Hän lisäsi rauhassa painetta Lindan selässä vetäen tätä lähemmäs itseään. Hänen kätensä liukui kokeillen hiukan alemmas. Linda reagoi vain kevyellä värähdyksellä, joten Mathias jatkoi silitellen nyt Lindan rintojen kaaria liivien reunojen yläpuolella. Linda mutisi jotakin epäselvää.

"Mitä sinä sanoit?" Mathias kuiskasi pehmeällä äänellä.

"Voit ottaa ne pois", Linda kuiskasi kohottamatta katsettaan. Mathiaksen sormet liukuivat nopeasti liivien hakasille ja näpersivät ne auki. Linda veti kätensä läpi olkaimista ja antoi Mathiaksen tiputtaa liivit lattialle. Hän veti taas kätensä suojakseen. Vanhalle pelolle ei voinut mitään.

"Rauhassa, kulta. Ei hätää."

"Tiedän..." Linda mutisi ääni väristen. Hän vetäisi syvään henkeä ja katsoi sitten Mathiasta suoraan silmiin. Niiden loistava lempeys sai hänet hymyilemään hienoisesti... Ja lopulta ojentamaan kätensä ylöspäin. Mathias väläytti vinon hymyn. Linda tarttui kevyesti punastuen miehen käteen vieden sen rinnalleen. Hän henkäisi hiljaa tuntiessan käden lämmön. Mathias laski päätään painaakseen lyhyen suukon Lindan rintojen väliin.

"Sinä olet kaunis..." hän mutisi. "Liian kaunis..." Linda värähti Mathiaksen äänen madaltuessa. Hän kietoi kätensä miehen niskan taakse katsoen tätä pyytävästi. Mathias murahti jotakin ennen kuin painoi huulensa tiukasti Lindan huulille. Hän veti naisen tiukasti kiinni itseensä hamuten tämän huulia kiihkeästi. Vähitellen hänen kätensä siirtyivät näpelöimään Lindan housujen nappia. Se aukeni helposti, samoi vetoketju. Linda veti polvensa koukkuun ja kiskoi farkkunsa pois potkien ne sängyn jalkopäähän. Hän takertui tiukasti kiinni Mathiakseen nauttien tämän käsien liikkeestä joka puolella hänen vartaloaan. Se keskeytyi vain hetkeksi Mathiaksen avatessa omien housujensa napin.

"Linda..." Mathias mutisi huohotuksen väliin. "Min skat..." hän jatkoi kiskoen housujansa kohti nilkkoja. Niiden tippuessa lattialle hän kietoi kätensä tiukasti Lindan ympärille. Mathias vetäytyi suudelmasta aivan hetkeksi ja heidän katseensa kohtasivat. "Jeg elsker deg", Mathias henkäisi. "Jeg elsker deg över alt..."

Sen jälkeen Linda ei muistanut enää mitään tarkasti. Hänen mieleensä jäi vain hämäriä tunteita ja kuvia.

Riemu Mathiaksen sanojen jälkeen.

Hermostuneisuus Mathiaksen käsien liukuessa hänen alushousujensa sisälle... Ja hämmennys siitä, miten luonnolliselta hänestä tuntui nykiä Mathiaksen alushousuja alemmas.

Jännittynyt odotus.

Puhdas mielihyvä.

Huumaava kipu, joka kuitenkin unohtui nopeasti hyvänolontunteen vallatessa koko kehon. Linda muisti, että Mathias oli jossakin kohtaa pyytänyt anteeksi, ja hän ei ollut aivan varma oliko hänen avautuneesta suustaan kuulunut jokin ääni ennen sitä. Hän muisti lämmön ja lakanakankaan tunnun ihollaan. Hän muisti myös tunteneensa onnea, niin paljon ja puhdasta että se melkein pelotti.

Ja ennen kaikkea muistoja värjäsi puhdas halu, joka ei tuntunut loppuvan mihinkään. Hiljainen huohotus lämpimässä pesässä peiton alla. Tuttu, turvallinen iho, jolla hänen sormensa tanssivat. Pelottomuus, vapaus, jollaista hän oli tuntenut viimeksi pikkutyttönä. Ja vähitellen unen mustat aallot.

Sinä yönä Linda ei nähnyt painajaisia.

* * *

Äsdgfj...! *menee piiloon peiton alle*


	12. Aamu

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**

**You dont know, you don't know you're beautiful**

* * *

Aurinko tunkeutui sisään suljettujen kaihtimien raoista kutitellen Mathiaksen takaraivoa ja Lindan silmäluomia, jotka alkoivat vähitellen värähdellä.

"Huomenta, rakas", Mathias kuiskasi hellästi. "Nukuitko hyvin?"

"Mmh..." Linda hymisi räpytellen silmiään. Hän oli herännyt vain muutamaa sekuntia aiemmin, eikä ollut vielä ehtinyt rekisteröidä koko tilannetta. Kirkas auringonvalo loi sekin epätodellisuuden tuntua estäen silmien avaamisen. Myös Lindaa ympäröivä lämpö loi yhä unen tuntua.

Lämpö...

Eilisilta. Linda räväytti silmänsä auki kirkkaasta valosta huolimatta ja näki vain muutaman sentin päässä Mathiaksen iloisina kimaltavat, kauniin vaaleansiniset silmät. Hänen suupielensä kohosivat aavistuksen ylöspäin.

"Huomenta", Linda kuiskasi silmiään räpäytellen. Hänen kätensä etsiytyi peiton alla Mathiaksen käteen ja sormet kietoutuivat tiukasti yhteen.

"Tämä on outoa..." Linda mutisi katse lukkiutuneena Mathiaksen silmiin.

"Kuinka niin?"

"En minä ole ennen... Herännyt kenenkään vierestä tällä tavalla. Ne muutamat ihmiset ovat luikkineet tiehensä yön aikana", Linda mumisi nolona.

"Totta puhuen minäkin kävin juuri pakkaamassa kamani ja olin tässä häipymässä ikiajoiksi. Sinä vain heräsit liian aikaisin", Mathias sanoi.

Linda rypisti kulmiaan ja irrotti Mathiaksen kädestä. Tanskalainen naurahti etsien Lindan käden uudestaan omaansa.

"Höpsö. Minä en lähtisi mistään hinnasta. En ylipäätänsä tajua miten kukaan kykenee jättämään sinunkaltaisesi olennon."

Linda hymyili hieman epävarmasti edelleen unenpöpperössä.

"Minun onneni, tosin..." Mathias mutisi. Hän sipaisi kädellään Lindan poskea katsellen tätä kuin ei koskaan saisi tarpeekseen. Linda kohotti leukaansa äänettömänä pyyntönä, jota Mathias totteli nopeasti. Hidas, lempeä suudelma vahvisti läheisyyden tuntua entisestään. Lindasta tuntui, että paljaiden vartaloiden lisäksi myös heidän mielensä olivat tiiviisti yhdessä. Hän ei ollut koskaan tuntenut näin vahvaa yhtenäisyyttä.

Hetken pilasi hänen vatsansa päästämä kurahdus. Mathias vetäytyi suudelmasta vinosti hymyillen.

"Onko nälkä?" hän kysyi kohottautuen hieman ylöspäin. Linda tarttui tiukasti Mathiaksen käteen.

"Älä mene", hän mutisi kasvot vasten tämän kaulaa. "Ole kiltti."

"Käyn vain hakemassa sinulle jotain syötävää, kære..."

"Minä voin käydä", Linda mutisi. Mathias vilkaisi häntä kummastellen.

"Jos kerran tahdot", mies sitten myöntyi. Linda huokaisi helpotuksesta ja työnsi peiton syrjään punastuen kevyeesti havaitessaan Mathiaksen ihailevan katseen. Hän poimi lattialta miehen paidan ja veti sen ylleen. Helma ylettyi puoleen reiteen asti.

"Pysyt sitten siinä", Linda vaati seistessään keskellä lattiaa. Mathias kohotti kätensä kuin antautuakseen.

"Pysyn, pysyn", hän sanoi leppoisasti. Linda hävisi keittiön vielä yhden epäilevän katseen jälkeen palaten pian tarjotin mukanaan. Hän asetti sen yöpöydälleen ja kömpi sitten Mathiaksen yli jääden istumaan selkä seinää vasten. Mathiaskin kääntyi kyljelleen pää toisen kyynärpään varassa ja siirsi tarjottimen patjalle heidän väliinsä.

"Mm..." hän hymise silmäillessään Lindan kasaamaa aamupalaa. Säpylöitä, kaksi omenaa ja tietysti kaksi kupillista kahvia. Linda otti oman kuppinsa ja puhalsi siihen ennen kuin hörppäsi. Mathias aloitti sämpylästä.

Kun tarjotin oli tyhjennetty, Mathias työnsi sen takaisin yöpöydälle ja laskeutui huokaisten makuulleen.

"Tämä on varmaan elämäni paras aamu", hän hymisi silmät kiinni. "Ja eilisilta samaa sarjaa..."

Linda punastui kevyesti ja painoi leukansa koukistettuihin polviinsa. Hän siveli sormillaan Mathiaksen peiton alta työntyvää käsivartta.

"Linda..." Mathias sanoi hetken kuluttua avaten silmänsä.

"Mm?"

"Tuota... Mietin tässä... Kun... Minulla oli oikeasti elämäni paras yö. Niin. Miten... Sinä...?"

Linda vilkaisi Mathiasta ja mutristi huuliaan kuin vakavasti harkiten. Mathias räpäytti kysyvästi silmiään.

"Mathias Køhler", Linda alotti hitaasti. "Sinä tungit asuntooni yhtäkkiä melkein puoli vuotta sitten. Käänsit vanhan, hiljaisen elämäni päälaelleen. Sait minut ajattelemaan ja murehtimaan asioita jotka eivät olisi edes käyneet mielessä ilman sinua. Tuhosit vanhan, tarkasti järjestetyn maailmani. Ja nyt haluat siis tietää, mitä mieltä olen siitä kaikesta?"

Mathias nyökkäsi erittäin epävarman näköisenä.

"Hienoa. Julma, alaston totuus on se, että..." Linda aloitti ja laskeutui sitten makuulleen Mathiaksen viereen.

"Minä olen onnellisempi kuin koskaan", hän kuiskasi suoraan tämän korvaan.

Mathias kiepsahti kyljelleen kasvot Lindaan päin. Hän aukoi suutansa pariin kertaan saamatta mitään ääntä ulos ja päätyi lopulta painamaan huulensa tiukasti Lindan omia vasten. Hän kietoi kätensä Lindan ympärille vetäen tämän tiukasti kiinni itseensä.

"Min skat..." hän sai kuiskattua hetken kuluttua. "Minä rakastan sinua. Enemmän kuin ketään muuta koko maailmassa", hän jatkoi kiihkeästi silmät liekehtien. Linda ei voinut muuta kuin hymyillä. Hänen mielensä tuntui leijuvan jossakin kaukana ilmaakin kevyempänä. Hetken aikaa he keskittyivät vain lyhyisiin mutta rakastaviin suukkoihin ja halauksiin.

"Lojutaanko tässä koko päivä vai tehdäänkö jotain muutakin?" Mathias mutisi lopulta otsa Lindan otsaa vasten. "Minulle käy kumpi vaan..."

"Hmm..."

"Päätä sinä, kære."

"Jos... Käytäisiin tänään jossain. Ja lojuttaisiin huominen", Linda ehdotti epäröiden. Mathias naurahti.

"Sopii minulle..." hän kuiskasi hipaisten Lindan huulia vielä kerran omillaan ennen kuin nousi ylös. Linda katseli Mathiaksen pukeutumista itse vielä sängyssä lojuen, ihmeekseen häpeilemättä tuskin lainkaan.

"Linda, minun paitani on vielä sinulla", Mathias nurisi saatuaan muut vaatteet ylleen. "Ja lakkaa näyttämästä noin hyvältä, minä en pääse täältä yhtään mihinkään..."

Linda naurahti napsauttaen sitten suunsa itsekin yllättyneenä kiinni.

"Sinulla on ihana nauru", Mathias sanoi lumoutuneena.

"Minä... En edes muista milloin olisin viimeksi nauranut", Linda mutisi hämmentyneenä.

"No, sitten oli jo aikakin", Mathias hymähti. "Ja nyt ylös tai minä tulen takaisin sinne."

"Karmiva uhkaus", Linda tuhahti. "Mutta hyvä on. Minä nousen..." hän sanoi kärsivästi. Mathias hymähti ja istahti lattialle. Hän katseli Lindaa häpeämättömän ihaileva katse silmissään.

"Olenko maininnut, että sinä olet kaunein näkemäni olento?" hän kysyi Lindan vetäessä puhdasta paitaa päänsä yli. Norjalainen tuhahti kankaan lävitse. Kun hän avasi silmänsä, Mathias seisoi suoraan hänen edessään. Linda nousi saman tien varpailleen ja kietoi kätensä Mathiaksen niskan taakse. Suudelma oli jälleen pehmeä ja rauhallinen, ja olisi jatkunut vaikka kuinka pitkään ellei Mathiaksen puhelin olisi alkanut soida.

"Minä en muuten vastaa", hän mutisi

"Katso kuka. Jos se on vaikka sinun äitisi tai jotain", Linda kehotti tyynesti. Mathias huokaisi ja vetäytyi anteeksipyytävästi sen verran, että sai kaivettua kännykän taskustaan.

"Se on Tim", hän totesi huokaisen. "Vastaanko vai enkö?"

"Vastaa vain", Linda sanoi rauhallisesti astahtaen kauemmas. "Minä menen olohuoneeseen", hän ilmoitti jättäen Mathiaksen puhumaan rauhassa.

"Mathias puhelimessa", tanskalainen huokaisi.

"Terve, hurmuripoju. Tim täällä, jos et sattunut vilkaisemaan näyttöä."

"En toki", Mathias murahti.

"Sinä olet pannut!" Tim hihkaisi voitonriemuisesti.

"Mistä niin päättelet?"

"Äänensävystäsi. Niitä on yhtä helppo lukea kuin ilmeitä."

"Voi Luoja, Tim..."

"Olinko oikeassa?"

"Jättäisin mieluiten vastaamatta..."

"Eli olin! Hah!"

"Mitä sinä olet vetänyt?"

"En mitään, en yhtään mitään!"

"Luuletko, että uskoisin?"

"No okei, poltin yhden. Eilen. Mutta pääsyy tälle puhelulle oli se, että ilmoittauduin yksiin harrastelijapyöräilykisoihin."

"Oikeasti? Hienoa!" Mathias hihkaisi kiitollisena puheenaiheen vaihdosta.

"Jep. Niihin on kyllä vielä yli kuukausi, ja matkakin on vain 15 kilometriä, mutta..."

"Hyvä alku sekin! Me tulemma varmasti katsomaan!"

"Uu, oikein me?" Tim totesi ivalliseen sävyyn. Mathias yskäisi.

"Tai sitten minä."

"Senkun otat söpöläisesi mukaan. Miten teillä meni?"

"Hyvin."

"Oletko nyt löytänyt elämäsi naisen?"

"Hmmh..."

"Sano suoraan, hurmuripoika."

"Okei. Siltä vähän tuntuu."

"Ja milloin häät?"

"Katsotaan sitä vähän myöhemmin..."

"Minä odotan. Kuules, ei sinua enää kohta voi sanoa hurmuripojuksi jos jumitut siihen yhteen!"

"En voi sanoa että se haittaisi..."

"Pitää keksiä uusi nimitys. Hmm..."

"Tai sitten voisit opetella käyttämään minun nimeäni..."

"En minä nyt niin tylsäksi rupea! No, minä jään miettimään, painu sinä sen naisesi luokse. Nähdään!"

"Nähdään..."

Mathias pudisti kevyesti päätään ennen kuin työnsi puhelimen taskuunsa. Hän asteli olohuoneeseen ja asetti leukansa sohvalla istuvan Lindan olalle.

"Anteeksi, kulta", hän mutisi hipaisten naisen kaulaa huulillaan.

"Ei se mitään", Linda sanoi tyynesti. "Mitä hän sanoi?"

Mathias suoristautui kevyesti yskäisten.

"No, öh, kertoi ilmoittautuneensa pyöräilykisaan."

"Muuta?"

"Ei mitään tärkeää."

Linda nousi ja väläytti vinon hymyn. "Ymmärrän. Miesten juttuja, vai?"

"Hmmh... Vaikka niin", Mathias sanoi hieroen niskaansa kädellään. "Tuota... Pitikö meidän lähteä johonkin, vai?"

"Siitä taisi olla puhetta", Linda totesi.

"Jokin erityinen paikka?"

"Mitä jos vain lähdetään kävelemään?"

"Selvä!" Mathias hihkaisi. He vetivät ulkovaatteet ylleen hiljaisuuden vallitessa ja kävelivät portaat peräkkäin. Kadulla Mathias nappasi Lindan käden omaansa väläyttäen leveän hymyn. Linda vastasi hymyyn epäröiden ja vastoin kaikkia odotuksia antoi kätensä jäädä Mathiaksen käteen. Mathias puristi Lindan kättä lempeästi heilutellen sitä edestä taakse.

"Kävellään vain siis minne sattuu?" Mathias kysyi hetken kuluttua. Linda kohauttia olkiaan.

"Vai käytäisiinkö siellä sinun metsäpaikassasi?"

"Käydään vaan."

Mathias vihelteli hiljaa heidän kävellessään kohti metsikköä. Linda vilkuili hiukan varautuneesti ympärilleen, muttei kuitenkaan yrittänyt irrottaa otettaan Mathiaksen kädestä. Metsäpolulla hän siirtyi edelle johdattaen Mathiaksen kiven luokse. Hengitys höyrysi ilmassa, vaikka metsässä oli vain ohut lumikerros.

"Mitä sinä ajattelet?" Mathias kysyi hiljaa katsellen Lindaa pää kallellaan.

"Enpä oikein mitään..."

"Kertoisit minulle, kulta."

"Kunhan... Yritän saada selvää vähän kaikesta."

"Onko se hyvä vai huono?"

"Ne asiat ovat hyviä... Mutta setviminen hankalaa."

"Voisinko minä jotenkin auttaa?" Mathias kysyi vinosti hymyillen. Linda tuhahti kiiveten sitten kannon päälle seisomaan. Hän sulki silmänsä ja ojensi kätensä eteenpäin. Mathias tarttui siihen ja siirtyi Lindan eteen. Heidän hengitystensä huurut sekoittuivat toisiinsa.

"Sinähän olet minun pituiseni siinä", Mathias huomautti kevyesti. Linda avasi silmänsä tarkentaen katseensa Mathiaksen silmien kirkkaaseen sineen. Hän etsi Mathiaksen toisenkin käden omaansa. Mathias hymyili iloisesti ennen kuin sipaisi Lindan huulia omillaan. Linda puristi kevyesti Mathiaksen käsiä ja jatkoi suudelmaa vielä hetken.

"Auttaako vai hankaloittaako?" Mahias kuiskasi otsa Lindan otsaa vasten.

"Sekä että..." Linda mutisi. Hän asetti kätensä Mathiaksen niskaan saaden miehen kädet vyörärölleen.

"Mitä jos et edes yrittäisi saada selvää?" Mathias ehdotti.

"Mutta..."

"Luottaisit minuun, kulta."

"Kyllä minä luotan..."

"Mutta?"

"Ei mitään muttaa", Linda kuiskasi. "Minä luotan sinuun."

Mathias hymyili. Samassa taivaalta alkoi putoilla keveitä lumihiutaleita, jotka takertuivat molempien hiuksiin. Linda pyyhkäisi Mathiaksen hiuksia kädellään räpytellen lumisia ripsiään.

"Sinä näytät joltakin talven haltialta", Mathias kuiskasi. "Jääprinsessalta tai lumikuningattarelta..."

"Lumikuningatarhan on sen sadun paha voima", Linda nurisi. Mathias naurahti.

"Niinpä niin... Sovitaan sitten että jääprinsessa."

"Sekin kuulostaa kylmältä..."

"Minun oma jääprinsessani", Mathias hymisi hieroen nenäänsä Lindan nenää vasten.

"Hmm... Se voisi kelvata", Linda kuiskasi. Mathias hymyili pysyen muuten paikallaan. Linda mutristi kevyesti huuliaan.

"Mathias..."

"Mitä?"

"Kyss meg", hän komensi.

"Ai nyt vai?" Mathias ihmetteli nauravaiseen sävyyn.

"Nyt."

"Voisihan sitä harkita..." Mathias hymisi ja vielä hetken viivyteltyään painoi huulensa Lindan huulille. Linda kietoi kätensä tiukasi Mathiaksen niskan taakse.

"Minun oma prinsessani", Mathias kuiskasi vetäydyttyään hitusen kauemmas. Linda hymyili pienesti liuttaen kätensä hitaasti pois Mathiaksen hartioilta. Hän huokaisi hiljaa ja hypähti maahan.

"Pitäisi varmaan lähteä kotiin", hän sanoi tyynesti välittämättä ailahduksesta vatsanpohjassaan.

"Kotiin..." Mathias mutisi ja virnisti. "Se kuulostaa hyvältä."

Perille päästyään Linda keitti kahvit ja Mathias hävisi hetkeksi huoneeseensa.

"Kuule..." hän mutisi tullessaan keittiöön. "Miten nukutaan ensi yönä?"

Linda vilkaisi Mathiasta, jonka kasvoilla leijui pieni virne.

"Ihan kuinka vain", hän vastasi tyynesti. "Yksi ehto."

"Ja mikä se sitten on?"

"Minä en aio nukkua yksin", Linda ilmoitti tekotiukkaan sävyyn. Mathias naurahti ja astahti lähemmäs kietoen kätensä Lindan ympärille.

"Sitten minun pitää varmaan tulla pitämään sinulle seuraa."

Linda laski kahvikuppinsa pöydänreunalle ja painoi kasvonsa Mathiaksen rintaa vasten.

"Se olisi mukavaa", hän mutisi hiljaa.

"Arvaa mitä voitaisiin tehdä", Mathias sanoi hetken kuluttua.

"Mm..."

"Voitaisiin siirtää minun sänkyni sinun huoneeseesi. Tai toisin päin."

"Mahtuvatko ne muka?"

"Luulisin."

"Mutta miksi?"

"Mietin vain. Olisi enemmän tilaa. Melkein kuin parisänky. Voitaisiin nukkua vierekkäin ilman että toinen meinaa koko ajan pudota."

"En minä meinannut viime yönäkään tippua."

"Kulta, sinä nukuit seinän puolella."

"Hmm."

"Mitä sanot?"

"Siirretään vaan."

"Nyt heti?"

"Kohta..." Linda mutisi hieroen kasvojaan Mathiaksen rintaan.

"Olet suloinen", Mathias naurahti pehmeästi. Linda tuhahti.

"Siirretään se illalla", Linda mutisi lopulta. "Minä en jaksa nyt."

"Mitä sinä sitten jaksaisit tehdä?"

"Hmm..."

Linda vetäytyi hitaasti kauemmas ja istahti sohvalle mitään sanomatta. Mathias hymähti ja istui Lindan viereen kietoen kätensä tämän harteille.

"Mathias..." Linda kuiskasi pian silmät suljettuina.

"No?"

"Oletko sinä tyytyväinen?"

"Yleisesti ottaen vai johonkin tiettyyn asiaan?"

"Sekä että."

"Yleisesti ottaen olen. Mitä asiaa sinä sitten mietit?"

"Hmm..."

"Eilistä?"

"Mm."

Mathias naurahti. "Mitäs luulisit?"

"Oletko?"

"En ole pelkästään tyytyväinen. Olen sanoinkuvaamattoman iloinen ja onnellinen ja pelkään koko ajan että herään kohta ja kaikki onkin vain unta!" hän kuiskasi suoraan Lindan korvaan.

"Sama minuakin pelottaa..."

"Miltä sinusta sitten tuntuu?"

"En osaa selittää."

"Kokeilisitko?"

"Hmm... Tuntuu..." Linda avasi silmänsä haparoiden sanoja. "Vähän niin kuin... Jokin solmu minun sisälläni olisi auennut. Se alkoi löystyä jo silloin pari kuukautta sitten... Mutta nyt se on auennut kokonaan."

"Se on hyvä", Mathias hymisi.

"Tai ei." Linda rypisti kulmiaan. "Se ei ole auennut. Se on... Kokonaan poissa. Ihan niin kuin sitä ei olisi koskaan ollutkaan."

"Hienoa", Mathias mutisi sujauttaen kätensä Lindan paidan alle sivelläkseen paljasta ihoa. Hän murahti kiukkuisesti, kun pöydällä lojuva puhelin alkoi päristä.

"Eikö tuo rakkine osaa olla sekuntiakaan hiljaa?" hän valitti. "Äiti..." hän huokaisi ja nosti kännykän korvalleen luotuaan anteeksipyytävän katseen Lindaan päin.

"Mitä hän sanoi?" Linda kysyi puhelun loputtua.

"Ääh... Puhutaan siitä huomenna", Mathias mutisi ja painoi kevyen suukon Lindan otsalle. "Mennäänkö nyt siirtämään ne sängyt?"

"Hyvä on..."

* * *

:)


	13. Kaipaus

Seuraavana päivänä

* * *

**_I miss you_**

**_Miss you so bad_**

* * *

"Hei, Linda..." Mathias aloitti epäröiden.

"Mh?" Linda mutisi kohottamatta katsettaan lehdestä.

"Minun pitäisi käydä parin viikon reissulla kotona. Siitä äiti soitti eilen..."

"Parin viikon?" Linda toisti korkealla äänellä.

"En ole käynyt siellä aikoihin ja vanhempani..."

"Niin. Tietysti. Pari viikkoa", Linda sanoi konemaisesti.

"En minä haluaisi lähteä, mutta..."

"Tietysti sinä menet", Linda ärähti. "Milloin?"

"Ylihuomisesta oli puhetta."

"Selvä."

Linda käänsi selkänsä Mathiakseen ja alkoi valuttaa vettä tiskialtaaseen. Mathias laski leukansa Lindan olalle ja kietoi kätensä tämän vyötärölle. Linda ei reagoinut mitenkään, ja lopulta Mathias istui huokaisten alas.

"Taidan lähteä hetkeksi ulos, Linda sanoi saatuaan astiat tiskattua.

"Haluatko mennä yksin vai tulenko mukaan?"

"Minä..." Linda mutristi huuliaan. "Taidan mennä yksin."

"Okei..."

Linda siirtyi eteiseen ja veti takin ylleen. Solmittuaan kengännauhat hän jäi seisomaan käsi ovenkahvalla.

"Mathias..." hän sanoi lopulta.

"Mm?"

"Tule sittenkin mukaan."

Mathiaksen kasvoille levisi hymy ja hän suorastaan ponnahti ylös. Ulkona hän nappasi Lindan käden omaansa ja rutisti sitä tiukasti.

"Minulle tulee ikävä sinua", hän huokaisi. Linda ei sanonut mitään.

"Tehdään huomenna jotain kivaa."

"Minulla on tentti perjantaina."

"No höh. Luetaan sitten yhdessä... Jos pystyt keskittymään kirjaasi kun minä olen paikalla", Mathias virnuili. Linda tuhahti.

"Vitsi, vitsi. Haluatko muuten tuliaisia?"

"Ei tarvitse."

"Saako niitä silti tuoda?"

"Jos haluat tuhlata rahasi minuun."

"Mieluummin kuin keneenkään muuhun!"

Linda huokaisi alistuneesti. "Hyvä on sitten."

He kuljeskelivat pitkin kaupunkia noin tunnin ja palasivat sitten viettämään rauhallista koti-iltaa. Mathias jutteli mitä mieleen tuli, Linda pysyi hiljaa. Yön saapuessa hän käpertyi tiiviisti Mathiaksen kylkeen sanaakaan sanomatta.

* * *

Aamu valkeni kirkkana ja kylmänä - sekä tietysti hiljaisena. Linda ei sanonut mitään koko aamuna, jos ei hiljaista heitä kouluun lähtiessä oteta lukuun. Mathiaksen käymät luennot menivät täydellisesti toisesta korvasta sisään ja heti toisesta ulos.

"Kuules nyt, hurmuripoju. Tuollainen ei nyt käy laatuun. Kerro Tim-sedälle mikä on vikana", Tim komensi tupakka suupielestä roikkuen heidän siirtyessään luentosalista toiseen.

"Minun pitää mennä käymään Kööpenhaminassa."

"Eli?"

"Linda ei tykkää. Tai siis, en minä niin tarkoittanut..."

"Se tyttö on riippuvainen sinusta."

"Toisin päin", Mathias huokaisi.

"Ehkä niinkin. Ja siksi on oikeastaa hyvä, jos sinä häivyt hetkeksi", Tim julisti osoittaen Mathiasta savukkeensa tyngällä. "Opitte olemaan erossa toisistanne."

"Mutta..."

"Ja sinun pitää opetella myöntämään, että minä nyt vaan satun olemaan älyttömän viisas mitä sinun parisuhdeongelmiisi tulee."

"Etkä ole!"

"Voi pikkuista. Mietis nyt, olenko ollut kertaakaan väärässä?"

"No et, mutta..."

Tim taputti Mathiasta päälaelle hyvin alentuvasti. "Usko pois, lyhyt ero tekee ihan hyvää. Ja jälleennäkeminen on sitäkin riemukkaampi..."

Mathias pyöräytti silmiään. "Kuule, joskus en tajua miten siedän sinua."

"Koska olen sinun ikuinen ja uskollinen ystäväsi jota ilman et olisi ikinä saanut pikku vuokraemäntääsi!"

Mathias huokaisi syvään.

"Niinpä tietysti..."

Kun Mathias pääsi kotiin, hän yllättyi havaitessaan talon tyhjäksi. Missäköhän Linda oli? Mathias huokaisi syvään ja pakottautui rauhoittumaan. Ei heti kannattanut huolestua. Ehkä Tim oli oikeassa, he taisivat tosiaan olla riippuvaisia toisistaan...

Mathias teki muutaman lihaskuntoliikesarjan liikunnanohjaajan komennon mukaisesti ja lysähti sitten sohvalle. Televisiosta ei tullut mitään, hän ei jaksanut keskittyä kirjoihin ja lehtiin, ei oikeastaan mihinkään paitsi kuuntelemiseen.

Rauhoitu, hän komensi itseään. Ei ole mitään hätää...

Askelia. Rappukäytävässä. Mathias ponnahti pystyyn ja ryntäsi eteiseen. Hän onnistui juuri ja juuri pysähtymään sen verran kauemmas, ettei saanut ovea päin naamaansa.

"Mathias?" Linda sanoi epäilevään sävyyn huomatessaan toisen heti oven takana. Mathias yskäisi ja hieraisi niskaansa.

"Hei vaan", hän mutisi. "Tuota... Missä sinä olit?"

"Kävelyllä."

"Olin huolissani."

"Ei olisi tarvinnut."

"Olin silti", Mathias totesi kietoen kätensä Lindan ympärille. Nainen seisoi ensin reagoimatta mitenkään, mutta painoi lopulta päänsä Mathiaksen olalle. Hetken kuluttua hänen selkänsä alkoi täristä. Mathias yritti vilkaista Lindan ilmettä, mutta tämä piti kasvonsa tiukasti Mathiasta vasten.

"Mitä hätänä?" Mathias kuiskasi keinutellen Lindaa hitaasti puolelta toiselle. Linda ei vastannut, ei edes liikahtanut. Hänen kätensä olivat tiukasti nyrkissä vasten reisiä.

"Hei, kulta..." Mathias kuiskasi hellästi vetäytyen hitusen kauemmas niin, että Lindan kasvot ilmestyivät näkyviin. Hän tosin painoi päänsä saman tien.

"Itketkö sinä?"

Linda pudisti kiukkuisesti päätään ja kohotti kalpeat mutta kuivat kasvonsa.

"Mikä on?"

"Ei mikään", Linda vastasi hyvin tyynesti ja viileästi.

"Onpas."

"Ei ole."

"Varmasti-"

"Älä viitsi!" Linda tiuskaisi ja astahti taaksepäin. "Olen ihan kunnossa!"

"Okei, okei, kunhan... Olin ihan oikeasti huolissani. Se oli typerää, mutta kun olet aina ennen sanonut, jos menet johonkin."

Linda vetäisi ensin terävästi henkeä, mutta päätyi huokaisemaan alistuneesti.

"Tiedän. Anteeksi."

"Älä huoli."

Linda puraisi huultaan ja hävisi keittiön puolelle.

"Mihin aikaan sinä lähdet huomenna?" hän kysyi hetken kuluttua neutraaliin sävyyn.

"Heti aamusta."

"Ja millä?"

"Lentokoneella. Ostin lipun netistä, sain peruutuspaikan."

"Selvä."

"Tuletko mukaan kentälle?" Toiveikas äänensävy.

"Ehkä. "

"Kone lähtee puoli yhdeksältä."

"Eli pitäisi lähteä kuudelta... Ja minulta jäisi ensimmäien luento väliin."

"Ei sinun ole pakko tulla."

"Kyllä minä tulen."

"Hienoa!" Mathias hihkaisi kasvot kirkastuen. Hän asettui seisomaan lehteä selailevan Lindan taakse ja alkoi hieroa tämän hartioita.

"Kultaaa..."

"Niin?"

"Minulle tulee ikävä sinua. En oikeasti haluaisi lähteä..."

"Tietysti haluat. Et ole nähnyt heitä pitkään aikaan."

"Kumpa sinä pääsisit mukaan", Mathias huokaisi.

"Eiväthän-"

"Ajattelin kertoa."

Linda rypisti kulmiaan. "Etkö voisi odottaa vielä vähän?"

"Mutta miksi?" Mathias kysyi vilpittömän hämmästyneenä.

"No... Äh, ei mitään. Kerro vain."

"Linda-kulta, selittäisit vähän mitä sinä oikein mietit. Minä en pysy mukana", Mathias valitti istuen Lindan viereen.

"En minä mieti mitään."

"Rakas."

"Kunhan yllätyin. Ei puhuta siitä enempää."

"Oletko varma?"

"Myöhemmin sitten. Minun pitää mennä lukemaan siihen tenttiin."

"Luettaisiinko yhdessä?"

Linda huokaisi. "Hyvä on..."

Linda kävi hakemassa kirjansa ja he leiriytyivät sohvalle. Mathias selaili Lindan muistiinpanoja.

"Tunnen oloni tosi tyhmäksi", hän valitti kohta. "En tajua puoliaakaan!"

"Tuskin minäkään sinun kursseillasi pärjäisin."

Mathias ynähti myöntävästi ja alkoi kysellä. Linda pääsi selittämään itselleen niin rakkaita lakipykäliä ja piristyi huomattavasti.

"Ohhoijaa," Mathias huokaisi parin tunnin päästä. "Riittäisikö jo?"

"Ehkä tälle päivälle", Linda mutisi. "Pitää kerrata lisää huomenna ja..."

"Sinähän osasit jo nyt kaiken!"

"En tarpeeksi hyvin!" Linda ilmoitti kipakasti. "Jatkan huomenna. Minulla on hyvin aikaa", hän jatkoi aavistuksen pisteliääseen sävyyn. Mathias puraisi huultaan ja päätti olla välittämättä.

"Selvä. Minä taidan mennä pakkailemaan", hän sanoi ja hävisi huoneeseensa. Linda jäi istumaan sohvalle tekemättä mitään. Hän häpesi puoliksi käytöstään, puoliksi syytä siihen. Syy oli nimittäin kammottava, lamaannuttava pelko, jonka kohteesta hän ei ollut täysin varma. Yksinäisyys? Hiljaisuus? Vai jokin, jota hän ei halunnut myöntää edes itselleen?

Tai ehkäpä mukana oli niitä kaikkia. Linda huokaisi. Hän yritti rauhoittua lukemalla lempikirjaansa, ja onnistuikin hetkeksi, mutta Mathias sai silti melko tylyjä vastauksia kysymyksiinsä.

* * *

"Linda?" Mathias kuiskasi hämärässä aamussa kellon näyttäessä puoli kuutta. "Tuletko sinä kentälle?"

"Mmh..." Linda mutisi unisesti ja hieraisi silmiään. Mathias istui sängyn laidalla jo päivävaatteet yllään.

"Tulen minä", Linda huokaisi ja vääntäytyi ylös. Mathias hymyili hienoisesti ja hipsi keittiöön laittamaan aamupalaa. Linda vaihtoi vaatteet haukotellen ja tarttui Mathiaksen ojentamaan kahvikuppiin kuin pelastusrenkaaseen.

"Onhan sinulla varmasti kaikki?" hän kyseli herättyään kunnolla parin kahvikupillisen jälkeen. "Tarpeeksi vaihtovaatteita, hammasharja, lentoliput..."

"Kyllä, äiti", Mathias virnisti.

"Älä viitsi..."

"On, on. Lähdetäänkö?"

"Mm..."

"Taksilla vai autolla? Uskallatko ajaa sieltä pois?"

Linda mutristi huuliaan. "Uskallan", hän sanoi sitten kipakasti. "Kyllä minulla on kortti."

"Hienoa. Sitten mentiin."

Ajomatka sujui hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Kentällä Mathias sai ensimmäisten joukossa laukkunsa koneeseen ja he istuivat yhdessä odottelemaan lähtöselvitystä.

"Pärjääthän sinä?" Mathias kysyi tarttuen Lindan käteen.

"Tietysti."

"Soitan heti kun olen perillä."

"Minä olen silloin luennolla."

"No, laitan viestiä sitten", Mathias totesi leppoisesti. "Ja sinä ilmoitat, jos tulee jotain hankaluuksia, ilmoitathan?"

"Minä selviän ihan hyvin."

"Tietysti. Kunhan varmistin.

Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen Mathias nousi. "Pitää varmaan suunnata kohti konetta."

Linda kohosi mekaanisesti seisomaan. Mathias nappasi hänet tiukkaan rutistukseen ja painoi kevyen suukon Lindan huulille.

"Nähdään kahden viikon päästä", hän mutisi.

"Nähdään..."

"Minulle tulee ikävä sinua!"

"Vain kaksi viikkoa", Linda mutisi. "Sano terveisiä."

"Sanon."

Vielä yksi pikainen suukko - ja sitten Mathias olikin jo poissa. Linda jäi seisomaan aloilleen hetkeksi ennen kuin havahtui ja lähti kohti autoa. Hän rutisti avainta nyrkkinsä sisällä ja istui paikallaan ratin takana pitkään purren hampaitaan tiukasti yhteen.

Kaikki oli hyvin.

Linda huokaisi syvään ja käynnisti moottorin. Matka sujui pitkästä ajotauosta huolimatta hyvin ja parkkeerauskin onnistui. Linda kompuroi portaat ylös ja lysähti istumaan eteisen lattialle. Hän räpytteli silmiään tiuhaan tahtiin.

"Minulle tulee ikävä sinua." Mathiaksen ääni oli ollut niin ihana ja vilpitön... Miksei hän ollut kyennyt vastaamaan kunnolla? Siksikö, että se olisi liian totta? Jo nyt, vain alle tunti eron jälkeen, ikävä tuntui repivän sydäntä palasiin. Miten hän selviäisi kokonaiset kaksi viikkoa?

Linda vetäisi henkeä ja nousi ylös. Hän nappasi laukkunsa ja lähti kasvot kalpeina tuttua reittiä kohti yliopistorakennusta. Luennoitsijoiden äänet tuntuivat kuuluvan kaukaa, toisesta ulottuvuudesta. Linda pakotti itsensä kirjoittamaan muistiinpanoja ja kuuntelemaan, vaikkei sisäistänyt yhtäkään päivän aiheista. Vasta kotona hän uskalsi ottaa kännykkänsä esiin. Yksi saapunut viesti.

#Perillä ollaan! Lento aikataulussa, laukku tallessa, sää oikein hyvä, ainoana vaivana ikävä ): #

Linda istui sohvannurkkaan rutistaen puhelinta kädessään. Viestiin vastaaminen tuntui maailmanhistorian hankalimmalta haasteelta. Lopulta Lindan onnistui kuitenkin naputella jotakin.

#Kuulostaa hyvältä. Ikävä täälläkin.#

Viesti oli kylmä ja typerä eikä kertonut mitään. Silti vastaus saapui saman tien.

#Yritetään pärjäillä ;) Olet rakas!#

Linda asetti puhelinen pöydälle ja käpertyi kerälle. Hän ei pystynyt vastaamaan, eikä siinä olisi laskun takia edes paljoa järkeä.

Vaikka eihän hänen koko elämässään ollut nykyään järkeä. Ikävöidä nyt näin paljon ihmistä, jota ei edes tuntenut vuotta aiemmin? Ja entä se aamusta asti jatkunut, typerä halu itkeä? Ei. Ei lainkaan järkeä.

Linda nousi ylös ja päätti uppoutua muistiinpanoihinsa pariksi tunniksi. Kun päässä pyöri vain lakeja ja esimerkkitapauksia, olo tuntui paljon paremmalta. Pahaksi onneksi suihkui huuhtoi ne kaikki pois ja toi tilalle mustan, pelottavan tyhjyyden. Peitto tuntui kylmältä ja vierekkäiset sängyt aivan liian suurilta. Naapurista kuuluva veden lotina ja lattialautojen narina saivat Lindan sydämen pomppimaan kurkkuun. Talon tutut ja tavalliset äänet kuulostivat kammottavilta, pimeys näytti uhkaavalta ja hiljaisuus painoi kasaan.

Linda nukahti vasta valvottuaan useita tunteja säikkynä säpsähdellen. Hän heräsi itsestään aikaisin aamulla ja näppäili puoliunessa puhelimeensa tutun numeron.

"Hei, Emil, Linda täällä."

"Ihan hyvää, kunhan mietin... Tulisitko käymään viikonloppuna?"

* * *

Sellaista tällä kertaa :) Kommentit ovat kivoja!


	14. Vierailu

Kun Linda pääsi tiistaina kotiin, hänen päässään oli vain yksi ajatus. Vielä kolme päivää yksinäisyyttä. Kolme päivää...

Apua.

Linda kaivoi puhelimensa esiin ja luki taas uudestaan ne yhteensä kolme Mathiakselta tullutta viestiä. Eilen kaksi, tänään aamulla yksi, jossa luvattiin soittaa myöhemmin. Linda laski kännykkänsä sohvapöydälle ja alkoi selata kirjojaan.

Tunnin kuluttua – vihdoinkin! – puhelin pärähti. Linda säpsähti ja tiputti kirjansa lattialle hyökätessään puhelimen kimppuun. Tuttu nimi näytöllä sai kädet tärisemään vielä pahemmin.

"He-hei", hän onnistui änkyttämään.

"Hei!" Mathias sanoi pirteällä äänellä. "Odota hetki..."

Linda kuuli taustalta muutaman lauseen ja pian oven loksahduksen.

"Noin, nyt voidaan puhua rauhassa..." Mathias mutisi. "Miten menee?"

"Ihan hyvin."

"Ei suurempia ongelmia?"

"Ei. Miten siellä?"

"Ihan hyvin. Äiti on vähän turhankin innoissaan, yrittää hemmotella minut piloille", Mathias naurahti. "Isä on sentään vähän rauhallisempi, molemmat kyllä kyselevät kamalasti."

"Kyselevät mitä?"

"Vähän kaikkea. Miten viihdyn, millainen koulu, onko kavereita, millainen asunto... Ja tietysti olenko löytänyt ketään."

"Ja mitä sinä olet sanonut?"

"En vielä mitään. Mutta sanoisin kohta, jos se on sinulle ok."

"Kaipa se on."

"Kuule, täällä on ollut kyllä tosi hauskaa, mutta vielä hauskempaa olisi, jos sinäkin olisit mukana."

"Mm..."

"Minulla on kamala ikävä sinua."

"Minullakin sinua."

"Olet rakas."

Linda puraisi huultaan kykenemättä sanomaan enää mitään – hänen äänensä värisisi ihan liikaa.

"No, soitan vaikka huomenna uudestaan. Yritä pärjäillä, kulta."

"Yritän..."

"Olet ihana. Hyvää yötä."

"Hyvää yötä..."

Puhelu loppui ja Linda jäi tuijottamaan kännykkänsä ruutua purren huultaan.

Miksei hän osannut sanoa mitään ääneen?

Keskiviikko. Kolme viestiä.

Torstai. Puhelu ja yksi viesti.

Perjantai. Viesti.

* * *

Lauantaiaamuna Linda suuntasi lentokentälle tällä kertaa kiltisti bussilla. Hän ei aikonut hajottaa Mathiaksen autoa tämän ollessa poissa, kun kerran julkisillakin pääsi. Kentällä Linda jäi tiirailemaan saapuvien matkustajien tulvaa. Kohta pitäisi näkyä se yksi tuttu, hopeinen päälaki...

"Linda!" Emil huikkasi hieman syrjemmältä. Hän tunkeutui turistirivistön läpi ja Linda halasi veljeään hellästi tämän vastustuksesta huolimatta.

"Hei, pikkuveli", Linda sanoi lähes ilkikurisesti. Emil tuhahti.

"Hei vaan..." hän mutisi. Linda hymähti ja sipaisi Emilin hiuksia. Hopeapäinen nuorukainen katseli sisartaan jokseenkin kummastuneena, muttei sanonut mitään. He lähtivät yhdessä kohti kentän bussipysäkkiä tuttu hiljaisuus ympärillään.

"Sinä näytät kummalliselta", Emil tokaisi bussin nytkähtäessä liikkeelle.

"Millä tavalla kummalliselta?"

"No... Et kummalliselta, mutta jotenkin... Erilaiselta."

Linda hymyili vinosti.

"Okei. Näytät nätiltä", Emil mutisi katse lattiassa. Linda pörrötti veljensä hiuksia.

"Kiitos."

"Onko sinulle tapahtunut jotakin?" Emil uteli hetken kuluttua.

"Miten niin?"

"Nokun... Vaikutat jotenkin... Rennommalta."

"Ei minulle ole tapahtunut mitään... Erityistä", Linda sanoi punastuen aavistuksen.

"Varmasti on", Emil vänkäsi. "Sinä..." hänen silmänsä pyöristyivät kevyesti. "Sinulla on joku!" hän puuskahti bussin oven auetessa Linda ei vastannut ennen kuin he olivat molemmat päässeet ulos.

"Ehkä onkin", hän sanoi neutraalisti katse edessäpäin.

"Millainen? Ei kai samanlainen idiootti kuin ne aiemmat?" Emil nurisi.

"Ei, ei ollenkaan samanlainen", Linda sanoi hymyillen huomaamattaan. Emil havaitsi hymyn ja räväytti silmänsä ammolleen.

"Muistat varmaan, kun sanoin, että hankin - äidin suosiollisella avustuksella - kämppiksen?" Linda kysyi, kun Emil ei sanonut mitään.

"Ja nyt sinä olet sen kanssa", Emil arvasi.

"Niin olen", Linda todisti tyynenä. "Tosin hän on Tanskassa nyt pari viikkoa."

"Miksi?"

"Vanhemmillaan."

"Jaa..."

"Sinä saatat muuten järkyttyä yhdestä jutusta, kun päästään kotiin", Linda totesi.

"Eli?"

"Se sänky, jossa sinä nukuit, on minun huoneessani."

"Ja...?"

"Saat valita, nukutko patjalla lattialla vai rakkaan siskosi vieressä", Linda sanoi hymyillen vinosti. Emil näytti hetken hämmentyneeltä, kunnes ymmärrys huuhtoutui hänen kasvojensa yli.

"Hyi", hän mutisi. "Sinä... Tehän..."

"Mitä?"

"Elätte ihan niin kuin joku aviopari", Emil mutisi. "Yäk."

"Eikä mitään yäk. Ja..." Linda rypisti kulmiaan. "Mehän oikeastaan olemme avopari", hän sanoi itsekin hämmästyen.

"Tietääkö äiti siitä tyypistä?"

"Oikeastaan äiti järjesti hänet asumaan minun luokseni. Mutta ei, hän ei tiedä... Muuta."

"Suosittelisin ilmoittamaan muutenkin kuin hääkutsulla", Emil tuhahti. "Mikä sen nimi on?"

"Mathias."

"Mathias mikä?"

"Køhler."

"Hmm..."

"Mitä sinä mietit?" Linda uteli avaten samalla kotitalonsa oven.

"Nimiä. Linda Køhler..."

Linda punastui kevyesti. "Älä nyt viitsi vitsailla."

"Ai, eikö se olekaan niin vakavaa? Pikku syysromanssi?"

"No ei!"

"Varmasti olet itsekin miettinyt miltä se nimi kuulostaa."

Linda tuhahti iloisena siitä, että kulki Emilin edellä portaissa; veli ei kyennyt näkemään hänen paljastavaa punastumistaan.

"Bondevik kuulostaa paremmalta", Emil nurisi astuessaan Lindan perässä asunnon ovesta sisään.

"Ehkä minä sitten pidän sen."

"Milloin on hääpäivä?" Emil kysyi ivallisesti. "Jos kerran olet nimiasiankin pohtinut..."

"Älä nyt", Linda hymähti.

"Äh. Anteeksi. Minä vain... Olen iloinen, jos sinulla on... Asiat kunnossa, Emil mutisi huokaisten.

"Olet suloinen."

"Älä silti luule, että minä aion pitää siitä tyypistä. Lyön vaikka vetoa, että inhoan häntä."

Linda naurahti. "Uskotaan."

* * *

Emil asettautui entiseen kotiinsa melko nopeasti, ja ilta kului rauhallisesti television ja vähäisen keskustelun avulla. Emil piti päänsä ja nukkui itsepäisesti patjalla lattialla. Linda kävi kolme kertaa yön aikana tarkistamassa, että pikkuveli tosiaan oli kotona.

"Minun pitää lähteä huomenna heti aamusta", Emil ilmoitti heidän istuessaan aamupalapöydässä.

"Pitää sitten tehdä tänään kaikki mitä suunniteltiin", Linda vastasi rauhallisesti. "Mistä aloitetaan?"

Emil hymyili pirullisesti. "Monopolista. Joudut konkurssiin ennen kuin huomaamatkaan."

"Hah! Sinä olet se joka menettää rahansa."

Linda kaivoi pelin esiin ja vanhan tavan mukaan he jakoivat toisilleen rahat - itselleen saattaisi antaa liikaa. Emil sai aloittaa, ja osti heti ensimmäisen vastaantulevan kadun. Linda sen sijaan päätyi Sattumakortin kautta kolmeksi vuoroksi vankilaan. Tätä seurasi tietysti Emilin omahyväinen hymy - ja kolme uutta katua.

Kun Lindakin oli saanut ostettua muutaman kadun – Emilin harmiksi arvokkaampia – hänen puhelimensa soi. Emil tuhahti nähdessään siskonsa ilmeen.

"Odota hetki", Linda sanoi anteeksipyytävästi ja nosti puhelimen korvalleen.

"Hei, kulta!" Mathias sanoi iloisesti. "Miten menee?"

"Hei sinullekin... Ihan hyvin. Emil on täällä."

"Ahaa..."

"Kerroin hänelle."

"Ja reaktio?"

"Yäk."

Mathias naurahti. "Hyvällä vai pahalla?"

"En tiedä. Hyvällä?"

"Toivotaan näin. Sano terveisiä!"

"Hän ilmoitti inhoavansa sinua."

"Auts. Sano silti."

"Selvä..."

"Soitellaan taas huomenna."

"Joo."

"Heippa!"

"Hei hei..."

Emil pyöräytti silmiään.

"Voi Luoja. En olisi ikinä uskonut, että sinä kuulostat joskus tuolta."

"Kuinka niin?"

"No noin... En tiedä. Luonnolliselta. Iloiselta. Joltain."

"Haittaako se?" Linda kysyi peitellen hymyään. Emil huokaisi syvään.

"Hmph. Jos hän on kiltti sinulle... Niin ei kai sitten", hän mutisi heittäen samalla noppaa.

"Kaksi tonnia, kiitos", Linda ilmoitti. Emil näytti hänelle kieltään ja ojensi setelin huokaillen.

* * *

Peli kesti vielä monta tuntia, kunnes Emil viimein myönsi konkurssinsa. He keräsivät pelilaudan pois ja lähtivät pitkälle kävelyretkelle metsään. Sen jälkeen he – perinteitä noudattaen – pitivät kunnon lettukestit.

Ja pian olikin jo ilta. Kauhuleffa pyörähti käyntiin, eikä pariin tuntiin kuulunut muuta kuin tasaista rouskutusta popcorn-kulhon tyhjentyessä.

Elokuvan loputtua Linda haukotteli makeasti.

"Pitää varmaan ruveta nukkumaan..." hän mutisi. "Mihin aikaan se lento lähti?"

"Puoli yksitoista."

"Hyvä, ei sentään sen aikaisemmin... Saadaan normaalipituiset yöunet."

Emil nyökkäsi ja hävisi hetkeksi kylpyhuoneeseen. Lindakin vaihtoi yöpuvun päälleen ja he harjasivat hampaansa rinnakkain, taistellen peilitilasta, aivan kuten aina ennenkin.

"Hyvää yötä, pikkuveli", Linda toivotti pörröttäen Emilin hiuksia.

"Hyvää yötä..."

Linda hymyili vinosti ennen kuin sulki huoneensa oven. Perinteet jatkuivat tässäkin: "isosisko" oli kertakaikkisen mahdoton sana.

* * *

Aamu kului tavaroita pakkaillessa ja viime hetkelle mieleen tulleita asioita kertoillessa. Bussimatka sujui hiljaisuuden vallitessa.

"Tule taas käymään kun saat lomaa", Linda ehdotti. heidän seistessään turvataskastuksen edessä. Emil nyökkäsi siirrellen laukkuaan kädestä toiseen. Lopulta hän huokaisi syvään ja rutisti siskoaan pikaisesti.

"No... Minä taidan sitten mennä", hän mutisi muutaman sekunnin kuluttua.

"Selvä. Heippa, pikkuveli."

Emil kääntyi ja lähti kohti turvatarkastusta, mutta vilkaisi vielä taakseen.

"Heippa... Isosisko."

Linda hymyili koko bussimatkan, mutta huokaisi syvään astuessaan ulos. Emil oli saatettu matkaan, ja yksinäisyys edessä vaikutti synkältä ja pohjattomalta kuin myrskyinen meri.

Eikä Mathiakselta ollut edes tullut viestiä tämän päivän aikana.

Linda tukahdutti pelonpilkahduksen ja leiriytyi loppuillaksi tv:n ääreen - puhelin tarkasti vieressään.

* * *

Aamulla ainoa saapunut viesti oli Emilin kotiinpääsyilmoitus. Mathiaksen suunnalla hiljaista. Tarkkaan pohdittuaan Linda alentui itse lähettämään viestin - ehkä Mathias vain testasi, kuinka kauan hän kestäisi hiljaisuutta...

#Emilin reissu ohi, pääsi turvallisesti kotiin. Miten menee? Et laittanut eilen viestiä... Nähdään viikon päästä. Ikävä.#

Viestin lähdettyä matkaan Linda joi vielä kupillisen kahvia ja lähti kohti koulua.

Viestihiljaisuus jatkui. Linda yritti soittaa, mutta päätyi vastaajaan. Hän yritti itsepintaisesti väittää, ettei kyse ollut mistään sen kummemmasta.

Mathias oli varmasti kunnossa. Eikä ainakaan vältellyt häntä tahallaan... Ei varmasti.

Tiistain aikana Linda pureskeli jokaisen sormenkyntensä nysäksi.

Keskiviikkona hän lähetti viisi tekstiviestiä ja yritti soittaa kahdesti.

Torstaina hän vakuuttui, että Mathias oli joko kuollut tai unohtanut hänet kokonaan.

Perjantaina hän ei kyennyt enää edes ajattelemaan.

Lauantain Linda vietti eteisen lattialla odottaen oven aukeamista. Mathiaksen oli pitänyt palata tänään...

Ovi ei auennut koko päivänä. Linda meni nukkumaan reilusti puolenyön jälkeen kiroiltuaan hiljaisella äänellä puoli tuntia putkeen.

Sunnuntai-aamuna hän kieltäytyi ajattelemasta Mathiasta. Ja kaikkea muutakin. Varsinkin Marya, jota hän oli jo oppinut inhoamaan, mutta joka edelleen asui Kööpenhaminassa...

* * *

Tällaista sitten. SUUUURKIITOKSET kommenteista ja iso hali teille kaikille! :D Päätin ottaa itseäni niskasta kiinni ja alkaa seuraavasta luvusta lähtien vastaillakin niihin, anteeksi kun nyt on jäänyt.


	15. Kotiinpaluu

Loppujen lopuksi Linda onnistui kuitenkin vaipumaan uneen. Nukuttuaan vasta reilun tunnin hän havahtui hiljaiseen narahdukseen ja räväytti silmänsä auki. Hän ei nähnyt mitään, mutta...

"Mathias?" hän puuskahti heti kun sai äänihuulensa toimimaan. Kuului hiljainen tömähdys, naksahdus ja pöytälamppu räpsähti päälle. Linda räpytteli silmiään kirkkaassa valossa ja tajusi tuijottavansa suoraan iloisesti hymyileviin, tuttuihin kasvoihin.

"Hei, kulta!" Mathias sanoi. "Anteeksi kun herätin..."

"Missä sinä oikein viivyit?" Linda tiukkasi. "Et ole vastannut puhelimeen etkä ilmoittanut, milloin tulet, minä olen..."

"Anteeksi", Mathias mutisi nolon näköisenä. "Eilisen lennot olivat täynnä, ja... Tuota..."

"Tuota?"

"Puhelimeni hajosi. Siksi en ole vastannut."

Linda lysähti seinää vasten ja hieroi silmiään. "Voi Luoja..."

"Anteeksi. Se tippui veteen eikä suostunut käynnistymään, sinun numerosi oli puhelimen muistissa eli ei siirtynyt uuteen jonka ostin... Ja, äh, en muista sitä ulkoa kun tarvitsen niin harvoin. Anteeksi."

"Senkin..." Linda mutisi ja huokaisi syvään. "Minä olen ollut sekaisin huolesta!"

"Minä myös."

"Miksi?"

Mathias hymähti. "Siksi, että arvasin sinun olevan."

"Typerys."

"Anteeksi", Mathias sanoi vielä kerran ja kietoi kätensä Lindan ympärille. "Rakastan sinua."

"Mmh..."

"Ja lupaan opetella sen numeron."

"Heti huomenna!"

"Ilman muuta, teidän ylhäisyytenne."

"Älä viitsi."

"Älä itse viitsi kiukutella", Mathias mutisi Lindan olkaa vasten. "Sinullahan piti olla ikävä minua..."

"Niin olikin", Linda myönsi hieman vastahakoisesti. Mathias hymyili tyytyväisenä ja nousi ylös.

"Jatka sinä unia. Jutellaan aamulla lisää."

Linda haukotteli ja painoi päänsä tyynyyn. "Paljonko kello on?"

"Jotain... Puoli viisi", Mathias vastasi. "Minäkin tulen kohta nukkumaan, käyn vain viemässä laukkuni tuonne..."

Linda pakottautui pysymään hereillä, kunnes Mathias palasi ja laskeutui hänen viereensä. Hän painoi päänsä miehen käsivartta vasten ja sulki silmänsä.

"Hyvää yötä, kulta", Mathias kuiskasi ja kurottautui sammuttamaan lampun.

"Hyvää yötä."

* * *

Aamu valkeni aivan liian nopeasti. Linda ei reagoinut herätyskelloon muutoin kuin rutistamalla silmiään vielä tiukemmin kiinni, Mathias sen sijaan kellahti selälleen ja läimäisi torkun päälle. Hän haukotteli makeasti ja kääntyi takaisin kyljelleen kasvot Lindaan päin.

"Huomenta..." hän mutisi. Linda tuhahti jotakin.

"Mikäs nyt on? Yleensä sinä olet se pirteämpi..." Mathias ihmetteli. Lauseen loppu hävisi uuteen haukotukseen. Linda ei vastannut vieläkään mitään.

"Etkö sinä ole nukkunut koko kahtena viikkona yhtään?"

"Tietysti olen", Linda mutisi ja nousi istumaan hieroen silmiään. Hän tuskin vilkaisi Mathiasta kömpiessään peiton alta seisaalleen lattialle. Sanomatta sanaakaan hän kaivoi vaatteensa kaapista ja hävisi kylpyhuoneeseen. Mathias jäi tuijottamaan Linda perään yllättyneenä. Hän nousi nopeasti ylös ja meni koputtamaan kylpyhuoneen oveen.

"Onko kaikki hyvin, kulta?" hän kysyi hivenen huolestuneeseen sävyyn. Linda oli pitkään hiljaa ennen kuin vastasi.

"Tietysti", hän sanoi viileään sävyyn. Mathias seisoi hetken oven takana, muttei keksinyt enää muuta sanottavaa. Lopulta hän huokaisi syvään ja meni huoneeseensa vaihtamaan vaatteita. Linda livahti luennolle syömättä ja sanomatta mitään. Mathias jäi turhautuneena lusikoimaan jugurttia suuhunsa. Hän ei käsittänyt, mitä oli tehnyt väärin. Tai tietysti se puhelimen hajoaminen ja viestihiljaisuus oli aika paha moka, mutta sen jälkeen... Hän ei ollut tehnyt mitään! Ei ainakaan mitään, mistä olisi itse loukkaantunut. Mathias paiskasi muovikulhon roskakoriin otsa rypyssä. Hän oli turhautunut ja väsynyt, mistä seurasi tietysti ärtymys kaikkea tielle osuvaa kohtaan. Hän keräsi tavaransa ja marssi kohti koulua synkkänä kuin ukkospilvi. Suurin osa tutuista tunnisti varoitusmerkit eikä tullut turhaan juttelemaan.

Mutta oli tietysti liikaa odotettu, että paras ystävä jättäisi rauhaan. Tim nojaili seinään tupakka suussaan ja jokainen hiussuortuva siististi taivasta kohti.

"Pääsit sitten kotiin", hän totesi pirteästi välittämättä Mathiaksen ilmeestä.

"Jep", tanskalainen murahti.

"Kuluiko koko saldo neiti söpöläiseen vai jäikö muuten vain vastaamatta?"

"Puhelin hajosi."

Tim vilkaisi Mathiasta kulmat koholla. "Oikeasti?"

"Ihan oikeasti."

"Eli et saanut viestiteltyä edes neiti söpöläiselle?"

"Ole hiljaa."

"Ja siitä seurasi..."

"Turpa kiinni."

"Ymmärrän. Ryppyjä rakkaudessa."

"Ole nyt hiljaa!" Mathias ärähti ja haukotteli. Timin kasvoilla välähti yllättynyt ärtymys, mutta se hävisi myötätunnon tieltä.

"Mihin aikaan sinä tulit?"

"Olin kotona vasta neljän jälkeen... Siis yöllä..."

"Oivoi. Hurmuripoju taitaa tarvita päiväunet."

Mathias huokaisi syvään ja lähti Timin edellä sisään.

"Vaivaako sinua jokin muukin kuin väsymys?" Tim kuiskasi kirjoittaen samalla muistiinpanojaan. Mathias murahti epämääräisesti.

"Ongelmia neiti söpöläisen kanssa?"

"Mmh..."

"Riitelittekö te?"

"Ei varsinaisesti."

"Vaan?"

"Ei oikeastaan mitään."

"Eli mikä on ongelma?"

"Juuri se!" Mathias sihahti ja painoi lyijykynäänsä paperiin niin lujaa, että sen terä katkesi. Huokaisten hän kaivoi laukustaan terottimen.

"Eli siis..." Tim mutisi vilkaisten Mathiasta, "jälleennäkeminen ei ollutkaan niin riemukas?"

"No..."

"Tim ja Mathias!" luennon pitäjä jyrähti. "Jos ette ala keskittyä, minun täytyy pyytää toista teistä siirtymään eturiviin!" hän jatkoi tuijottaen kaksikkoa tiukasti. "Voisi melkein luulla että olen yläasteen opettaja enkä yliopiston lehtori..." hän mutisi vielä juuri niin kovaa, että kaikki varmasti kuulivat. Mathias laittoi terottimen laukkuunsa ja alkoi kirjoittaa kynä suhisten. Tim pyöräytti silmiään ja jatkoi entiseen tahtiin pysyen kuitenkin hiljaa – lähinnä Mathiaksen ilmeen, ei lehtorin sanojen takia.

* * *

Tauolla he päätyivät jälleen nojailemaan rakennuksen seinään.

"Et viitsisi jatkaa siitä, mihin jäit sisällä?" Tim kysyi sytytellen tupakkaa.

"Mmh..."

"Jälleennäkemisestä..."

"No..." Mathias aloitti ja vetäisi henkeä. "Illalla – tai siis yöllä – tai aamuyöllä... Silloin hän vaikutti ihan... Iloiselta. Mutta oltiin molemmat niin poikki että ruvettiin nukkumaan saman tien."  
"Ja?"

"Aamulla hän ei sanonut oikeastaan mitään."

Tim kohotti kulmiaan. "Eikö oikeasti mitään?"

"No, vastasi nukkuneensa ja sanoi olevansa kunnossa, kun kysyin. Ei mitään muuta."

"Hmm..."

"En tajua, mitä minä taas tein väärin!" Mathias puuskahti pahantuulisesti. "En osaa lukea häntä yhtään..."

"Ai. Minusta on vaikuttanut, että aika hyvin."

Mathias kohotti turhautuneena kätensä. "No joskus, mutta sitten tulee taas tuollaisia, en tiedä, ihme kohtauksia eikä hän sano yhtään mitään enkä tiedä, mitä minun..."  
"Mitä jos kysyisit?"

"Häh?"

Tim karisti tupakkaansa. "Kysyisit, mitä sinun pitää tehdä. Jos hän ei vastaa, niin se siitä. Tai sitten voisit kysyä ikään kuin etukäteen, joskus kun hän on, hmm, normaalilla tuulella... Selität, ettet ymmärrä tuollaista ja niin edelleen. Kerrot, että haluaisit... Auttaa tai jotain, ja että sinulla oli ikävä häntä ja haluat... Krhm, jotain."

Mathias tuijotti Timiä silmät ammollaan niin kauan, että hollantilainen tuhahti.

"Herätys", hän sanoi ja napsautti sormiaan. Mathias räpäytti silmiään selvästi kiivaasti pohtien.

"Tim", hän sanoi kunnioitusta äänessään, "sinä olet nero."

"Minä tiedän sen, hurmuripoju", Tim vastasi välinpitämättömästi.

"Voisi melkein luulla, että sinä olet tyttö..." Mathias jatkoi virnistäen.

"Mitä tuli sanottua?!" Tim ärähti melkein tiputtaen tupakkansa.

"Nokun ymmärrät niitä noin hyvin!" Mathias kiirehti selittämään. Tim huokaisi ja pyöräytti silmiään.

"Minulla on pikkusisko. Siinä sinulle syy."

"Ai niin..."

"Älä väitä, että unohdit."

"En tietenkään", Mathias virnisti. "En ole varmaan koskaan kertonut, että olin yläasteella ihastunut häneen?"

Timin kasvoille kohosi vaarallinen puna.

"Mitä sinä sanoit?"

"Sinä kuulit varsin hyvin!"

"No siinä tapauksessa", Tim puhisi, "olen iloinen, että sinulla on neiti söpöläisesi. Koska _minun _siskooni ei koske –"

"Eikö hän ole yhdessä sen jonkun, mikä sen nimi nyt olikaan..."

"Ei!"

"Minä kuulin vähän muuta."

"Keneltä?"

"Ai, yhdeltä baaritutulta vaan... Sanoi tuntevansa sen Emman poikaystävän aika hyvin."

Tim mutisi jotakin epämääräistä ja puristi toisen kätensä nyrkkiin. Mathias purskahti poikamaiseen nauruun.

"Mitä sinä olet juonut, Køhler?"

"Kuinka niin?"

"Käyttäydyt kuin kymmenvuotias."

Mathias pyöräytti silmiään suu virneessä, mutta vakavoitui sitten.

"Mikäs nyt tuli?" Tim kysyi tyynesti.

"Linda..."

"Älä murehdi. Juttelette kunnolla, kunha pääsette kotiin. Ellette sitten siirry saman tien seuraavalle asteelle..."

"Hmph."

"Sinä olet varmasti puutteessa kahden kokonaisen viikon jälkeen."

"Entä sinä sitten? Kuinkas monen, hmm, _vuoden_ jälkeen...?"

Tim punastui. "Se, etten kerro sinulle –"

"Tarkoittaa sitä, ettei sinulla ole mitään kerrottavaa."

"Eipäs! Minä en vain tunne tarpeelliseksi tilittää suhteideni jokaista vaihetta yksityiselle parisuhdeterapeutille – jonka rooliin sinä et kyllä edes sopisi..."

"En minä tilitä jokaista vaihetta!"

"Hah", Tim sanoi ylimielisen näköisenä. Molemmat hiljenivät hetkeksi.

"Onko sinulla sitten joku?" Mathias kysyi varovaisesti. Tim yskäisi.

"No..."

"Etkä ole kertonut minulle! Järkyttävää!"

"No kun ei ole. Ainakaan virallisesti."

"Hmm?"

"Älä jaksa näyttää noin uteliaalta!"

"Itse aloitit! Minä haluan kuulla kaiken!"

"Ei ole mitään kerrottavaa."

"Kuka? Tunnenko minä hänet? Minkä näköinen? Kuinka vanha? Kuppikoko?"

"Køhler!"

"Minä _tiedän_, että sinä havainnoit sen ensimmäisenä."

"Enkä! Minä keskityn luonteeseen enkä ulkonäköön –"

"Ja ihan vahingossa jokainen tyttösi on aivoton missi."

"Eikä ole!"

"Sano yksi esimerkki, joka ei olisi."

"No... No... Tämä kyseinen henkilö!"

"Ai, hänelläkö on jopa kokonainen aivosolu?"

"Useampikin", Tim tuhahti. "Useampi kuin sinulla, ainakin..."

"Hei!"

"Mitäs utelet."

"Tii-im, minä olen sinun paras kaverisi..."

Tim huokaisi syvään. "Ei ole vielä mitään."

"Sinä siis olet ihastunut häneen _ennen _kuin menitte sänkyyn? Siinä on jotain uutta..."

"Luento alkaa. Ja sinä piristyit kummasti."

"Päätin uskoa sinua", Mathias sanoi tyynesti. "Puhun hänelle kotona."

"Mitä sinä aiot –"

"Älä yritä vaihtaan puheenaihetta!"

"Okei, okei. Kerron seuraavalla tauolla."

Hyvin harvinaisesti Tim oli seuraavalla luennolla se, joka keskittyi tuijottamaan paperiaan eikä vilkuilemaan ystävänsä ilmeitä.

* * *

"No niiiiiiin..." Mathias virnuili heti lehtorin lopettaessa. Tim huokaisi ja marssi ulos sytyttäen matkalla tupakan.

"Anna tulla, olen pelkkänä korvana!"

"Mitä sinä haluat kuulla?" Tim kysyi alistuneeseen sävyyn.

"Perusjuttuja! Nimi, ikä – kai se on edes täysi-ikäinen?"

"Mitä sinä oikein kuvittelet?!"

"Tykkäsit sinä ennenkin nuoremmista..."

"En nyt _niin _paljon nuoremmista!" Tim puuskahti.

"Okei, anteeksi..."

Tim huokaisi syvään ja aloitti. "Hänen nimensä on Valeria, ja hän on..."

"Sukunimi?"

"Aiot googlata, vai?"

"Tietysti!"

"Hmph... Alvarez Nazaré, ja hän on portugalilainen."

"Norjassa?"

"Sinä olet tanskalainen norjassa ja minä alankomaalainen norjassa, mitä outoa portugalilaisessa on?"

"Ei kai mitään... Jatka."

"27 vuotta."

"Sinua vanhempi!" Mathias ihmetteli silmät pyöreinä. Tim huokaisi kärsimättömästi.

"Juuri niin. Eikä hän nyt niin paljoa vanhempi ole..."

"Mutta silti. Minkä näköinen?"

"Tummat, pitkät hiukset, sinivihreät silmät, aika pitkä, hoikka, niin edelleen."

"Eli missilaatua taas, vai?"

"Niinpä kai."

"Ja silti fiksu?"

"Opiskelee lääketiedettä."

"Ohhoh!"

"Riittikö?"

"Tällä erää..."

Loppupäivä sujui tuttavallisen kiusoittelun merkeissä, Mathias tosin vakavoitui kellon edetessä. Kotiinlähdön aikana hän oli jo suorastaan hiljainen.

"Hyvin se menee," Tim sanoi ja taputti Mathiasta selkään. "Soitat sitten Tim-sedälle, kun pääsette... Irti toisistanne. Eli joskus huomenna aamulla..."

Mathias pyöräytti silmiään.

"Joo, joo..." hän huokaisi ja kääntyi kotinsa suuntaan.

* * *

"Linda?" hän huhuili ovelta.

"Kotona", hiljainen ääni vastasi suljetun oven takaa. Mathias kurkisti Lindan huoneeseen ja näki tämän istuvan lattialla kirjapino edessään.

"Olisiko sinulla hetki aikaa...?" Mathias kysyi epävarmasti. Linda huokaisi ja työnsi kirjoja sivummalle.

"On", hän sanoi hiljaa ja veti polvensa koukkuun. Mathias istui vähän matkan päähän ja nojasi toiseen käteensä. Hän aukoi suutaan pariin kertaan ennen kuin sai aloitettua.

"Tapahtuiko täällä jotain sillä aikaa, kun minä olin poissa?"

"Ei."

"Onko sinulla varmasti kaikki hyvin?"

"On."

"Minä vain... Mietin... Ihan oikeasti anteeksi, kun hajotin sen puhelimen, olisin halunnut ilmoittaa jotenkin, ja minulla oli kamala ikävä sinua ja..." Mathias mutisi. Linda vetäisi henkeä ja kohotti katseensa.

"Ei se mitään", hän sanoi rauhallisesti ja puraisi huultaan. "Minun... Minun kuuluisi pyytää anteeksi. Tiedän, että olin tosi ilkeä aamulla – ei, älä keskeytä! Olin vain... Se... En voi sille mitään, mutta aina, kun olen ollut huolissani tai jotain, ja huolenaihe häviää, en osaa näyttää, että olen helpottunut."

"Ymmärrän."

"Etkä ymmärrä. Sinä et ole sellainen."

"Mutta... Jos sinä... Kertoisit, millaisissa tilanteissa sinun on... Hankala osoittaa tunteitasi, niin osaisin sitten... Antaa sinulle vähän omaa rauhaa."

Linda huokaisi ja hymyili surumielisesti. "Anteeksi."

Mathias levitti kätensä. "Tule tänne", hän sanoi lempeästi. Linda pyöräytti silmiään kuin tavan vuoksi, mutta siirtyi sitten lähemmäs ja kietoi kätensä Mathiaksen ympärille.

"Olen iloinen kun olet kotona", hän mutisi hitusen vastahakoiseen sävyyn.

"Minä myös, kulta."

* * *

Ikävä sanoa, mutta päivitystahti tulee luultavasti hidastumaan nyt koulun alettua. Itselläni on ainakin ekassa jaksossa 38,5h per viikko... Noh, muut jaksot sentään kevyempiä. Ja niin, onnea kaikille alkavaa kouluvuotta varten! :)


	16. Tarinoita

Järkyttävästä läksymäärästä huolimatta jäi pari väliä kirjoittamisellekin! :D Pahoittelen, jos kirjoitusvirheitä löytyy tavallista enemmän, olen ollut, köh, kohtuuväsynyt vähän koko ajan.

* * *

"Onko sinulla luentoja huomenna?" Mathias kysyi heidän istuessaan syömässä.

"Vain yksi, ja sekin illalla."

"Minulla ei ole mitään... Tai no, pari kotona tehtävää juttua, mutta mietin..."

"Hmm?"

"Arvaa", Mathias virnisti.

Linda pyöräytti silmiään.

"Ei ole pakko, jos et halua..."

"Typerys", Linda tuhahti. "Tietysti haluan."

Mathias hymyili leveästi. "Minulla oli kamala ikävä sinua!"

"Onko se minun vikani?"

"On! Mitäs olet niin täydellinen..." Mathias mutisi osoittaen Lindaa haarukalla. Naisen silmissä välähti häivähdys hymystä.

Astiat unohtuivat pöydälle koko pitkäksi yöksi.

* * *

Aamulla Linda havahtui ovikellon soittoon. Hän huitaisi aluksi herätyskelloa, mutta tajusi pian, ettei ääni kuulunut siitä.

"Mathias", hän mutisi unisesti. Tanskalainen äännähti epämääräisesti osoittaakseen, että oli hereillä – ainakin melkein.

"Joku on ovella", Linda sanoi kömpien istualleen.

"Ei sitä nyt välttämättä tarvitse avata..." Mathias mumisi tyynyynsä. Linda tuhahti ja astui lattialle. Hän veti nopeasti aamutakin päälleen ja riensi eteiseen. Ovi aukeni, ja Linda ehti juuri ja juuri järkyttyä nähdessään sen takana seisojan – ja sitten hän löysi itsensä lämpimästä rutistuksesta.

"Hei, murunen!" hänen äitinsä, Christina, sanoi astuessaan askeleen taaksepäin.

"Hei..." Linda mutisi aluksi hiljaa, mutta kovensi ääntään, jotta Mathias kuulisi jälkimmäisen sanan. "...äiti."

"En kai herättänyt?"

"No..."

"Anteeksi. Onko sinulla tänään kiireitä?"

"Illalla yksi luento. Odota hetkonen, käyn..."

"Enkö minä saa tulla lainkaan sisään?" Christina kysyi vinosti hymyillen. Linda vilkaisi taakseen.

"Tuota... Kai sinä muistat, että järkkäsit minulle kämppiksen? Hän nukkuu vielä, ja täällä on kamalan sotkuista, joten..."

"Ahaa..."

"Jos odotat tässä, minä käyn vaihtamassa vaatteet ja mennään vaikka johonkin kahvilaan?" Linda ehdotti yrittäen kuulostaa normaalilta.

"Käy minulle."

"Hienoa. Hetki pieni..." Linda mutisi ja syöksähti sisään sulkien oven perässään. Mathias istui sängyn laidalla peittoon kääriytyneenä.

"Oliko se –" hän aloitti.

"Äiti. En tiedä miksi, hän ei ole sanonut mitään. Lähdemme kahville. Pue päällesi –" Linda viskasi Mathiaksen housut tämän syliin, "ja siivoa. Ole kiltti."

Mathias pyöräytti silmiään. "Hyvä on", hän mutisi. "Pitääkö minun esittää vain tavallista kämppistä vai..."

"Pitää! Eikun ei... Tai siis... Äh, minä yritän saada sanottua"; Linda mutisi ja syöksähti kylpyhuoneeseen. Hän pesi nopeasti kasvonsa ja harjasi hampaitaa kiskoen samalla farkkuja jalkaan. Muutaman minuutin ja pikaisen halauksen jälkeen hän astui rappukäytävään.

"Mennäänkö sitten?" hän kysyi suhteellisen normaalilla äänellä. "Anteeksi, kun jouduit odottamaan..."

"Ei se mitään", Christina totesi hyväntuulisesti ja lähti laskeutumaan rappusia. He kävelivät pienen matkan ja istahtivat pikkuiseen kahvilaan.

"No", Christina aloitti ja siemaisi kahviaan, "miten sinulla sujuu?"

"Ihan hyvin."

"Olet jaksanut käydä luennoilla?"

"Tietysti. Miksi... Mistä sinä keksit tulla käymään?"

Christina hymyili tietäväisesti. "Osuinko pahaan aikaan?"

"Et tietenkään, minä vain... Ei kai ole sattunut mitään?"

"Älä huoli, kultapieni, kaikki on hyvin. Minulla on kokous täällä, joten päätin tulla tervehtimään sinua. Olisi varmaan pitänyt ilmoittaa..."

Linda yskäisi ja hörppäsi mukinsa reunasta välttääkseen vastaamisen. Pohdittuaan hetken kuumeisesti hän keksi uuden puheenaiheen.

"Oletko kuullut Emilistä?" hän kysyi viattomaan sävyyn.

"Hän soitti juuri eilen, kertoi, että oli täällä reilu viikko sitten."

"Niin oli..."

"Siskoaan käy tapaamassa, mutta ei vanhempia", Christina marmatti. Linda hymyili hienoisesti.

"Hän sanoi kuitenkin viihtyvänsä hyvin", hän totesi.

"Niin hän sanoi minullekin", Christina sanoi tyytyväisenä. "Se on hyvä. Mutta... Viihdytkö sinä täällä?"

"Kuinka niin?"

"Koulussa, kaupungissa..."

"Viihdyn oikein hyvin", Linda sanoi vilpittömään sävyyn. "Lehtorit ovat mukavia ja luennot kiinnostavia."

"Tuntuuko Oslo liian isolta paikalta?"

"Ei, olen oppinut hyvin, miten minnekin pääsee. Ja täällä on kivoja kahviloita. Ja vähän matkan päässä on metsä..."

"Se on hyvä, sinähän kävit kotona siinä pikkuisessa ryteikössä joka päivä..."

"Ei se ole mikään ryteikkö!"

"Ei tietenkään, anteeksi. Onko sinulla ystäviä?"

"On."

"Paljonkin?"

"No, koulussa on ihan mukavia ihmisiä, tulen toimeen kaikkien kanssa, ja Tino – muistatko? Se suomalainen, joka asui vähän aikaa Bergenissä..."

"Muistan toki! Asuuko hänkin täällä?"

"Vähän matkan päässä, joten näemme suhteellisen usein."

"Kuulostaa hyvältä. Hmm, mitenköhän kysyisin..."

Linda kohotti kulmiaan. "Ei sen pitäisi olla sinulle vaikeaa, oli kysymys mikä tahansa."

Christina naurahti. "Eipä kai. No, oletko löytänyt ketään... Joka olisi vähän enemmän kuin pelkkä ystävä?"

"Äiti..."

"Kulta..."

"Hmph."

"Oletko? Kyllä sinä omalle äidillesi voit kertoa."

Linda punastui kevyesti. "No, oikeastaan... En oikein tiedä..."

"Eli olet! Minkä ikäinen?"

Linda pyöräytti silmiään. "Mitä sinä kuvittelet? 25."

"Mistä? Minkä näköinen?"

"Tuota..."

"Missä te tapasitte?"

"Äiti –"

"Onko – anteeksi, selitä vain."

"En selitä, vaan..." Linda nousi seisomaan, "saat tehdä arvion ihan itse."

"Kuinka –"

"Tule nyt."

"Aiotko sinä vai –"Christina aloitti, kun he pääsivät kahvilasta.

"Äiti, rauhoitu. Sinä olet tavannut hänet."

"Olen vai? Milloin?"

"Siitä on aika kauan."

"Kuka – hetkonen..."

Linda huokaisi.

"Saanko arvata?"

"Siitä vain."

"Mathias!"

Linda pyöräytti silmiään, mutta hymyili pienesti. Christina näytti hetken vain yllättyneeltä, mutta hymyili sitten leveästi.

"Sehän on hienoa! Hänhän on melkein kuin sukua jo valmiiksi!"

"Miten niin valmiiksi?!"

"Kuinka kauan olet pitänyt minua epätietoisuudessa?" Christina tiukkasi.

"Jotain... Hmm", Linda sanoi. "Pari kuukautta?"

"Etkä ole sanonut mitään!"

"Ei ole tapahtunut mitään... Kummallista. Yritä nyt muistaa, että minä olen aikuinen."

"Mutta silti minun lapseni!"

"Äiti..."

"Hetkonen... Nuk – tai ei, älä sano. Se ei taida kuulua minulle."

"Ei tosiaankaan kuulu!" Linda kivahti hienoisesti punastuen.

Christina hymyili. "Anteeksi, kultapieni."

"Äiti, älä kutsu minua tuolla nimellä."

"...varsinkaan Mathiaksen läsnäollessa?"

"Ei, vaan yleisesti."

"Hyvä on, kultapieni."

* * *

_Mathias, tapan sinut jos et ole valmis_, Linda mietti avatessaan pääoven. He kiipesivät portaat kolmanteen kerrokseen ja Linda soitti ovikelloa. Kului pieni hetki ja Mathias avasi oven täysissä pukeissa ja hiukset niin järjestyksessä kuin ne vain saattoivat olla – eli melkoisen pörrössä.

"Tuota..." hän mutisi ja ojensi epäröiden kätensä. "Huom –"

Mathiaksen tervehdys jäi kesken Christinan halatessa häntä.

"Mathias! Oletpa sinä kasvanut!" Christina hämmästeli. Mathias naurahti epävarmasti.

"Voisi olettaa, että se on ihan hyvä asia... Onko siitä nyt, hmm, viisitoista vuotta kun näit minut viimeksi?" hän sanoi vinosti hymyillen.

"Niin kauan? Voi sentään. Mutta kuules nyt, Linda san..."

"Kerroin", Linda mutisi oveen nojaten. Mathiaksen kasvoille levisi hymy.

"Hienoa!" hän sanoi iloisena. Linda pyöräytti silmiään.

"Äiti, onko sinulla nälkä?" hän kysyi nopeasti.

"Voisin minä jotakin ottaa, jos siitä ei ole vaivaa..."

"Ei tietenkään", Linda mutisi ja siirtyi keittiöön. Christina ja Mathias jäivät juttelemaan – lähinnä äänessä tuntui olevan Christina, joka muisteli menneitä. Kertomukset jatkuivat yhä heidän istuessaan pöytään.

"Ette varmaan muista, että tapasitte kerran..."

"Mitä?" Linda puuskahti. Mathiaskin näytti yllättyneeltä. Christina naurahti.

"Linda oli vain kolmen ja Mathias neljä. Ei ihme, jos ette muista. Jensillä oli kokous Kööpenhaminassa, ja me muut lähdimme mukaan. Emil oli vasta ihan pieni, nukkui koko vierailun..." hän selitti. "Te kaksi olitte sentään sen ikäisiä, että pysyitte hereillä. Linda tosin kiukutteli koko matkan, ettei halua leikkiä sen tyhmän pojan kanssa... Ette olleet koskaan tavanneet."

Linda hymyili ilkeästi ja Mathias väänsi kasvoilleen loukkaantuneen ilmeen, vaikka häntä selvästi nauratti.

"No, suostuiko Linda sitten leikkimään sen tyhmän pojan kanssa?" hän kysyi.

"Mitenköhän se menikään... Mathias pääsi lopulta suosioon, kun suostui leikkimään viikinkejä niin, että Lindan ei tarvinnut olla pulassa oleva neito vaan hänkin sai miekan."

Mathias purskahti nauruun ja Lindakin hymyili omahyväisesti.

"Taitaa sama toimia vieläkin..." Mathias mutisi.

"Mitä sitten tapahtui?" Linda kysyi.

"Leikitte sitä hetken aikaa. Sitten Linda ilmoitti, että tahtoo olla kuningatar. Mathias suostui mielihyvin käskytettäväksi ritariksi."

Lindan hymy leveni aavistuksen. "Siitäs sait", hän mutisi tökkäisten Mathasta kevyesti kylkeen. Tanskalainen nappasi hänen kädestään kiinni eikä päästänytkään enää irti.

"Se minun tarinoistani", Christina ilmoitti. "Nyt te kyyhkyläiset pääsette ääneen. Kertokaa kaikki!"

"Äiti!"

"Mitä, kultapieni?"

"Äiti..."

"Mathias, kerrotko sinä?"

"_Äiti!_"

Mathias naurahti ja puristi Lindan kättä hieman lujempaa. "Mitä pitäisi kertoa?"

"Mitä on tapahtunut sen jälkeen, kun minä käskin Lindan soittaa sinulle."

"No..."

"Anna tulla vain."

"Äiti..." Linda mutisi.

"Mitä, kultaseni?"

"..."

"Tuota", Mathias kiirehti sanomaan väliin, "ei mitään ihmeellistä. Muutin tänne, tutustuimme ja... Niin."

Christina sekoitteli kahviaan pää kallellaan. Linda mutisi jotakin katse lattiassa.

"Voi teitä", Christina huokaisi alistuneesti. "Hyvä on. Yritän vain sanoa, että olen onnellinen puolestanne."

Mathias hymyili leveästi ja vilkaisi Lindaa, joka kohotti katseensa.

"Kiitos", hän kuiskasi hiljaa.

"Ja nyt minun pitää varmaan mennä... Kiitos kahvista, onnea tentteihin, älkää riidelkö tai sopikaa ainakin jos riitelette, Mathias, vahdi että Linda syö ja nukkuu tarpeeksi eikä vain lue, mitäs vielä..."

Linda pyöräytti silmiään ja Christina naurahti.

"Hyvä on. Minä menen", hän sanoi ja nousi ylös. Linda ja Mathiaskin tulivat eteiseen saamaan vielä lähtöhalaukset, ja jäivät lopulta kahden. Linda huokaisi syvään.

"Mitä nyt, _kultapieni_?" Mathias virnuili.

"Älä viitsi."

"Hei, vitsailin vain. Sinun äitisi on mukava."

"Voisi ilmoittaa tulostaan..."

"No, ajoitus ei ehkä ollut paras mahdollinen, mutta..."

"Ei tosiaankaan."

"Oli silti kiva tavata hänet."

"Hmph..."

"Ja olen tyytyväinen, että kerroit... Meistä", Mathias sanoi hymyillen autuaasti viimeisen sanan kohdalla.

"Miksen olisi?"

"Noh... Joskus mietin..."

Linda rypisti kulmiaan ja vilkaisi Mathiasta. "Mietit mitä?"

"Että kuinka... Vakavissasi sinä olet. Koska..."

"Minä olen aina vakavissani", Linda ilmoitti tyynesti. Mathias kietaisi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja hautasi kasvonsa hänen hiuksiinsa.

"Hyvä tietää", hän mutisi.

"Oletko sinä sitten?"

"Aina? En. Sinun suhteesi..." Mathias käänsi katseensa Lindan silmiin, "enemmän kuin vakavissani."

"Eli?"

"Jos sinä jättäisit minut... Hmm, kuulostaako 'kuolisin' liian dramaattiselta?"

"Kuulostaa", Linda ilmoitti julmasti, mutta pieni hymynpilke silmissään.

"Sitten olen dramaattinen. Kuolisin."

"Eli joutuisin vastuuseen murhasta, jos jättäisin sinut?"

"Juuri niin."

"Syyllistävää."

"Aiotko sinä sitten tehdä niin?"

"Hmm..."

"Älä vitsaile, tämä on vakava asia!"

"Ei ainakaan ole suunnitelmissa", Linda sanoi pyöräyttäen silmiään.

"Sinä pilkkaat minua."

"Enhän."

Mathias väänsi kasvoilleen pohjattoman surullisen ilmeen. "Kylläpäs!" hän valitti.

"En."

"Mitä sitten?"

"Yritän saada äänihuuleni vääntymään niin, että saisin sanottua saman kuin sinä, mutta..." Linda punastui ja jätti lauseen kesken. Mathias tuijotti häntä muutaman sekunnin.

"Oikeasti?"

Linda nyökkäsi puraisten huultaan. Vaikka hän olisi halunnut, hän ei olisi saanut sanottua enää mitään, sillä Mathiaksen huulet puristuivat tiukasti hänen omiaan vasten. Linda sulki silmänsä ja keskittyi nauttimaan lämpimästä, jokaisen solun valtaavasta onnentunteesta. Se tuntui melkein kummalliselta; hän oli elänyt monta vuotta vailla häivääkään onnesta, tai vielä vaikeammin saavutettavasta tunteesta; turvallisuudesta.

Ja kaikkein kummallisinta oli, että nykyään hän alkoi miltei tottua molempiin.

"Linda?" Mathias mutisi suudelman loputtua.

"Hmm?"

"Rakastan sinua."

* * *

Ja kliseinen loppu kruunaa koko kliseisen luvun. xD Kommentointi on sallittua, valittakaa vaikka niistä liiallisista kliseistä tuolla väl- joka kohdassa. Ihan oikeasti, saa ja pitää antaa myös kritiikkiä! :)


End file.
